Secuestro
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: Kazemaru ya estaba comenzando a llegar a su limite, su relación con Endo no era lo mismo, hasta que un desconocido llega para terminar de destruir su vida, o repararla/ Goenji es un ex-convicto que decide volver a su antiguo trabajo como matón, le piden acabar con la vida del hijo de alguien importante pero las dudas comenzaban a invadirlo. ¿El chico habrá cambiado algo en él? Yaoi
1. En el muelle ¿Momento inesperado?

**Título: Secuestro.**

**Capítulo 1: En el muelle ¿Momento inesperado?**

**Comentarios al final. ~**

''_Tal vez se vea simple, pero puede ser tan complicado como la melodía triste de un piano''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

* * *

¿Qué pasaría si nada es lo que parece?

¿Seguirías siendo la misma persona? ¿Seguirías con los mismos ideales?

_¿Seguirías amando?_

¿Y si tu mundo resulta ser el de otra persona?

¿Seguirías actuando como siempre? ¿Te importaría?

_¿Serias feliz?_

¿Y si la vida que llevas hasta ahora no es la que deberías?

¿Serias tú mismo? ¿Serias alguien diferente?

_¿Serias alguien?_

¿Y si todo lo que sabes ahora resulta ser una mentira?

¿Acabarías con tu vida? ¿Matarías a alguien?

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

Nada es lo que parece, nada es como se cuenta.

Los malos no son los malos y viceversa.

_¿Es por amor?_

_¿Una venganza?_

Secretos, mentiras, preguntas y respuestas.

Que cambiaran la vida de muchas personas.

Personas que no se conocían, pero estaban unidas por el destino.

Y por esa ciudad.

* * *

**[**Miércoles 10 de julio de 2013, 19:30**]**

El chico tocaba la armónica como cada tarde, casi entrando la noche. Colocaba su sombrero en el suelo para que las personas que pasaran le lanzaran monedas. Kazemaru siempre pasaba por allí después del trabajo, la verdad es que el chico le parecía muy bueno, siempre le daba algunas monedas y se quedaba un rato a escucharlo. Pero ese día en especial, se quedó por más tiempo que el habitual, pues había tenido una pelea con su pareja esa mañana, una muy fuerte, tanto fue así que salió de la casa mucho más temprano y llego a su trabajo primero que nadie. Ya estaba cansado de tantas discusiones, por todo y por nada, cada pequeño detalle era un mártir y un problema inmenso, y cuando no discutían estaban hundidos en sus trabajos. Otra cosa que cambio en el día fue la tonada del músico, quien tocaba melodías alegres todo el tiempo, pero esa noche parecía que deprimía el ambiente. Kazemaru se acercó a él para escucharlo mejor, conocía esa canción, sin embargo no la podía recordar en ese momento. El músico lo miro y le guiño el ojo mientras tocaba, haciendo que Kazemaru se sonrojara un poco y sonriera, no todo parecía ser tan malo. Saco un billete y lo coloco en el sombrero, la melodía parecía que iba a llegar a su fin, se recostó en la pared junto al músico y miro el paisaje nocturno, no habían muchas estrellas pero no importaba, como estaba en el muelle podía observar el mar brillar gracias a los faroles y eso le gustaba, coloco un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja y se enderezó cuando escucho al músico detenerse, se giró para felicitarlo y preguntarle el nombre de la melodía pero ya no estaba, solo el sombrero. Le pareció extraño así que dio media vuelta y lo verifico, no había nadie en la calle. El día de Kazemaru Ichirouta había sido bastante malo. Pues iba a empeorar.

Estaba un poco asustado, pero decidió calmarse y no permitirse sucumbir ante el miedo. Giro nuevamente ya que estaba mirando en la dirección contraria a donde debería realmente ir para tomar un taxi a su departamento pero apenas lo hizo, una bolsa de tela negra cubrió su cara, dentro se podía oler algo bastante extraño. Era cloroformo. Trato de pelear pero solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que cayera rendido ante el químico. La persona que lo había atacado lo cargó en su hombro y lo llevo a un auto negro que lograba pasar desapercibido totalmente, y lo metió en la parte trasera, en la cajuela, con la ayuda de su compañero. En total eran tres hombres. La persona que había tomado a Kazemaru se devolvió a la escena para tomar su sombrero; era el músico. Que sencillamente guardo el dinero y se lo coloco para caminar nuevamente hacia el auto.

Kazemaru trabajaba en la oficina administrativa de una empresa de seguros muy importante, el trabajo no era malo y el dinero era casi regalado. Pero eso poco le importaba. Conoció a su pareja, Zatoru Endou, en la universidad, comenzaron a salir juntos poco después de que Endo decidiera cambiar la carrera. Kazemaru estaba de acuerdo con su decisión en tanto estuviese seguro de lo que quería. Era una persona muy alegre y familiar, le encantaba comer y salir con amigos, pero eso era en la universidad. Cuando se graduaron comenzaron a vivir juntos, incluso compraron su propio departamento en un lindo edificio, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir mal. Entre el trabajo y el pésimo y cambiante horario de Endo, apenas y tenían tiempo para verse las caras. Eso hacía que la relación se volviera inestable e insípida. Luego dejaron de estar de acuerdo en algunas cosas, dejaban hablando al otro por teléfono, cerraban a portazos las puertas y uno terminaba durmiendo en la sala o con un amigo. Las cosas empeoraron cuando comenzaron a ascender a Kazemaru pero no a Endo. A Kazemaru le iba cada vez mejor mientras que Endo seguía desvelándose y madrugando todos los días. Obviamente la paga de uno era mejor que la del otro y eso a Endo no le gustaba, porque sentía que debía ser él el que aportara las cosas al departamento y la renta, pero a penas y le alcanzaba para medio supermercado y el pasaje de autobús. Kazemaru lo único que buscaba era estabilidad y una buena relación, pero no la podía conseguir en Endo. Aunque todavía no lo sabía.

Los dos hombres, compañeros del músico, estaban vestidos comúnmente, llevaban pasamontañas que cubrían sus rostros en su totalidad, pero una vez la primera parte del trabajo fue completada, se las quitaron para no hacerse notar. El conductor se hacía llamar Burn, todos debían llevar apodos por cuestiones preventivas, no es como que vayas a robar un banco y uses una camisa que diga ''Yo soy el ladrón'' En fin. Llevaba una franela amarilla sobre una camisa morada muy oscura, con los botones sin abrochar, unos pantalones blancos y zapatillas deportivas. Miraba de vez en cuando, por una fracción de segundo a su compañero. El que estaba junto a él, en el asiento del copiloto, se hacía llamar Gazelle, llevaba puesta una camisa azul clara con los tres primeros botones sueltos, un pantalón liso negro y unos zapatos de suela, igual negros. Éste levanto sus pies en el asiento y coloco música alta, molestando al último de los tres. Este era Nepper. Mantenía siempre su cabello alto con ayuda de una banda negra en su frente, usaba un suéter con capucha pero sin mangas color negro, y unos jeans bastante gastado. Le había pedido a Gazelle que apagara lo que para él era escándalo, ya que era tarde y lo aturdía. Gazelle le hizo caso a regañadientes alegando que era un gruñón. Parecían un trío de amigos en una salida nocturna. Era tan simple.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**[**Jueves 11 de julio de 2013, 16:45**]**

Aun no pasaban las setenta y dos horas. Endo estaba comenzando a desesperarse, había discutido con mucha fuerza con Kazemaru y no pudo arreglarlo, se sentía muy mal. Las cosas iban de mal en peor. Endo creyó por un momento que se había ido pero no tenía sentido, Kazemaru no era de esas personas que salían huyendo, él lo sabía, además no se había llevado nada de la casa cuando salió, incluso le envió el mensaje de todos los días: ''Voy en camino'' pero nunca llego a la casa.

Estaba sentado en una silla de la comisaria, le habían pedido que esperara allí para poder hablar con alguien que lo ayudara, desde hace más de una hora. Pensó un momento en las opciones que quedaban y solo pudo llegar a una conclusión, pero no le gusto para nada: Un secuestro. Pero ¿Porque? ¿Quién sería capaz de algo así? No lo entendía, ninguno tenía enemigos, eso es lo que pensaba. No tenía sentido.

Tanto pensar hizo que se desesperara aún más, quería ver a Kazemaru, estaba preocupado. Quería llorar, gritar, golpear y destruirlo todo. Estaba frustrado pero aun no quería creer nada. Solo quería verlo, y saber que estaba bien. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era el tono de un número desconocido así que no pensaba contestar, no quería hablar con nadie. Le tomo a penas un segundo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y abofetearse a sí mismo. Tomo su teléfono con rapidez y descolgó, debía estar calmado, podía pasar cualquier cosa. No era Kazemaru, era otra persona. Estaba molesto, escucho la voz de la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea y no pudo evitar sentirse una basura.

Su pareja, con la que vivía desde hace ya varios años había desaparecido mientras él había ido a beber y a bailar con otro. Que estaba al teléfono. Le dijo que lo llamaría después, que estaba ocupado. El chico entendió y no dijo más, ambos colgaron y Endo se desplomo en la silla, de la que no se había movido ni un minuto. Era demasiada adrenalina la que había tomado, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, cuando su teléfono sonó nuevamente. Lo descolgó esta vez molesto, pues pensaba que era ese chico que tal vez no lo había entendido del todo. Pero no era ese chico.

—[No hagas ningún tipo de ruido.]— Le pidió esa voz computarizada desde la otra línea, Endo se enderezó en su asiento de inmediato —[Sabes porque estoy llamando. Pero quiero que hagas algo por mí antes: Si quieres volver a ver a tu chico tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, sin objeciones y al pie de la letra. De lo contrario, te devolveremos al chico. Pero por pedazos, y en paquetes pequeños]— Endo no respondió, estaba paralizado y asustado, se podía reflejar en su rostro. Había entendido perfectamente la amenaza y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de recuperar sano y salvo a Kazemaru. —[Ve a la torre de metal, al otro lado de la ciudad. Solo. Allí se te darán más indicaciones, tienes dos horas. Es todo, suerte.]— Y colgó sin esperar respuestas, pero sabía que no las tendría, pues Endo estaba completamente paralizado, sentía que su alma saldría de su cuerpo en un instante. Ya era más que seguro, alguien se lo había llevado y ahora lo único que podía hacer era obedecer.

Decidido en lo que iba a hacer, se levantó por fin de la silla y salió corriendo del lugar, tomaría un taxi hasta la torre, debía llegar antes de una hora y no estaba seguro de lo que haría cuando llegara. Pero estaba convencido de que no se podía quedar solo de brazos cruzados esperando a que tocaran la puerta y dejaran un paquete en ella. Tomo un taxi empujando a las personas que planeaban entrar y le dio indicaciones estrictas al conductor para que lo llevara lo más rápido posible, y le aseguró que le pagaría lo que fuese necesario. El conductor miro por el retrovisor a Endo, llevaba un traje bastante elegante así que pensó que no mentía. Le dijo que no se preocupara y comenzó a conducir. ¿Pero cómo no preocuparse con ese asunto? Aunque el hombre no lo sabía, pues él llevaba una vida normal y Endo la había perdido en el momento en que llego a casa y no encontró a su compañero. Se frotaba la cara y tomaba de su cabello con fuerza, está a punto de romperse y lo peor del caso es que no sabía a quién acudir, la policía no haría nada al respecto, y no tenía amigos en quien podía confiar realmente.

Las calles estaban llenas de casas, Endo miraba por la ventana a esas personas felices. ¿Por qué él no podía vivir así? Las peleas con Kazemaru se hacían cada vez más fuerte y más insoportables, ya no había noches de pasión, ya no habían sonrisas en la mañana. Solo trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo por parte de ambos. Pensó que quizás era todo por su culpa, pero ni siquiera recordaba porque había comenzado todo. Su teléfono sonó nuevamente así que lo descolgó con rapidez pensando que tal vez era el secuestrador. Era un compañero de trabajo.

—[Hola Endo, mañana estoy libre de trabajo así que pensaba que tal vez, quisieras ir a hacer algo.]— Era su asistente. Endo trabajaba en una compañía privada de ingeniería en sistema, también estaba a cargo del área administrativa como Kazemaru, pero el tiempo que se requería era mayor y había iniciado apenas hace unos cuantos meses. Su asistente era una persona muy competente y muy talentosa, pero también muy atractiva, y por las fechas en donde su relación con Kazemaru se veía en la basura, decidió comenzar a tener una relación fuera del área de trabajo con él.

—Fidio, ahora no tengo tiempo, mañana tampoco.— Respondió de manera ceca, jamás le había hablado así, pero ahora no podía hacer más nada. Parecía que todo lo que le estaba pasando ese día era como una sucesión de castigos. Sí lo sabía, había hecho mal, muy mal, pero ahora poco importaba eso, sabía que si le prestaba demasiada atención se sentiría aún más mierda que antes. El chico entendió perfectamente, cosa que extraño un poco a Endo, no le hizo ninguna pregunta y se despidió sin siquiera dejar que Endo le contestara. Sabía que se había molestado, pero luego se disculparía. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

El auto se detuvo frente a la calle en donde se podía apreciar la inmensa torre. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, faltaba muy poco para que se cumplieran las dos horas, tiempo que se llevó exactamente para llegar hasta ese lugar. Le pago más de lo que debía al conducto y cruzo la calle sin ver a los lados, solo quería llegar y que le dijeran la suma que debía pagar para que toda esa pesadilla se acabara de una vez por todas. Eran las seis en punto, Endo caminaba en círculos, el sol descendía junto con su paciencia. Hasta que su teléfono volvió a sonar. Lo descolgó con una mezcla entre miedo y decisión.

—[En serio me agrada tu puntualidad]— La voz computarizada estaba siendo irreverente con Endo pero no podía hacer nada, solo dejar que hablara. Le pregunto qué era lo que quería mientras giraba su cabeza hacia todos lados deseando poder encontrar o ver algo —[No gastes tus energías, nunca podrás verme, pero yo si te veo a ti. Siempre te he visto.]— Endo se sorprendió, eso quería decir que los estuvieron observando por bastante tiempo, no era algo improvisado. Los habían estado estudiando. No podía estar más molesto —[No arrugues así la cara, no te ves bien. ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Déjame pensar]

—¡No juegues conmigo!— Grito Endo al borde de la histeria total.

—[Te recomiendo que seas lindo conmigo,]— Le contesto la voz —[Justo ahora no te encuentras en la mejor de las posiciones.]— Y era cierto, Endo estaba entre la espada y la pared. —[Yo conozco todos tus secretitos y tengo a tu chico, muy lindo por cierto. Tiene un hermoso cabello.]

—¡Te atreves a tocar a Ichirouta y te juro que...!

—[¿Me juras, que?]— Le corto rápidamente, estaba jugando con su cabeza, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué le había hecho Endo? —[Es simple. Mucho más simple de lo que piensas. Pero si te lo dijera ahora no sería divertido ¿O sí?]

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Le pregunto Endo con un hilo de voz, no tenía fuerzas de nada. Cuando escucho la orden del secuestrador.

Sus ojos se abrieron y su corazón se detuvo un instante, tenía miedo, estaba confundido. No sabía porque hacía eso ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Porque no le podían entregar a Kazemaru de una vez? Debía hacer algo, debía obedecer al secuestrador, quien quiera que fuese tenía a su novio y lo quería recuperar. Jamás se le paso por la cabeza que el precio fuese tan alto, jamás se le paso por la cabeza que existía un ''por qué'' razonable, jamás se le paso por la cabeza que las cosas no terminarían bien.

Debía seguir las órdenes, solo eso, para recuperar algo. Algo que jamás fue suyo.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cortito primer capitulo, yo la verdad no estoy convencida todavía pero ya los que siguen serán más largos, lo prometo.**

**Y pues si, hice puto a Endou :3 **

**Próxima**** actualización: Viernes 19 del 2013**

**Más información: Mi facebook ._.**

**Capítulo 2: Malas noticias ¿Quién eres tú?**

**Nos estamos leyendo. ~**

_**''Podemos estar felices de saber que el futuro nos pertenece completamente'' - **_**Adolf**** Hitler**


	2. Malas noticias ¿Quién eres tú?

**Título: Secuestro.**

**Capítulo 2: Malas noticias ¿Quién eres tú?**

**Comentarios al final. ~**

''_No importa cuánto traten de esconderlo, el ser humano también es un animal''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

* * *

**[**Domingo 7 de julio de 2013, 00:35**]**

Goenji Shuuya caminaba por las calles más miserables y bajas de toda Inazuma, llevaba su siempre fiel chaqueta de cuero negra sobre un suéter marrón con capucha, hacia frió, pero de ese lado de la ciudad siempre hacía frío. Se estaba preguntando qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora, no era una persona muy sociable y definitivamente no iba a salir de esa zona en mucho tiempo. Tampoco esperaba hacer algo importante con su vida, después de todo era un renegado, una persona podrida, un asesino. Había salido de prisión luego de muchos años, años que no se molestó en contar, era como si su tiempo se hubiese detenido, tampoco había cambiado mucho físicamente. Estaba pensando en iniciar de nuevo como matón independiente, ganaría algo de dinero sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, y definitivamente esfuerzo era lo que menos quería hacer, estaba decidido, se iría a ver a un viejo conocido y luego visitaría a su antiguo socio de trabajo. Todo era muy sencillo.

Camino mucho, el clima estaba húmedo y había niebla por todos lados, además el aire estaba siendo carbonizado por los tubos de escape de muchos autos que estaban llenos de gasolina barata. Lejos de eso no había mucho que decir, el lugar estaba lleno de gente corrupta, gente podrida por dentro; habían prostitutas en cada esquina, eso le agrado ya que no había estado con ninguna mujer en mucho tiempo, también habían chicos vendiendo y comprando drogas, policías también. Había de todo un poco, todo normal en la vida de Goenji, una vida que siempre fue así de negra, así de oscura. Cruzó algunas calles y vio un letrero que le trajo muchos recuerdos, era el bar de su viejo amigo, que por cuestiones de seguridad se hacía llamar Heat.

Entro al lugar bastante entusiasmando, pero no dejo mostrar emoción alguna, cuando la campana de la puerta sonó todos los clientes voltearon casi mecánicamente para ver quien entraba, Goenji los ignoro y siguió derecho a la barra, nada había cambiado, su amigo sí que era tacaño con el asunto de remodelar el lugar. Heat trabajaba allí desde que unos matones acabaron con la vida de su padre, el dueño de ese bar, y se robaron todos los bienes preciados, junto con sus recuerdos. El único recuerdo que le quedaba era el de una cicatriz en su mejilla, una que le recordaba cada vez que se miraba al espejo, que no debía confiar en nadie, que no debía lamentarse por nada. Pues así era todo en ese lugar, y Goenji noto que no solo el lugar no había cambiado, Heat seguía exactamente igual. Llevaba su cabello despelucado y sus ojos estaban vacíos, al igual que muchos ojos allí.

Estaba coqueteando con un hombre que parecía pasado de copas para que le diera algo de dinero extra sin tener que llevárselo a la cama, así era eso, o vendías o te morías, no habían terceras opciones. Goenji estaba consciente de lo que hacía el chico, así que decidió esperar a que terminara y le intereso saber si había mejorado su método se seducción y de convencimiento. Bingo, el hombre había sacado dinero extra, Heat se sentó sensualmente sobre la barra y acerco su rostro al del hombre, éste le coloco el dinero en el bolsillo de la camisa y como recompensa, Heat le beso la frente muy sonriente. Le agradeció y le pidió que volviera pronto, cuando se volteó hizo una mueca de desagrado y torio los ojos, cuando vio a su viejo amigo sonrió nuevamente y camino hacia el mientras se limpiaba los labios con la manga de su camisa.

—Goenji Shuuya,— Nombro al tiempo en que recostaba los codos de la barra contando el dinero del viejo —Llegas tarde.— Bromeo sin mirarlo.

—Estuve haciendo algunas cosas.— Respondió el otro sonriente, de verdad no había cambiado en nada. Luego de contar el dinero fue por un vaso con whisky seco para Goenji, sabia como le gustaba. Volvió y se lo dio con una servilleta, y se volvió a colocar en la posición anterior, frente a él.

¿Qué tal la prisión?

—Sin comentarios.

Goenji tomo su bebida en silencio, la música estaba suave, era del estilo ambiente para que las personas que tomaran demasiado se relajaran aún más y así poder sacarles más dinero, Heat era muy listo. No estaba molesto por no haber recibido visitas o cartas, de hecho al único que podría decirse que tenía, era a Heat, y no podía ir a visitarlo o enviarle cartas porque era peligroso, ya que era informante de muchas personas. Luego de que Heat entregó algunas bebidas se comenzaron a poner al corriente, Heat le comenzó a contar historias interesantes de las que se había perdido y novedades de las alcantarillas, que era el nombre de los lugares en donde nadie debía ir, era el rincón de la gente más peligrosa de toda la zona, unas ratas. Goenji conocía a algunas personas que vivían en las alcantarillas, de hecho se podía decir que él vivía allí, pero pasaba desapercibido. Heat era una de las personas que más información tenía ya que el único bar que no estaba a punto de quedar en bancarrota era el suyo, llegaban personas de toda clase y se iban dejándole una historia para su colección. Y por supuesto, todo tenia precio en ese mundo, y Heat los cobraba todos. Goenji le contó algunas cosas que descubrió en su estancia en la prisión, cosas irrelevantes y otras cosas que sí lograron hacer que los oídos de Heat se emocionaran. Estuvieron hablando así por un buen rato, era una típica conversación de amigos; quién había matado a quién y por qué, a quien atraparon mientras hacía tal cosa, el cadáver que se encontró en aquella calle. Algo normal para esos dos.

La campana sonó suavemente haciendo que todos volvieran a voltear para ver que era, incluyendo a Goenji. Heat sonrió y de un salto, cruzo la barra para ir a la puerta, Goenji pensó que era para darle dramatismo a la escena, ya que la puerta de la barra estaba justo a un lado de donde se encontraban ellos. Cuando miro el rostro del recién llegado se sorprendió un poco, era un chico muy lindo, incluso más lindo que Heat, quizás por la esencia o el aura infantil que se le desprendía de la piel, quien sabe, el caso era que no podía dejar de mirarlo; su cabello era platinado, casi blanco, sus ojos azules muy claros y su piel lisa y sin una imperfección a la vista, parecía un ángel de chaqueta marrón y jeans oscuros. Heat hablo un instante con él en la entrada y luego lo invito a la barra para presentarle a su amigo. Se encaminaron a la barra siendo seguidos por decenas de ojos, incluyendo a Goenji que aún no podía dejar de mirarlo, él chico se dio cuenta de eso y cruzaron las miradas, para sorpresa de Goenji, él chico le sonrió y le guiño el ojo a medio camino. Tal vez las chicas no eran lo único interesante para entretenerse. Cuando por fin llegaron, él chico se sentó en la barra junto a Goenji, Heat salto nuevamente la barra y solo entonces Goenji desprendió sus ojos del chico para mirar a su informante con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué? Así es más divertido.

Heat saco una copa y la coloco sobre la barra, luego busco una botella de vino y le sirvió al chico dejando la botella a un lado de la copa. Dicen que uno es lo que come, pues aplica también para lo que tomas, Goenji pensó un momento que el chico no debería estar en un lugar como ese, pero después noto que no era lo que parecía ser. Luego de terminar, Heat los presento; su nombre era Atsuya, el otro era Shuuya, eso es todo. Sin apellidos, no los necesitaba aun. Atsuya le sonrió coquetamente y agitó la copa para tomar el primer sorbo, Goenji lo miro como buscando algo, lo que le gusto al otro. Heat noto las intenciones de Atsuya de inmediato, así que se disculpó con los chicos diciendo que debía irse, pero solo logro que lo ignoraran, así que se molestó y se fue a servir más bebidas y a desquitarse con cualquier sujeto que lo mirara mal. Odiaba ser ignorado.

No podían dejar de mirarse, no decían nada pero no importaba mucho, parecía que se estaban admirando mutuamente. A Atsuya le gusto el estilo de chico malo que mostraba Goenji y se preguntó en algún momento si era cierto o solo apariencia. Goenji por su parte estaba analizando cada centímetro de ese chico, algo de él lo atraía, no estaba seguro de que, tampoco se asustó o se extrañó, de ese lado de la ciudad podía pasar cualquier cosa y acostarse con alguien del mismo sexo era muy normal. Además, el chico se le insinuaba, era obvio que también se sentía atraído, era mutuo así que no había de que preocuparse. Atsuya tomo nuevamente un sorbo de su copa y Goenji bebió de su baso sin dejar de mirarlo. Quiso comenzar alguna conversación, así que pensó en que podría decirle.

—¿Vienes aquí muy seguido? Es que no te había visto antes.— Atsuya se había adelantado, no le molesto la iniciativa del chico, así parecía ser más fácil.

—Soy colega de Heat desde hace tiempo, pero me fui de viaje unos años. Él nunca me hablo de ti.— Atsuya agito nuevamente su copa pero sin tomar de ella, solo jugaba con el líquido que aun contenía.

—Ya veo. Pues, Heat si me hablo mucho de ti.— Al decir eso, lo miro con una sonrisa lasciva, Goenji se sorprendió por lo que escucho pero no dijo nada —Dijo que eras un tipo difícil, que le gustaba divertirse pero que no lo hacía con cualquiera.

—Me describió bien.— Respondió correspondiéndole la sonrisa, y luego reitero las palabras anteriores —No me divierto con cualquiera.

—Se lo que estás pensando,— Señaló rápidamente, girando la silla con los pies para quedar de espaldas a la barra, y colocar sus codos en ella, viéndose en una posición muy sexy. Luego miro a Goenji con ojos de mucho deseo —Yo no soy cualquiera.

Goenji no podía dejar de mirarlo, todo ese cuerpo, que estaba bajo ropa ajustada, su cabello, sus ojos, todo quería poseerlo, era algo mucho más fuerte, más fuerte incluso que cualquier deseo que le pudo tener a una mujer jamás. Termino su bebida y miro nuevamente a Atsuya, quien no dejaba esa sonrisa provocativa a un lado.

—Yo nunca dije eso.

Cuando termino de formular esa oración, un hombre fornido y pasado de copas se dispuso a caminar desde su silla hacia la barra, empujando con fuerza a todo y a todos, dejando caer sillas y bebidas, molestando mucho a Heat. El hombre caminaba directamente hacia Atsuya, y cuando estuvo cerca, levanto su mano dispuesto a tomar el brazo del chico, pero rápidamente fue detenido por Goenji, quien le tomo la muñeca presionándola con fuerza, lastimándolo. Heat sabía lo que se avecinaba, no habían pasado ni dos horas de la llegada de Goenji y ya iba a destrozar el lugar. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y corrió a la barra para tratar de detenerlos. Atsuya estaba sorprendido por la agilidad y la rapidez de Goenji y se preguntó mentalmente si era así de bueno en la cama. Goenji miro el rostro del sujeto, que estaba colérico y trataba de zafarse del agarre, se miraron y en un instante la mayoría de los presentes ya estaban de pie, preparados para cualquier cosa, dispuestos a pelar.

—Él es mío.— Fue lo único que dijo, luego empujo con aun más fuerza al hombre, que cayó sobre algunos que estaban tras él. Goenji se giró y se inclinó para quedar a la altura de Atsuya, quien estaba aún sonriente, tomo su barbilla y la levanto un poco, luego de eso miraron los labios del otro y Goenji los rozo con cuidado y sensualidad, como consecuencia, una corriente eléctrica subió completamente por la columna de ambos. Le guiño el ojo a Atsuya y le susurró al oído – Ya regreso. – Haciendo que el chico se mordiera el labio inferior ansioso por ver lo que pasaría después, Goenji se volteó para mirar a sus siguientes atacantes al tiempo en que se quitaba su preciada chaqueta de cuero y se la entregaba a Atsuya.

Heat no pudo llegar a tiempo, las personas le tapaban el paso continuamente. La escena era increíble, los hombre iban de a tres para atacar a Goenji, éste por su parte, golpeaba a dos y esquivaba a uno, era todo un espectáculo, también se aseguraba de no romper nada con sus propias manos, no quería tener que pagarle a Heat dinero que en esos momentos no tenía. Los sujetos se lanzaban literalmente hacia él, y respondía perfectamente a todos los ataques, mirando de vez en cuando a Atsuya para saber si lo estaba observando, y le guiñaba de cuando en cuando el ojo. Heat sabía que no iba a poder cobrarle mucho a su amigo, así que no perdió tiempo y comenzó a anotar en su libretita de mesero las cosas que se rompían, los nombres de quienes la rompían y su precio. No podía permitirse volver a los malos tiempos. Una vez que al fin pudo llegar a la barra, ya se había roto tres mesas y cinco sillas. Estaba tan sorprendido como Atsuya, Goenji no había perdido condición mientras no estaba. Atsuya no perdió ni un segundo de la pelea, sostenía con fuerza la chaqueta emocionada, era un chico bastante sorprendente.

—¿Y bien?— Comenzó Heat tras él, dentro de la barra —¿Qué te pareció el sujeto hasta ahora?— Atsuya podía sentir la adrenalina del lugar, comenzó a oler el suave aroma que expedía la chaqueta que mantenía en sus manos, y le respondió a Heat sin dejar de mirar a Goenji.

—Es mejor de lo que pensaba.— Heat sonrió.

—Yo jamás me equivoco.— Aclaro orgulloso, y continuo anotando en su pequeña libreta.

Luego de un rato de desastres y peleas, Goenji tomo la mano de Atsuya y salió corriendo del lugar, ya estaba agotado y aun había al menos treinta personas que querían acabar con él. Atsuya lo siguió sin decir nada, estaba ansioso desde hace rato. Corrieron hasta un callejón oscuro, eran casi las dos de la madrugada pero a ninguno le preocupo eso. Goenji lo pego contra la pared y pego su pecho con el del otro, sus miradas no se separaban sino para ver los labios del otro, Goenji le comenzó a quitar la chaqueta para poder tocarle la piel, el chico traía una franela sin mangas, Goenji se detuvo un instante, debía preguntarle algo antes de hacer nada.

—¿Qué edad tienes?— Atsuya no pudo evitar reír por eso, el momento y la escena se vieron muy graciosas para él.

—Es algo tarde para preguntar eso, ¿no crees?— Goenji levanto una ceja así que Atsuya dejo de jugar —Está bien, está bien. Tengo veintiuno, ¿Mejor?— Goenji sonrió entonces, no le agradaba la idea de hacerlo con un niño que aún no era mayor de edad, y agradeció para sus adentros el hecho de que no fuese mayor que él.

Cuando le quito por completo la chaqueta comenzó a acariciar sus hombros y a besar su cuello, bajó por sus brazos y luego sus ante brazos, cuando llegó a ese punto, tomo su cintura y comenzó a masajearla de arriba abajo, llegando hasta las axilas y de regreso, produciéndole mucho placer al chico, quien tomaba el cabello de Goenji con ambas manos y lo presionaba cuando sentía alguna mordida de éste en su cuello. Pasaron unos segundos, unos muy largos, quizás pasaron más que solo unos segundos, y luego Goenji se separó un poco para mírale el rostro, ese rostro que pedía más a gritos, se quedó contemplándolo hasta que fue interrumpido por Atsuya.

—¿Te está haciendo el interesante?— Pregunto sonriente, Goenji lo miro extrañado pero también sonrió, Atsuya no aguanto más y se acercó a su rostro para besarle, tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso, hasta que fue separado por Goenji.

—¿Está funcionando?— Atsuya volvió a soltar unas cuantas risas y luego asintió, recibiendo nuevamente los labios del otro. Se besaron con ferocidad y demencia, como si fuese el antídoto de muchos años de soledad. Abrieron un poco sus bocas y se exploraron internamente, cada centímetro. Se probaron y saborearlo como un niño probaría su primera paleta de caramelo. Atsuya no quería admitirlo, pero Goenji era bueno, muy bueno en eso, debía seguirlo con destreza, pero estaba bien, porque le gustaban los retos. Luego de ese largo y apasionado beso, se separaron, pero no por falta de oxígeno, sino porque ya se harían las tres, el tiempo se les fue demasiado rápido y esa era la peor hora para estar en las calles. – ¿Volverás al bar? – Le pregunto esperando a que el chico respondiera de manera afirmativa. Atsuya saco su cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y de allí, una pequeña tarjeta blanca, que puso en la bolillo delantero del pantalón de Goenji al tiempo que le robaba un beso.

—Puedes quedártelo,— Le susurro en el oído, de manera muy sensual y provocativa, y se colocó su chaqueta – Estaré esperando tu llamada. – Lo beso en la mejilla y comenzó a salir del callejón.

¿Quién era ese chico? No sabía porque lo atraía tanto, en el momento que lo vio supo que algo tenía. Pero no se iba a poner a pensar en eso ahora, debía ir a conseguir algún trabajo para poder tener dinero, y luego iría a su antiguo departamento. Se colocó su chaqueta pero antes, olio el aroma que había dejado Atsuya cuando la sostuvo contra su pecho, sonrió y se la puso, subiendo el cierre hasta la mitad. Se colocó la capucha de su suéter, metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las alcantarillas, donde no pagaban nada mal.

Camino mucho, realmente era lejos, debía cruzar muchas calles y faltaban unos pocos minutos para las tres. Llego al fin, se acercó a unas escaleras que conducían a un supuesto tren subterráneo y bajo. El olor era muy fuerte y repulsivo, habría vomitado si no estuviese acostumbrado a todos esos aromas. Había basura por todos lados, y sangre. Las personas que dejaba atrás en su andar, lo miraban con unas caras no muy felices, eran rostros que intimidaban, pero por supuesto no a él, los ignoró y continuo con su camino hasta llegar a un puerta negra con un letrero colgante que decía que no debía pasar nadie, Goenji toco la puerta tres veces, espero y toco tres veces más, entonces un hombre de traje rayado abrió la puerta, llevaba un sombrero negro y unos zapatos muy pulidos, sus ojos eran verdes y estaban mirando a Goenji de manera muy ansiosa, como si santa le hubiese dejado un regalo.

—Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí,— Exclamo contento el sujeto —Pasa por favor.— Goenji no dijo nada, solo entro y el sujeto cerró la puerta tras él, no sin antes mirar si había alguien más.

—Parece que nadie ha cambiado en esta ciudad desde que me fui,— Comento Goenji viendo a los presentes —Sigues igual que siempre, Fudo.— El nombrado se quitó el sombrero ante el alago. Y le ofreció una silla.

Se sentó frente al escritorio marrón, el único que estaba en esa pequeña habitación. Otro hombre estaba sentado en ese escritorio, se arreglaba la corbata mientras miraba a Goenji sonriendo. Luego de terminar de formar el nudo, se bajó y se sentó en la silla, ese hombre era la mano derecha del que habían apodado los enemigos como la rata mayor, persona que le hacia honor al nombre; su nombre era Kageyama. Y su mano derecha era Kido, su cabello estaba hecho en su totalidad de rastas, lo que hacia que fuese fácil reconocerlo, era extremadamente inteligente, por algo era la mano derecha del jefe, y era quien se encargaba de darle las misiones a todos los que buscaran dinero.

—Shuuya, pero que agradable sorpresa. ¿Dónde estabas?

—De vacaciones, fue divertido.— Respondió con sarcasmo, no tenía tiempo para bromear, todos allí sabían que lo habían atracado hace años, solo se burlaba —Necesito dinero ¿Qué tienes para mí?

—¿Cuál es el apuro?— Goenji se estaba desesperando, Kido no hacía más que sacarlo de sus casillas siempre que se veían, su cara formo una mueca de molestia y estaba más serio que cuando entro —Está bien, no te vayas a enojar.— Kido abrió un cajón del escritorio y saco una carpeta amarilla llena de documentos, luego los coloco sobre ella —Había escuchado que ya habías salido de la cárcel, así que me tome la libertad de dejarte un trabajo muy lucrativo, pero no será facial. Pero esperen, lo olvidaba, ¡estamos hablando de Shuuya Goenji! Será cosa fácil para ti.— Kido siempre estaba un paso adelante, no se le escapaba nada, su sonrisa maliciosa era lo que menos quería ver Goenji, así que tomo los documentos y los abrió para comenzar a leerlos. Alzo una ceja al leer el nombre de la persona que debía asesinar, y cuando miro la foto a blanco y negro que estaba engrapada junto con los papeles, trato de no demostrar ninguna emoción – Es el hijo de presidente de una compañía que está fastidiando a nuestro jefe, si el chico desaparece él sujeto entenderá que no debe meterse con nosotros. Su nombre es Atsuya Fubuki.

La compañía Fubuki era una organización que se encargaba de las exportaciones de mercancía hacia otros países, Kageyama usaba sus contactos para traficar, pero las cosas se estaban notando demasiado así que querían mandarle un mensaje de advertencia a Fubuki. Y el mensaje era matar a su hijo. Goenji leía los documentos con algo de desesperación, estaba seguro de que debía haber un error, había visto a ese chico esa noche, pero no había error alguno, era el mismo chico con el que se había encontrado en el bar, era a él al que debía matar.

—Si el señor Fubuki llega a abrir la boca,— Comenzó a hablar nuevamente mientras sonreía —Nosotros seremos los que estaremos en problemas. ¿No es difícil para ti verdad?— Goenji miro a Kido sin expresión en el rostro, luego de unos segundos sonrió correspondiéndole.

—Creí que sería algo más difícil. Sera dinero fácil,— Kido saco de su bolsillo una pluma y tomo un papel, anoto entonces la cifra que le estaba ofreciendo y luego se la mostró —Lo sabía, dinero fácil.

—Tienes una semana para venir por lo que necesitaras. Ya puedes irte, fue un verdadero placer hablar contigo de nuevo, Goenji.

Goenji se levantó al mismo tiempo que Kido, parecía una jugarreta del destino pero no podía salir de esa, negarse no era una opción y la petición jamás fue una sugerencia, era él y debía cumplirlo. Fudou se despidió de Goenji y cerró la puerta una vez él chico quedo a fuera. El camino hacia su departamento era largo, y debía volver a la alcantarilla para recibir un arma y un incentivo, era humano todavía, y los humanos comían. Además termino por romper cosas en el bar de Heat así que debía pagar algo, no había opción. Lo que más le preocupaba era que iba hacer con Atsuya, ¿Lo iba a matar a sangre fría? ¿O ese chico cambio algo en él? Ahora estaba dudando más de lo debido, no era la primera vez que eso le pasaba, ya había matado personas que conocía, pero ahora había una diferencia, y era que ese chico le gustaba. Y mucho. Al principio, y a simple vista no parecía ser el hijo de alguien importante. Parecía ser solo un chico común, uno que se consideraría ''normal'' de ese lado de la ciudad.

—Atsuya Fubuki,— Susurro mientras caminaba —¿Quién eres tú?

* * *

**Eso es todo por este capitulo.**

**Aclaraciones****: Se que dije que actualizaría el viernes -y también aclare que soy mala para seguir horarios-, pero no se va a poder porque voy de viaje unos días y a donde voy no hay computadoras D:**

**Otro dato que puede parecer importante -al menos para mi-. Las fechas y las horas; deben estar pendientes de ellas porque la historia no sera de ''tiempo continuo'' pero no sera por menos de un día o dos, cuando mucho. De todos modos en el texto daré datos breves que les podrán ayudar, para hacer llevadera la cosa.**

**Una ultima cosa: No vayan a matarme por como estoy colocando las parejas hasta ahora; aun hay mucho por escribir y aun hay más preguntas que aclarar. No se me desesperen con ese asunto :3**

**Y pues, sí. Me quedo corto de nuevo, pero es porque la creatividad esta jugando conmigo y se ríe en mi cara.**

**Próxima**** actualización: Lunes 22 de Julio del 2013 -esta vez si lo cumpliré(?)-**

**Capítulo 3: Primera Orden ¿Estamos aquí para algo?**

**Nos estamos leyendo. ~ **

_**''Nos acostumbramos a pensar que lo que damos es igual a lo que recibimos. Pero las personas que aman esperando ser amadas a cambio pierden su tiempo'' - Paulo Coelho.**_


	3. Primera orden ¿Estamos aquí para algo?

**Título: Secuestro**

**Capítulo 3: Primera orden ¿Estamos aquí para algo?**

**Comentarios al final. ~**

''_La verdad y la sabiduría son remplazadas por la mentira y la ineptitud, aquello que ves en realidad no está allí''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

* * *

**[**Viernes 12 de julio de 2013, 19:01**]**

Kazemaru estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia de nuevo. No había logrado ni abrir los ojos cuando sintió muchas ganas de vomitar, estaba mareado. Luego de mucho esfuerzo por no desmayarse noto que estaba vendado y amordazado de pies y manos, estaba realmente asustado, quería gritar pero no podía hablar, las palabras no querían salir de su boca. Bañado en sudor y sin saber dónde estaba, comenzó a agitar su cuerpo para tratar de levantarse, estaba acostado boca abajo sobre algo duro que suponía era el piso, pero sentía su cuerpo pesado, le era difícil hacer cualquier cosa, se sentía impotente y eso lo frustraba, le dolía la cabeza y no podía pensar bien ¿Qué estaba pasándole? No recordaba mucho, solo música, el mar, alguien tocando un instrumento y luego, nada. Trato nuevamente de moverse pero fue inútil, una tercera, una cuarta vez y aun nada, quería llorar pero no podía en ese momento, debía ser fuerte. Respiro profundo un par de veces y trato de esclarecer su cabeza, comenzó a organizar sus ideas cuando de pronto, una melodía comenzó a sonar. Era esa canción, la misma que había escuchado esa noche. Entonces lo recordó todo, le habían puesto una bolsa en la cabeza y se había desmayado, pero ¿Porque? Solo sabía que había sido ese músico, el que se veía tan inocente tocando para conseguir dinero. Había sido engañado como in idiota nuevamente.

La melodía estaba a punto de terminar, cuando alguien tiro de la cinta que cubría sus ojos. Una luz brillante lo golpeo furtivamente haciendo que se encegueciera. Espero unos segundos y por fin pudo abrir uno de sus ojos, veía borroso aun pero pudo distinguir una silueta delante de él. Estaba de cuclillas y lo miraba sonriente.

– Me alegra que despertaras. – Y la música llego a su final.

Si visión mejoro poco a poco, y así pudo visualizar su entorno; el chico que tenía en frente era de cabellos plateados y no tenía camisa. El lugar parecía la típica cueva de hombre, las paredes estaban pintadas de naranja y rojo, el piso era negro igual que el techo, había posters de bandas pegados al azar por todo el lugar, tenía un mueble verde oscuro muy grande en el medio de la habitación y en una esquina un mini bar y una guitarra eléctrica. Sentados en el mueble había otras dos personas, una de esas era el músico, quien mantenía la armónica en su mano y se preparaba para interpretar otra canción.

– ¡Tú! – Grito Azemara con todas sus fuerzas, asustándolos o a todos. Ya podía hablar.

Luego de eso alguien más entro en la habitación, subiendo unas escaleras. Tenía el cabello rojo y liso, mantenía una toalla en su cintura y su piel estaba aún húmeda. Azemara lo vio y luego a los otros. ¿Cuántos más había? El recién llegado miro al chico que cabellos plateados de manera fulminante, haciendo que raídamente, él chico ayudara a Azemara a sentarse en el suelo.

– No tienes por qué mirarme así, él fue el que se calló solito.

Cuando Azemara estuvo incorporado al fin, noto mejor el lugar, pero aún estaba asustado.

– ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué está pasando? – Estaba desesperado porque alguien respondiera a alguna de sus preguntas, pero nadie decía nada, era como si lo ignoraran – ¿Me están escuchando? ¿Por qué no me sueltan? – Se quejaba. El chico que estaba en toalla bajo nuevamente las escaleras luego de tomar una botella de agua del mini bar.

– Yo puedo responder a una de esas preguntas, – Le dijo por fin uno de ellos, aliviando un poco a Azemara. El chico se sentó en el suelo, muy cerca de él, poniéndolo nervioso – A mí me puedes decir Giselle, él es Barn y el de la armónica es Neper. – Le explico señalándose a sí mismo y luego a los chicos que estaban sentados en el sofá – Y el que estaba aquí hace un momento se llama Grand. ¿Feliz?

– ¿Te parece que estoy feliz? – Le respondió Azemara muy molesto, eso no es lo que estaba tratando de averiguar. Quería otras respuestas ¿Por qué lo habían secuestrado, por ejemplo?

Giselle se encogió de hombros y comenzó a estirar sus brazos. Hacía mucho calor en ese lugar. Miro hacia una pequeña papelera que estaba en la esquina junto a la puerta y noto que estaba repleta de botellas de agua vacías, miro a todos los lados desesperado, aun sentía su cuerpo pesado y no se esclarecía ninguna de sus dudas. No había motivos, según él, para secuestrarlo, no sabía que le harían, eso es lo que más lo asustaba pensar. Quería salir de allí pero no tenía un plan aun, no sabía que tan peligrosos eran esos chicos y definitivamente no veía ninguna salida que le pudiese funcionarle.

Kazemaru sudaba, en realidad todos lo hacían, quizás estaba bajo tierra. No había ventiladores, de hecho, parecía que lo único que no era realmente necesario para sobrevivir en ese lugar era la guitarra eléctrica y los posters.

– Si quieres saber dónde estás, no te lo puedo decir. – Comenzó Burn usando una revista como abanico – Pero no debes preocuparte, no te aremos daño y no estás muy lejos de tu casa.

Kazemaru no confió en esas palabras, pero pensó por un instante en lo último. Quizás era un acertijo o una especie de juego, que significaba en ese momento ''No estás muy lejos'' tal vez hablaba de la ciudad, sería estúpido que su escondite quedara a unas calles de su departamento. Dejo de pensar en eso, era inútil tratar de razonar algo en su situación. Hacia demasiado calor también, estaba comenzando a respirar por la boca y tenía sed.

– Pareces acalorado, – Gazelle sonaba preocupado, pero Kazemaru lo ignoro y decidió que estaría a la defensiva – ¿Tienes sed? Déjame quitarte esa camisa o te-

– ¡No me toques! – Grito Kazemaru asustado, cortando al otro.

– Pues disculpe usted, pero si su alteza se enferma, me meteré en problemas con Grand. Así que será mejor que colabores. – Gazelle comenzó a desabotonar la camisa blanca que llevaba Kazemaru mientras éste trataba de impedirlo inútilmente. Gracias a la droga que le habían suministrado aún estaba muy débil, y termino por ceder. Gazelle, al terminar de desabotonar la camisa y dejarle el torso descubierto, le desato la cola alta y la convirtió en una cebolla, luego tomo una toalla sobre el mueble y seco un poco el rostro y el pecho de Kazemaru, al terminar con eso, saco una botella de agua y lo ayudo a tomársela. Una vez terminada la botella la puso con las otras y se sentó sobre las piernas de Burn, recibiendo así un poco de aire de la revista – Odio el calor. – Se quejó sobre el pecho del chico.

– Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. – Le respondió Burn abanicando más para Gazelle que para él mismo.

Kazemaru ya se encontraba mejor, pero no dejaba de estar asustado, el lugar no olía muy bien y el único bombillo que alumbraba el lugar, a pesar de ser brillante, se apagaba por decimas de segundos y luego se encendía de golpe. Nepper miraba de vez en cuando a Kazemaru, mientras tocaba la armónica, canciones románticas, melodías dulces. Burn acariciaba el cabello húmedo de Gazelle mientras continuaba abanicando la revista. Nadie decía nada. Hacía mucho calor.

Luego de un rato, Grand subió por las escaleras, con un pantalón morado casi negro, sin zapatos ni camisa, y una toalla en la cabeza.

– Nepper, – Llamo cuando abrió nuevamente el mini bar, el nombrado dejo lo que estaba haciendo – Ve a comprar la cena, y más agua. – Asintió y se levantó para buscar su camisa.

– ¿Puedo ir? – Pregunto rápidamente Gazelle, pero solo recibió un no como respuesta. Nepper se colocó su camisa y se fue muy tranquilo, realmente muy relajado. Sin saber, que su vida iba a dar un giro de trecientos sesenta grados. Gazelle estaba molesto, quería salir de ese horno gigante, se lanzó al otro lado del sillón acostándose y colocando los pies sobre los de Burn, quien aún lo abanicaba con algo de desinterés, estaba aburrido.

Grand cerró el mini bar y camino hacia Kazemaru, agachándose para quedar a su nivel, le sonrió dulcemente y tomo su mejilla con delicadeza. Pero solo logro que Kazemaru lo escupiera en el rostro. Se miraron, uno con odio y el otro, el otro aún estaba feliz, a pesar de todo. Se limpió la cara con la toalla y pensó un poco, Kazemaru estaba muy molesto pero también estaba asustado, su plan es ese momento era aparentar que no tenía miedo y tratar de anticiparse a todo. Pero no estaba funcionándole muy bien, ya que no pudo anticipar que Grand lo tomara con ambas manos y lo besara. Kazemaru trato de pelear pero no podía moverse, no podía golpearlo ni patearlo, estaba acorralado, pero no entro en pánico en ese momento, decidió dejar que el sujeto lo besara, si seguía peleando no se detendría, y efectivamente, Grand se separó de él.

– Me alegra que despertaras. ¿No me reconoces? – Le pregunto en susurro, confundiendo a Kazemaru. No respondió, solo movió con fuerza su rostro para librarse del agarre. Grand se levantó y suspiro, luego se dio vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros – Que se va a hacer, Gazelle. Llévalo a su habitación, le daré tiempo para que piense – Gazelle se levantó con algo de flojera, ayudo a levantar a Kazemaru del suelo y lo llevo hacia las escaleras, no quería bajar pero no podía hacer nada, eran órdenes. No eran muchas escaleras pero estaba oscuro, caminaron por un corredor no muy largo y se encontraron con cinco puertas, Gazelle abrió una de ellas con una pequeña llave que mantenía guindada en el cuello y entraron. Sentó al chico en la cama y desato sus pies.

– Te voy a soltar las maños, pero que no se te ocurra intentar algo raro. – Comenzó a desamarrar la soga que mantenían atadas las manos de Kazemaru y una vez estuvieron flojas, el chico empujo a Gazelle a la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, cuando trato de abrirla, esta no cedía, estaba cerrada con llave – Te lo advertí, además ¿Luego de salir de aquí, que? ¿Ya olvidaste que hay dos personas más allá arriba? – Kazemaru no estaba pensando en ese momento, quería huir que allí, había olvidado por completo ese asunto. Eran cuatro personas en total. Se dejó caer de rodillas y agacho la cabeza, ya no aguantaba más las ganas de llorar – No sé si te lo había dicho antes, pero no voy a hacerte daño. En el tiempo que estés aquí me gustaría que me usaras como apoyo moral o como sea que se diga, – Gazelle era un asco consolando, comenzó a rascar su cabeza con una de sus manos, peinando su cabello.

No entendía muy bien lo que eran los sentimientos pero debía hacer algo para que el chico se sintiera mejor, la idea de que Grand lo regañara no le gustaba nada – Se me pidió cuidarte, así que si quieres hablar te escuchare. Solo tengo dos reglas, – Kazemaru aun miraba el suelo – La primera: Dejare que me hagas dos preguntas por día y la segunda: Responderé solo si yo quiero. Hoy te respondí una pregunta, y la que te respondió Burn bale como la segunda, así que por hoy está bien. Descansa, más tarde te traeré la cena y algo de tomar. – Kazemaru se arrastró a una esquina del lugar, a la más cercana, y Gazelle salió de la habitación sin mirarlo.

Solo entonces comenzó a llorar, abrazo sus pies con fuerza y escondió su rostro. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué era lo que harían con él?

– ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**[**Jueves 11 de julio de 2013, 18:15**]**

– ¿Tú quieres que yo, que? – Pregunto Endou completamente descolocado, la situación era demasiado para él.

– [Lo repetiré con más claridad para que entiendas: Debes botar las pertenencias de tu chico.] – Si había escuchado bien, pero aún no lo entendía – [Es muy fácil, solo debes regalar o botar todo lo que tenga que ver con él; prendas, papeles, fotos en donde aparezca, todo. No creo que no puedas hacerlo. Este es el plan, debes cumplir cada orden que te imponga antes de que llegue el siguiente jueves. Te llamare para darte la siguiente orden, solo tienes que esperar mi llamada y hacer lo que te diga. Conoces las consecuencias si te reúsas. Tú decides.]

– Pero no entiendo que tie-

– [¿Pero?] – Endou no tenía opciones, debía cumplir las órdenes si quería volver a ver a Kazemaru. La voz computarizada, quien quiera que fuese, sabía muy bien lo que hacía – [Bien, te llamare cuando el plazo de esta orden se haya cumplido. Te estaré vigilando.] – y colgó.

Endou mantenía el teléfono en su oído sin moverse, no podía creer todavía lo que estaba pasando, era algo que solo debía pasar en las películas, no en la vida real. Bajó el teléfono y grito al cielo con mucha fuerza, estaba colérico, estaba triste, estaba asustado. Dejo caer su cuerpo de rodillas y no pensó nada en un rato, aun con el teléfono en la mano, agarro con fuerza el césped con ambas manos y comenzó a arrancarlo, no entendía, no entendía nada, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte por Kazemaru.

Seco sus ojos, pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia estaban cayendo, guardo el teléfono en su pantalón y se levantó.

Corrió con fuerzas entones, decidido, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que el primer plazo se cumpliera, debía cumplir la orden porque no sabía tampoco si habían cámaras o si habían más personas en eso, lo que si sabía es que estaba siendo vigilado. Bufo molesto al cruzar la calle, debía esperar un taxi, era la manera más rápida de llegar a uso departamento. Cuando por fin se detuvo uno, se montó, recorrió el mismo camino de vuelta a su departamento, miro las mismas casas pero el cielo se ponía rojo, con tonos naranjas. Esa noche no iba a dormir.

Cuando llego al edificio, abrió la puerta principal con su llave y entro. Subió en el elevador hasta el tercer piso y camino el corredor hasta la puerta con el numero ''18'' en ella, tomo la llave correspondiente a la puerta y la giro, abriéndola. Entro y cero la puerta tras él, notando que todo estaba como lo había dejado Kazemaru al salir; el chico era muy organizado y meticuloso, la biblioteca con los libros estaban ordenados por orden alfabético y por año de edición, la cocina siempre brillaba al igual que el baño, la sala estaba decorada en blanco y negro, tenía alfombras y portarretratos decorados con figuras geométricas, habían más portarretratos en una pared blanca que tenía dibujada en negro, un árbol sin hojas, dando la ilusión de que los portarretratos guindaban de las ramas. Endou entro y tiro su chaqueta en el sillón mullido que usaba más que su propia cama, coloco sus llaves en la mesita de centro haciendo que el metal sonara contra el vidrio, eso seguramente hubiese molestado a Kazemaru.

Camino hasta la pared con el árbol y vio detalladamente cada portarretratos con sus fotos, en todas estaban en la universidad; sonrió ligeramente al notar que el chico era más moreno por esos años y había perdido su color. En todas las imágenes salían sonrientes, abrazándose y mirándose como enamorados. Extrañaba esos días en donde parecía que nada importaba, donde todo eran sonrisas y buenos momento, se preguntó qué había pasado para que ya no fuese así, pero no lo recordaba. Estaban bien y de repente, se estaba acostando con otro mientras Kazemaru dormía el casa de alguien. Se preguntó si ya no había amor.

Comenzó a tomar los portarretratos de esa pared y los dejo en el sofá, fue a su cuarto y saco del closet una caja de cartón, la coloco en la cama y comenzó a doblar la ropa de Kazemaru y a ponerla dentro, buscando la manera de poderla meter toda. Una vez termino con eso busco una bolsa grande en la cocina para meter los zapatos y las prendas, no sabía que aria con todo eso, tal vez donarlo o regalárselo a alguien, entonces se detuvo.

– ¡¿Pero qué mierdas tiene que ver esto con el secuestro?! ¡¿Por qué no pidió dinero?! – Grito frustrado, seco un poco de sudor de su frente y continúo con su labor, muy triste. Se sentía muy mal por lo que estaba haciendo pero no tenía más alternativas.

Cuando acabo con eso fue a la sala nuevamente y termino de descolgar los últimos portarretratos, en todos estaba Kazemaru. Los metió la otra bolsa y se acercó a la biblioteca para buscar documentos, como alguna copia de la fecha de nacimiento o algo así. Reviso algunas capetas que estaban organizados en la parte baja y entre ellas, estaban los documentos del departamento, que habían firmado ambos. Lo pensó mucho, esos papeles eran importantes, así que los escondió rápidamente junto con otras carpetas y se levantó.

Habían transcurrido ya tres horas, no le habría tomado tanto tiempo si no hubiese sido tan difícil la decisión, había muchas cosas que tenían un valor muy importante para ambos y estaba a punto de desecharlos como basura. Salió del departamento con las dos bolsas; la que tenía los papeles y las fotos, la puso en un bote de basura cercano, luego camino un poco más hasta llegar a una esquina en donde estaba un edificio que alojaba a personas de bajos recursos y dejo la segunda bolsa, con las prendas y los zapatos, allí. Fue nuevamente a su departamento a paso veloz, no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba así que era mejor darse prisa.

Al llegar a su departamento nuevamente, y cerrar la puerta, se sintió muy solo, Kazemaru lo estaba abandonando más. Lo único que quedaba de él cabía en una caja, la miro unos segundos y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, ahora no podía arrepentirse, lo hacía para salvar a Kazemaru, estaba bien entonces. Ya luego le comprara todo lo que quisiera.

Tomo la caja con ambas manos y noto que estaba algo pesada, abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió nuevamente.

Bajo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, fue hacia una de las puertas y toco un par de veces, un hombre de cabellos marrones abrió.

– Señor Endou, – Saludo sonríete – Es raro verlo por aquí a estas horas. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

– Hola Tachimukai, lamento si interrumpo algo, – El chico negó con la cabeza sonriéndole, miro la caja que Endou tenía entre sus manos por un segundo pero no dijo nada – Kazemaru y yo estuvimos hablando, y pensamos rehacer algunas cosas. Veras, – No sabía muy bien que decirle para parecer normal– Kazemaru quería darte esto, son algunas ropas que no usa, están en buen estado.

– A pero yo no-

– Tómalas por favor, considéralo como un regalo. Pero si no las necesitas, dejo que hagas lo que quieras con ellas. – Endou extendió la caja y sin que el chico pudiese negarse la tomo

– Gracias, –Comenzó Tachimukai algo nervioso – Pero son demasiadas, no necesito tantas.

– Puedes regalar lo que quieras, me tengo que ir.

– ¡Señor Endou! –Trato de llamarlo, pero se había ido corriendo. Tachimukai cerró la puerta y dejo la caja en la mesa, parecía que Endou estaba nervioso y algo triste, no quiso darle vueltas al asunto porque no era su problema y no debía meterse en donde no lo llamaban. Cuando abrió la caja su expresión fue de asombro, había muchísima ropa allí, quizás un armario completo.

Endou entro en el departamento y se desplomo en el mueble, no había comido pero no tenía hambre. Cerró sus ojos para relajarse por primera vez en horas cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se levantó rápidamente y lo saco de su bolsillo para descolgarlo.

– [Buenas noches Endou, ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde?] – Esa voz computarizada estaba jugando con él de nuevo.

– Ya hice lo que me pediste, ahora devuélveme a Kazemaru.

– [Tranquilo amigo, un paso a la vez. Recuerda que aun tienes que hacer algunas cosas para mi] – Podía sentir como ese sujeto se estaba riendo de él, estaba molesto, mucho – [Ahora duerme un poco, si puedes. Mañana te volveré a llamar para darte la siguiente orden.]

– ¡Eres un desgraciado, deja ir a Kazemaru! – Pero ya era muy tarde, el sujeto había colgado, no iba a poder dormir. Se desplomo nuevamente en el sofá y lanzo el teléfono, esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Grand cerró el teléfono y apago el distorsionador de voz, su plan iba perfectamente, al fin recuperaría lo que era suyo y cobraría varias venganzas, todo a la vez. Era perfecto. Kazemaru aun dormía, pensó que tal vez Nepper le había colocado demasiada droga a la bolsa pero sabía que eso no lo mataría. Salió de su habitación y subió unas escaleras, se acercó a Kazemaru, que estaba recostado de una pared en el piso, lo miro y luego se inclinó para quedar a su altura. Era perfecto.

– Mira lo que le hiciste a tu hermoso cabello, –Le susurraba, aunque sabía que no iba a contestarle. Tomo el mechón que cubría su ojo y lo aparto –Sabia que te encontraría, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Ya nada va a separarnos, nada.

* * *

**¡Al fin logro seguir lo acordado!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque cero que no es mi mejor trabajo, pudo ser mejor.**

**El siguiente capitulo sera más fuerte :3**

**Como habrán notado los estoy alternando, me parece que dará más dudas y todo el asunto(?)**

**Próxima**** actualización: Jueves 25 de Julio del 2013.**

**Capítulo 4: ****Verdades ¿Quiero conocerte?**

**Nos estamos leyendo. ~**

_**''A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante'' -****Oscar Wilde** _


	4. Verdades ¿Quiero conocerte?

**Título: Secuestro.**

**Capítulo 4: Verdades ¿Quiero conocerte?**

**Comentarios al final. ~**

''_Maquinas que manejan nuestras vidas, lápices que escriben nuestra historia. Nuestros deseos más profundos son las manos que lo mueven todo. ''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

* * *

**[**Domingo 7 de julio de 2013, 05:21am**]**

Caminó mucho, necesitaba despejarse de algún modo porque no tenía otra forma de hacerlo, y no tenía otro modo de llegar a su casa. No sabía lo que haría aun, estaba confundido por muchas cosas pero no se iba a permitir flaquear por un desconocido. Llego al edificio en donde se quedaba y abrió la puerta sin necesidad de usar llave, subió las escaleras ya que el elevador estaba descompuesto, siempre había estado descompuesto, todo allí era un asco. El olor era indescifrable, tenía un poco de todo; era de sangre, semen, basura y licor barato, casi todo en todo descomponiéndose. La puerta de su departamento estaba abierta y las cosas habían sido removidas.

–Tks, –Se quejó– Novatos. – Camino como pudo por el lugar, el mueble de la sala estaba de cabeza y los cojines esparcidos por el piso, habían botellas vacías y mucho periódico. La única habitación que tenía el lugar no estaba mejor, pero Goenji no se preocupó en absoluto, camino entre los escombros y las sabanas del piso y llego al armario, la puerta de madera había sido destrozada y estaba vacío. Goenji comenzó a darle pequeños golpes repetidas veces al espaldar dentro del objeto, hasta que sintió un sonido con eco en uno de sus golpes, entonces tomo impulso en su brazo derecho y le dio un fuerte codazo partiendo fácilmente la madera, era un escondite casi perfecto, dentro había una bolsa con dinero, lo suficiente para rentar un lugar más decente y comer, también había una navaja alargada de campismo, y un revolver 9mm.

Saco todo y verifico la carga del arma, estaba completa. La guardo en su chaqueta y lanzo la bolsa en la entrada, luego tomo la navaja y la abrió al tiempo en que se acercaba al colchón de la cama, que no estaba donde debería estar, lo volteo y comenzó a cortar una esquina, hizo un pequeño corte, luego aparto la navaja y metió su mano, de allí saco más balas para su arma.

– Esto servirá hasta que vea de nuevo a Kidou. – Se dijo a sí mismo.

Tomó nuevamente la navaja y la guardo en su pantalón junto con las balas, agarro la bolsa y salió del lugar. La primera parte de su improvisado, muy improvisado plan, era conseguir algún lugar en donde quedarse y sabia perfectamente a donde ir para preguntarlo. Cruzó varias calles ignorando a los sujetos que lo miraban mal, que lo miraban de manera lujuriosa o que simplemente lo miraran. Como se dijo antes, allí había todo tipo de personas, Goenji fue a un local de comida rápida, o al menos eso aparentaba por fuera, pero por dentro era todo lo contrario. Allí en la puerta se encontraba una chica de cabellos rojizos que jugaba con un vaso de cristal sobre la mesa, tenía un hermoso vestido morado con un pronunciado escote y descubierto de espalda, su cabello estaba sostenido con una cola muy alta y llevaba lo justo de maquillaje. Cuando noto a Goenji entrar sus ojos brillaron y casi dejo caer el vaso.

– ¡Shuuya! – Grito la hermosa chica, con una voz melodiosa – ¡Volviste!

– Hola Natsumi, estas tan bella como siempre. – Alagó a la chica al terminar de entrar, provocando que ésta se sonrojara y corriera a abrazarlo.

– ¡Sabia que volverías! –Afirmo al separarse de él – Las chicas y yo te extrañamos mucho. Sobre todo yo.

Natsumi acompaño a Goenji a dentro, era un lugar con demasiados colores, todo muy coqueto, con posters de mujeres sensuales y semi desnudas colgados en una pared del corredor que estaba al fondo del lugar, se sentaron en las sillas que estaban en la entrada y Natsumi se lanzó a él para besarlo como lo había hecho desde que se conocieron, pero esta vez Goenji la esquivo como acto de reflejo.

– ¿Que sucede? ¿Estas molesto conmigo? –Pregunto la chica angustiada, luego cambio rápidamente su expresión a una de furia – ¿O acaso hay alguien más?

– Claro que no, – Se apresuró a decir –Sabes que tú eres la única, y cuando estas ocupada alguna de tus chicas. No te estoy engañando preciosa.

Entonces sonrió sonrojándose nuevamente, y se besaron.

– ¿Vas a hacer reservación? –Pregunto Natsumi luego del beso ya que nadie, ni siquiera él, pedían un cuarto tan temprano. Y las chicas en ese lugar tenían horarios.

– Tal vez, pero primero necesito información. – Natsumi arqueo una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa, ese era otro de sus trabajos, pero no era tan buena como Heat, y posiblemente nunca lo seria. Pero nadie se atrevía a decirle eso. – ¿Conoces algún sitio que rente? No tengo donde quedarme.

– ¿Eso es todo? – Cuestiono la chica– Eso es fácil: hay un sujeto que alquila habitaciones a dos manzanas de aquí, su nombre es Tobitaka, pero debes tener cuidado porque cobra más de lo que debería. Y hay otro lugar en donde alquilan departamentos pero no conozco el nombre del dueño, solo sé que está cerca de la zona de bares. –Natsumi hico una pausa y se acercó a Goenji para posar su mano en su pierna –Pero también te puedes quedar aquí, en mi cuarto. –Le propuso sensualmente. Goenji sonrió.

– Gracias Natsumi, pero quiero solo la información. –Le susurro en el oído mientras sacaba algo de dinero de su bolsillo y lo colocaba en el busto de la chica –Vendré pronto.

– ¿Ya te vas? No puedes quedarte otro rato, será divertido.

– Sabes que me encantaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer. – Se levantaron y Natsumi se aferró al cuello de Goenji para besarlo. –Te veré pronto.

La chica lo acompaño a la puerta y le guiño el ojo al irse. Goenji se preguntó porque estuvo tan reservado pero luego noto que su pregunta era estúpida, y la respuesta muy fácil: Sus gustos estaban cambiando. ¿Y de quien era la culpa? Del chico de la noche anterior. Recordó que debía llamarlo para verse y poder sacarle información, tal vez así entendería un poco porque se encontraba en ese lugar el hijo de un hombre prácticamente bañado en oro. Y no podía negar que quería verlo de nuevo, pero aún era demasiado temprano, y las mejores cosas sucedían cuando el sol moría.

Ya eran la siete de la mañana, Goenji pensó que era una buena hora para ir a ver la cuestión del departamento, escogió la segunda opción de Natsumi ya que le quedaba cerca del bar y no tendría que caminar.

La música estaba fuerte, realmente fuerte considerando las horas que eran. Abrió la puerta transparente de la entrada haciendo que sonara una pequeña campana arriba de ella. Un chico asomo su rostro de inmediato, y sonrió con tanta emoción que sus cachetes se pusieron rojos.

– ¡Un nuevo cliente! – Grito saliendo de la habitación de la que se asomaba, tenía la camisa sin abrochar y de su pecho y cuello se vieron unos pequeños moretones, parecían chupones, además estaba muy agitado. El chico vio las condiciones en las que había salido, así que se volteó para acomodarse la ropa y peinar su cabello, que estaba muy desarreglado, tampoco traía zapatos. – Bienvenido, – Saludo a Goenji una vez estuvo más arreglado– ¿Viene para rentar un departamento o para lo otro? – Goenji levanto una ceja ante eso, ¿Qué era, lo otro?

El chico sonreía y se veía muy adorable, no le calculaba menos de dieciocho años y eso le pareció triste.

– Olvídate de ''Lo otro'', dame un departamento. – Respondió aun sin saber muy bien de lo que hablaba.

– Oh, está bien. Esto es raro. – El chico comenzó a rascarse el cuello algo avergonzado– Es que es muy raro cuando alguien viene por un departamento. Usualmente solo esperan encontrar a alguien con quien divertirse ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, no?

– ¿Qué edad tienes? –Pregunto Goenji sin haberle prestado realmente atención.

– cumpliré diecisiete en dos meses, y trabajo aquí desde hace dos años. – Goenji estaba sorprendido, y se notaba en su rostro. El chico tomo un mechón de su cabello azul y comenzó a jugar con él, mientras sonreía divertido – ¿Sorprendido?

Goenji no respondió.

– ¿Hay algún adulto con el que pueda hablar?

– Yo administro este lugar, pero puedes hablar con mi jefe. Tienes suerte de que este aquí, siempre está en el otro edificio. – Le dijo inflando sus cachetes, algo irritado, le gustaba ver a su jefe pero nunca tenía tiempo para él. –Espera aquí, lo traeré. –Y volvió a la habitación de donde había salido. La música dejo de sonar y ambos salieron.

– No veo porque no puedas hablar con Toramaru pero bueno, soy Tobitaka ¿Necesitas un departamento?

– Creí que eras el dueño de otro lugar. –Tobitaka rio con fuerza.

– Yo soy dueño de casi todos los edificios de este lado de la ciudad, y los que no, pues son los que se están destruyendo, sino es que están ya en ruinas. – Y soltó una risotada por lo último. Goenji no dijo más, comenzaron a negociar y luego de una larga charla, llegaron a un acuerdo que no le gusto a ninguno, para Goenji era demasiado, pero para Tobitaka era muy poco. Natsumi tenía razón con respecto a ese sujeto.

Luego de recibir su llave subió en compañía de Toramaru, que lo dejo en la entrada de su nuevo departamento, le dijo que si necesitaba ayuda con algo lo llamara, se despidió y se fue.

Goenji entro y cerró la puerta, el lugar era bonito, a pesar de no estar realmente amueblado y tampoco es que necesitara muchos lujos. Fue a la habitación y saco algo de dinero de la bolsa, lo suficiente para pagarle a Heat lo que le debía y para comida, estaba muriéndose de hambre.

**[**Ese mismo día, 20:45**]**

Luego de dormir, tomar un baño y almorzar, llamo a Atsuya, que se escuchaba muy emocionado por la llamada, lo cito en su departamento pero el chico se negó, le dijo que lo esperara en frente del bar y de allí lo llevaría a conocer un lugar al que iba seguido. Goenji acepto sin más, sonaba divertido.

Ahora se encontraba frente al bar, decidió llegar un poco más temprano para hablar con Heat con respecto a Atsuya, pero su informante no le quiso decir nada, quizás por confidencialidad o porque realmente no sabía. Ya le había pagado lo que le debía así que decidió quedarse en la entrada a esperar. Por más que trato no pudo convencerlo de que le dijera algo, y no podía darle motivos ya que si alguien de las alcantarillas se enteraba de que lo conocía de antes sería más peligroso.

Espero un rato más hasta que se hicieron las nueve, la hora acordada. Divisó a Atsuya a lo lejos, llevaba unos jeans rasgados muy ajustados y un suéter con capucha azul oscuro. Estaba sonriente, Goenji también sonrió al verlo, pero no podía dejar de hacerse preguntas.

– Hola Shuya, ¿Me extrañaste? –Saludo Atsuya al estar cerca de él, Goenji no respondió, ladeo una sensual sonrisa y lo tomo rápidamente de la cintura con la otra mano dentro de su chaqueta, luego lo acerco de golpe a su cuerpo y lo beso en los labios. – Creo que la respuesta es ''si''– Ambos se miraron y Atsuya lo tomo de la mano – Vamos chico listo, no quiero que nos agarre la lluvia.

Caminaron un poco, se adentraron cada vez más a una calle que estaba llena de moteles, pasaron unos muy deteriorados y antiguos y se detuvieron en un club de estriptis para mujeres.

– ¿Es aquí a donde me querías traer? –Pregunto Goenji arqueando una ceja, sin dejar de mirar el lugar. Era extrovertido, lleno de luces de neón y desde afuera se podía escuchar la música de ambiente que además, retumbaba a su alrededor. Atsuya respondió afirmativamente y comenzó a caminar a dentro, seguido por Goenji, que no parecía tener mucha opción. Al llegar a la entrada un hombre fornido detuvo a Goenji colocando una mano en frente tapando su paso, Goenji estaba a punto de hacer algo pero Atsuya intervino.

– Viene conmigo. –Dijo simplemente, y el hombre lo dejo pasar.

Al entrar no creyó que se sentiría relajado, no era muy diferente a una disco. Estaba completamente tapizado de alfombra y había luces de neón de colores por todos lados, luces gigantes en el techo que titilaban veloz mente y se movían en todas direcciones. En el centro del lugar había una pasarela que terminaba en tarima, y sobre la tarima había un tubo, que estaba siendo utilizado por un chico que bailaba sensualmente pero al ritmo de la música. Atsuya sonreía y sus ojos brillaban al ver al bailarín, parecía que lo conocía.

– ¡Dime algo! –Comenzó Goenji alzando la voz para que lo pudiera escuchar, se acercó al oído del chico para que fuese más cómodo – ¡¿Por qué estamos aquí?!

Atsuya lo miro a los ojos y se acercó a sus labios, lo rozo ligeramente, luego beso su cuello hasta llegar a su oído.

– ¡Aquí no hay nadie que se queje de los gritos! –Respondió mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Eso encendió a Goenji, que no tardó en hacérselo saber a Atsuya – ¡Ven conmigo!

Atsuya tomo nuevamente la mano de Goenji y se adentró en el lugar, había muchísima gente, el olor a licor era casi palpable, las máquinas de humo estaban muy felices esa noche. Llegaron al principio de un corredor con muchas puertas, realmente muchas puertas. Un chico bastante atractivo estaba allí, Atsuya le señalo el número cuatro con sus dedos, el chico reviso su libreta rápidamente y luego asintió, dejándolos pasar. Caminaron entre besos por el corredor vacío, hasta que se toparon con la única puerta que no tenía guindado un cartel de ''Ocupado''.

Cuando entraron no tardaron en cerrar la puerta y Goenji no tardo en tomar el control. No sabía cómo tener sexo con un chico, pero no le iba a preguntar. Estaba metido en un aprieto luego de haber aceptado que le gustaba. Su suerte era muy buena.

Goenji cargo a Atsuya que tenía sus pies enredados en la cadera del más alto, se besaban como si el mundo dependiera de ello. La música era fuerte aun con la puerta cerrada y estando tan lejos de la entrada, pero no lo suficiente como para continuar gritando. Goenji lanzo a Atsuya a la cama y se colocó sobre él, que se arrastraba hasta arriba con los codos y lo llamaba con la mirada. En algún momento se preguntó cómo es que todos allí parecían conocerlo y como es que él conocía ese lugar, pero estaba en medio de algo importante así que preguntaría luego.

– Espera, –Le pidió Atsuya tratando de recuperar el aliento, ambos estaban respirando con fuerza – No sé si será vergonzoso para ti pero preguntare, ¿Alguna vez estuviste con un chico? – Era la salvación, no tuvo que decir ni preguntar nada, pero si estaba algo apenado. Negó lamiéndose los labios y mirando a los de Atsuya, quien sonreía pícaramente – Déjame enseñarte. –Le susurro en el oído.

Comenzaron nuevamente la batalla de besos, Goenji le desprendió de un jalón su suéter y luego se quitó su chaqueta. Ambos parecían desesperados por tenerse. Atsuya no tenía camisa, así que pudo apreciar su pecho y abdomen blancos, sin pensarlo inicio un camino de besos y mordidas por toda la parte descubierta, Atsuya cerro sus ojos disfrutando el pequeño placer que eso producía. Luego tomo la mejilla de Goenji para que lo mirara.

– Debes succionarlos, o no se pondrán duros. – Atsuya estaba sonrojado, Goenji entendió claramente lo que decía así que se acercó a uno de los pezones rosados del chico y comenzó con su trabajo, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando y lamiendo en círculos. El chico estaba sorprendido, era mucho mejor de lo él esperaba, estaba comenzando a dudar de que esa fuese su primera vez pero también estaba consciente de que eso podía hacerlo con una mujer. Luego de un rato su pezón estaba listo, así que continuo con el siguiente. Atsuya dejaba escapar suspiros de vez en cuando, quería más de ese chico. Cuando Goenji se detuvo se acercó al su rostro y lo comenzó a besar nuevamente al tiempo en que le desabrochaba el pantalón, Atsuya lo ayudo a quitarse su camisa, luego lo ayudo a bajar sus pantalones y se despidió de los suyos.

– ¿Y ahora? – Pregunto Goenji casi en suspiro, el sudor cubría sus cuerpos haciéndolos brillar en la luz tenue del lugar. Atsuya lo miro por un segundo y luego al bulto que se movía bajo su bóxer.

– Esto. – Susurro lamiendo su labio inferior. Sentó a Goenji en la cama y levanto sus pies para quitarle la última prenda que lo cubría, sorprendiéndolo – Increíble.

– Gracias. – Respondió el más alto, aunque sabía que no se lo decía a él, Atsuya sonrió y volteo los ojos. Se colocó de rodillas y agacho su cabeza para comenzar a lamer la punta del miembro de Goenji, éste se mordió los labios para no dejar salir ningún sonido. Atsuya noto lo que estaba haciendo, así que no tardo en engullir por completo, dando movimientos de arriba abajo muy rápidamente, sacándolo hasta la punta y repitiendo el procesos un par de veces, hasta que Goenji por fin gimió. – Eres bueno. –Le alagó casi de manera entrecortada, pues era cierto, quizás mejor que cualquier mujer que le hizo eso alguna vez. Atsuya sonrió para sus adentros, debía concentrarse en lo que hacía o perdería el ritmo. Y de repente se detuvo. Goenji lo miro, ambos tenían los ojos cristalizados por el placer pero no podía decir más nada.

– Ya viene la mejor parte. –Le advirtió el chico, limpiándose la comisura del labio. Empujo suavemente a Goenji hasta que quedo acostado y Atsuya sobre él, estaban con los pies del lado de la cabecera de la cama. Atsuya estaba ansioso, comenzó a besar a Goenji en el cuello, éste le tomo la cintura y le bajo el interior hasta las rodillas, que era hasta donde podía llegar. Noto que el miembro del chico estaba desesperado por atención. – No te preocupes, yo me encardo de todo. – Tomo la mano de Goenji y comenzó a lamer tres de sus dedos mientras lo miraba, era demasiada sensualidad en una sola persona. Luego de notar que estaban listo puso la mano del más alto en su trasero. – Mételos uno por uno.

– ¿Estás loco? Te dolerá. – Atsuya lo miro un tanto enternecido, pero las ganas que tenía eran grandes.

– Te dije que no te preocuparas. – Reitero besándolo. Goenji aún no estaba seguro pero si se detenía ahora posiblemente se suicidaría después. Así que con algo de torpeza metió el primer dedo, Atsuya dejó escapar un sonoro gemido de placer y dolor que Goenji no supo interpretar, solo espero unos segundos y asumió que debía mover su dedo. Cosa extraña, estaba sintiendo que la entrada del chico se hacía más grande, así que inserto el segundo dedo escuchando una pequeña queja.

– ¿Quieres que me detenga?

– ¿Estás loco? – Cuestiono Atsuya – Esta es la mejor parte. Muévelos. – Y Goenji obedeció. Y sin darse cuenta ya había colocado los tres.

Al chico ya no le dolía, quito la mano de Goenji y se levantó un poco, para quedar sentado sobre él. Tomo el miembro del más alto entre sus manos y comenzó a auto penetrarse, se mordió la lengua para no gritar por el dolor y no asustar a Goenji, de verdad era enorme. Una vez listo espero un momento, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas pero no importaba, Goenji miraba el cuerpo de Atsuya con mucha lujuria, ambos estaban envueltos en un velo de desenfreno y demencia del que iba a ser muy difícil salir. Sin previo aviso, Atsuya comenzó a moverse, el más alto le tomo las manos y entrelazo sus dedos para que no callera o se fuera de lado, iba muy rápido, se acercaba al rostro de Goenji para besarlo pero sin dejar de moverse, gritaba de placer y gemía, se sentía en las nubes. Goenji también lo disfrutaba, comenzó a mover sus caderas a ritmo con el chico para profundizar más la acción que realizaban, se excitaba más con cada gemido del otro.

– ¡Muy bueno, muy bueno! – Gritaba y gemía sin control al tiempo en que pedía más.

Dos, tres, cuatro estocadas más y fue todo. Ambo se vinieron continuamente, pero a Goenji no le dio tiempo de salir de Atsuya, aunque lo disfruto bastante. El chico se bajó de su cuerpo y se lanzó junto a Goenji para acostarse a su lado, ambos estaban cansados, pero no podían estar más complacidos. Se miraron unos segundos y sonrieron como cómplices, deseando que esa no fuese su única vez. Atsuya se acercó al pecho de Goenji y lo uso como almohada, comenzando a dibujar con el dedo sobre su ombligo.

– No podemos dormir aquí, –Le dijo a Goenji luego de un rato, al sentir que su respiración se normalizaba– Alguien más alquilara el cuarto.

– Déjame estar así un poco más. –Pidió suspirando, acariciaba el cabello húmedo del chico con mucha delicadeza. Atsuya no dijo nada, cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por esas caricias. En ese momento, Goenji había entrado en razón, no debió hacer lo que hizo, se suponía que debía matarlo pero ni siquiera le saco información en la noche porque estaba muy ocupado teniendo sexo con él. Su siguiente víctima. No estaba arrepentido por haber hecho lo que hizo esa noche, pero se sentía mal, muy mal. No quería matar a Atsuya.

El chico se levantó de su pecho y se acercó a su rostro sonriéndole con ternura, el más alto estaba confundido por culpa de esos ojos azules tan perfectos. Atsuya lo beso en la comisura de los labios y le pidió que se arreglara y lo llevara a comer. Goenji acepto sin más y se comenzaron a vestir, pero la duda invadía su cabeza.

¿Por qué no quería matarlo?

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**[**Viernes 12 de julio de 2013, 20:21**]**

Había pasado ya una semana, busco todo lo que supuestamente necesitaría para matar a Atsuya en las alcantarillas para no levantar sospechas, y en toda esa semana lo único que hizo fue salir con el chico, llevarlo a comer, a bailar y claro, hacer el amor en las noches. Porque ya no era solo sexo, él lo sabía, Atsuya lo sabía, pero nadie decía nada al respecto. En ese momento se encontraban platicando en el bar junto a Heat, los tres hablaban pero quien menos decía nada era Goenji, le quedaba muy poco tiempo y necesitaba un plan, pero no quería parecer preocupado. No había logrado descubrir nada que pudiese explicar porque el hijo de un importante empresario vive allí, del lado más oscuro de la ciudad. Fue al departamento del chico un par de veces, no había nada fuera de lo normal o muy costoso, era una típica vivienda de esa zona. Casi no se veían a tempranas horas por lo que suponía que debía ir a ver a su padre o algo por el estilo, era todo muy complicado. Desaparecía en las mañanas y aun pensaba que Goenji no lo sabía. Trataba de seguirlo pero era algo literal, el chico se evaporaba, le perdía la pista, era algo completamente extraño ya que no le pasaba nunca. Estaba en un callejón sin salida y se le estaban acabando las ideas. Cuando recibió una llamada.

– [¿Cómo estás? Shuuya] –Era Kidou, trato de parecer calmado y salió del lugar hacia el callejón junto al bar.

– Parece ser importante, – Le comento Atsuya a Heat cuando vio salir a Goenji por la puerta.

– Quizá sea algún trabajo, siempre se va cuando es un trabajo. –Atsuya lo miro confundido y comenzó a beber de su copa – ¿No te lo dije? Trabaja para los de la alcantarilla, pero él no sabe que yo sé. –Atsuya escupió todo el vino y tosió con fuerza, miro a Heat muy sorprendido y asustado.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Heat no estaba entendiendo muy bien la reacción de Atsuya, sabía que los de la alcantarilla eran gente realmente peligrosa, pero no había que preocuparse en tanto no te involucraras directamente con ellos. El chico no dejo que Heat respondiera a su pregunta, salió caminando rápido, casi corriendo, del lugar.

Y al tiempo en que abrió la puerta, otra persona entro en su lugar. Heat lo miro detenidamente mientras se acercaba a la barra con unas bolsas de supermercado en las manos, y sonrió al darse cuenta que jamás había entrado allí antes. El chico llego a la barra y se sentó sin mirar a nadie. Heat se acercó a él y se recostó de la barra, el chico era lindo y joven, quizás podía sacarle dinero.

– Bienvenido forastero.

–Ja, ¿Se nota mucho? – Cuando el chico levanto el rostro para responder a quien le estaba hablando se detuvo en seco. Heat sonrió, parece que le gustó al chico.

– Bastante. –Le dijo acercando su rostro al otro, mientas sonreía pícaramente al notar como se sonrojaba gracias a la proximidad. –Mi nombre es Heat y soy el barman de este lugar, y si quieres sobrevivir aquí solo tienes que hacer dos cosas. –Para sorpresa del Heat, el chico correspondió la sonrisa.

– ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

– Primero: Jamás pidas agua. Segundo– levanto dos de sus dedos e hizo una fingida mueca de seriedad –Debes prometer que vendrás de nuevo. – El chico lo pensó unos segundos, luego fue él quien acerco su rostro más cerca de lo que a Heat le gustaba.

– Hecho. – Respondió sin más y pidió una cerveza, El rubio fue a buscársela algo sorprendido – Soy Nepper. –Se presentó luego de tomar de la botella.

– Un gusto.

Fuera del lugar, en el callejón que estaba al lado del bar, estaba Goenji hablando por teléfono todavía, pero aun no podía salir de su asombro. Atsuya estaba espiándolo desde lejos, tratando de escuchar lo que decía. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de ambos, el de Goenji por lo que Kido dijo, y el de Atsuya por lo que Goenji dijo.

– [Sabemos que ya tuviste contacto con el chico, mátalo en cuanto estén solos o nosotros lo aremos. Luego te mataremos a ti.]

– No tienes que amenazarme imbécil, se lo que tengo que hacer. Matare a Atsuya esta noche. – Luego de decir eso, escucho el ruido metálico que produce un bote de basura al caer. Como acto de reflejo colgó el teléfono y sacó su arma apuntando a la dirección del sonido. Atsuya salió de allí, no había expresión en su rostro, de hecho parecía que su mirada estaba vacía. –Atsuya, ¿Qué haces aquí?

En ese mismo instante, Nepper continuaba degustando la visión que tenía en el bar, seguía a Heat con la mirada. El chico cruzaba sus mirada de manera fugas y se mordía el labio inferior a propósito, luego de un rato de servir bebidas y despachar clientes decidió volver a la barra, quería hablar un poco más con ese lindo chico nuevo.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo más?

– ¿Qué tal otra cerveza? – Heat le guiño el ojo y se la sirvió. Miro detenidamente su atuendo, las prendas de Nepper se veían gastadas, no dudo que fuese de clase media, pero jamás lo había visto por las calles. – Creo que esta noche tuve suerte, – Heat enarco una ceja con expresión retadora, Nepper bebió. – Vamos, es obvio que te guste. O por lo menos te llame la atención, o no me miraras tanto como lo haces ahora. – Entonces Heat se carcajeo con fuerza, el chico había caído completamente en su trampa, y fue tan fácil que contener su risa era algo imposible.

– Eres muy suspicaz, lo admito. Pero no tengo tiempo que perder con forasteros como tú, lo siento. –Ambos sonreían y se miraban con malicia, era divertido para ellos, el juego de quien no quiere la cosa.

– Pues es mejor para mí, de todos modos jamás me acuesto con niños. –Heat frunció el entrecejo por eso, su sensualidad y su rostro era algo que de verdad agradecía, pero lo que no toleraba era que lo llamaran o lo trataran como niño, porque no lo era. Lo miro de arriba abajo sin moverse de su lugar y luego lo encaro.

– ¿Qué edad tienes? –Nepper estaba un poco descolocado por la pregunta pero no tardó en responder.

– veinticuatro. – Entonces Heat volvió a reír con fuerzas casi sin creérselo. – ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– Eres un niño, – Dijo entre risas, molestando al otro – Ni siquiera deberías estar en un bar para hombres.

– ¿A sí, tu qué edad tienes?

– veintiocho. –Le respondió mientras lo miraba con aires de superioridad, Nepper abrió la boca sin poder creérselo, estaba atónito. ¡Y es que no parecía! Ni por asomo se le hubiese ocurrido que el chico, que era más bajo que él, resultase ser mayor. Eso lo saco de onda rápidamente. – ¿Sorprendido?, Niño. –Su tono era sarcástico, a Nepper comenzó a gustarle la actitud del chico, porque a pesar de ser mayor, era inmaduro e impulsivo, se notaba de lejos. Nepper tomo otro sorbo a su cerveza. – ¿No eras tú el que no podía dejar de mirare hace un rato? Es obvio que te guste, o al menos llame tu atención. – Se burló repitiendo las palabras del otro, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Puede que tengas razón. – Nepper voy su reloj y su expresión se retorció a una de miedo y sorpresa, ya era muy tarde y Grand seguro le tendría preparado un castigo para cuando llegara.

– ¿Vas tarde a algún sitio? – Pregunto Heat sin mucho interés. Nepper lo miro mientras tomaba las bolsas que había olvidado que llevaba. –Creo que sí. ¿Volverás? – Nepper saco algo de dinero de su bolsillo y se lo dio al chico, éste saco dinero del bolsillo de su camisa entregándole el dinero sobrante.

– ¿Quieres que vuelva?

Heat sonrió, lo llamo con el dedo sensualmente y por inercia, Nepper acerco su rostro, rosando sus labios con el otro.

– ¿Por qué no? – Nepper mostró una media sonrisa, Heat le guiño el ojo, ambos se miraron por última vez y luego Nepper salió del lugar. Heat tomo las botellas vacías y las dejo en una caja de plástico junto con las demás. Se acercó nuevamente a la barra y miro a la puerta colocando la sonrisa que siempre se dibujaba en su rostro cuando alguien caía ante su seducción. ''Dinero fácil'' pensó, luego recordó a Goenji que había salido a hablar por teléfono y a Atsuya que había salido corriendo luego de escuchar lo de las alcantarillas. Se preguntó por un momento si debía preocuparse, luego se rio para sus adentros, seguro nada pasaba, y si así era no debía preocuparse, él solo se preocupaba por si mismo. Pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por el asunto.

Nepper corría tratando de buscar un lugar en donde pedir un taxi, para colmo de sus males estaba lloviendo, pero le era imposible, la zona era un asco así debía correr si quería llegar antes de las diez y media, si se tardaba más incluso temía lo que Burn podría hacerle. Y a pesar de todo eso, no podía dejar de pensar en ese barman tan sexy y en sus labios. Tenía ganas de volverlo a ver.

Tenía ganas de conocerlo más.

* * *

**¡Listo!**

**Gracias por leer este fic tan raro(?) este fue el capitulo relativamente más lago -hasta ahora-, espero que sean más largos a medida que avance la historia :3**

**Agradezco los comentarios que han dejado y a las chicas que lo están leyendo, eso me pone feliz *o***

**También**** quiero que disculpen mis problemas con la ortografía y demás, siempre se me suelen escapar algunas cosas.**

**Como estoy de viaje tardare un poco más en subir el siguiente capitulo ya que estoy leyendo mucho y saliendo también 3!**

**Próxima**** actualización: Domingo 4 de Agosto del 2013 (Fecha no oficial)**

**Capítulo 5: ****Segunda orden ¿Yo soy el malo?**

_**''Vive el presente, recordar el pasado y no temer el futuro, porque no existe y nunca existirá. Sólo existe el ahora'' -**_**Alyson Noël**


	5. Segunda orden ¿Yo soy el malo? I

**Título: Secreto.**

**Capítulo 5: Segunda orden ¿Yo soy el malo?**

**Comentarios al final. ~**

«_Y si alguna vez nos volvemos encontrar, solo entonces miraré más que solo mi reflejo en tus ojos_».

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

* * *

**[**Viernes 12 de julio de 2013, 22:05**]**

Burn golpeaba sus dedos contra la mesa desesperadamente, tenía mucha hambre y el exceso de calor no lo estaba ayudando, todos tenían sed pero ya casi no quedaban botellas de agua. Gazelle estaba con los pies apoyados en el espaldar del mueble, mirando todo de cabeza, pensando solo en una cosa.

—Quiero un helado **—. **Su rostro estaba serio, estaban muy aburridos y hacía calor. Se preguntaban mentalmente porque seguían haciendo todo lo que Grand les pedía. Ya estaban grandes para esos juegos caprichosos, pero no podían negar que en su momento eran divertidos y todavía eran jóvenes; algo como secuestrar a alguien jamás se les había pasado por la cabeza. El plan no iba mal tampoco, lo único que necesitaban era un aire acondicionado y dejarían de quejarse. Burn miró a Gazelle, ver como el chico sudaba lo sorprendió, sudaba mucho y sabía que no estaba acostumbrado al calor. Era, de los cuatro, el que menos resistencia al calor tenía y el único que realmente necesitaba tomar tantas botellas de agua. Temía que se desmayara en cualquier momento, así que lo vigilaba constantemente. Notó que no se dejaba de mover de un lado a otro en el sofá, así que decidió preguntar.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—¿Qué si me pasa algo? **—**La pregunta le pareció estúpida, miró a Burn arqueando la ceja y se incorporó en su lugar rápidamente. Tomó su cabello y comenzó a rascarlo con ambas manos, luego se levantó de golpe y vio fijamente el rostro de Burn. Estaba molesto **—.** ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo sin tener sexo?

Burn no estaba sorprendido, no pensó que ese fuese el problema; pero sin duda no estaba sorprendido. De hecho, estaba esperando a que Gazelle mencionara algo parecido. Se levantó y se acercó al chico, sacó un paño azul oscuro de su pantalón y lo pasó por el rostro de Gazelle secando su frente, después su cuello. Lo besó en los labios con rapidez y le sonrió.

—Lo sé, llevamos la misma cantidad de tiempo **—. **Le dijo, luego de quitar un mechón plateado de la cara del otro **—.** Pero sabes que no es momento para eso, no podemos. Además, en estas condiciones morirías por el calor.

—Eso lo sé bien **—. **Esquivó la mirada del otro molesto, no le gustaban esas muestras tan simples de afecto. Ambos sabían todo lo que acarreaba el seguir a Grand en su locura.

Burn entendía la actitud del chico, no era una persona fácil de tratar ya que actuaba diferente con todos; podría decirse que a él le tocó la peor parte: la de enamorarse. Pero eso es otra historia. Gazelle había comenzado a tener relaciones sexuales sin compromiso con Burn desde hace mucho tiempo y Bum no podía resistirse a eso, ya que le era inevitable. Tratar siquiera de ignorar ese cuerpo tan endemoniadamente perfecto, era por demás inútil. En cambio, para Gazelle era un juego, uno muy divertido. De hecho, su vida se resumía a eso; jugar con las personas y recibir la mejor parte de las cosas. No era malo. Era malcriado y un completo adicto al sexo, lo que hacía que esa situación fuese muy frustrante para él.

—En estos días haré que me lleves a un motel si es necesario **—.** Lo miró de reojo, luego bufó **—.** Uno que tenga aire acondicionado.

Pero no escuchó respuesta, aunque Burn estaba sonriendo en su interior.

La puerta sonó de repente, abriéndose y mostrando la figura empapada de Nepper, quien había usado su camisa para resguardar las bolsas de la lluvia.

—Maldita lluvia **—. **Murmuraba molesto entre dientes. No había complicado su regreso, pero ahora su cabello era un desastre.

—¿Está lloviendo? **—**Preguntó Gazelle arqueando una ceja y cortando allí la conversación con Burn para pasar a otra **—.** Estamos en un hueco bien profundo porque no puedo escuchar nada.

Burn caminó rápidamente hacia Nepper para ayudarlo con las bolsas, tenía tanta hambre que ya después se molestaría por la tardanza. Dejó las bolsas en la mesa y comenzó a sacar la comida. En seguida, dejó las botellas en el mini bar; a excepción de una, que le arrojó con cuidado a Gazelle. Este la abrió desesperado y la tomó casi por completo.

Grand subió las escaleras y se acercó a Nepper observándolo con un rostro inexpresivo. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, le propinó un golpe en el brazo. Nepper se quejó, estaba empapado y había sido golpeado en el brazo; la cosa empeoró cuando comenzó a estornudar, estaban cayendo gotas del tamaño de mangos allá afuera. Burn le arrojó una botella a Grand y se sentaron dispuestos a comer.

—Gazelle, llévale esto al chico **—. **Ordenó Grand. No quería bajar de nuevo, pero debía hacerlo inevitablemente. Tomó el pequeño plato de plástico negro, unos palillos y una botella de agua; y se dispuso a bajar sin muchos ánimos las escaleras.

Él ya se encontraba en la puerta, pasó la llave, abriéndola y entró sin muchas ganas. Miró a Kazemaru con asombro, estaba en la misma posición en la que lo dejó hace más de dos horas.

—Oye, ¿tienes hambre? Te traje algo para que comas **—.** Pero no respondió, Gazelle se limitó a dejar el plato junto al chico y a sentarse en la cama para hacerle algo de compañía. Tomar tanta agua tan rápido, le había quitado un poco el hambre. Kazemaru había llorado mucho; estaba cansado y sentía mucho sueño, pero no quería dormirse. No sabía de lo que esos tipos eran capaces.

La habitación se veía bastante deteriorada. Las paredes estaban levantadas por la humedad y el calor, no estaban pintadas. El piso era de cemento igual que el de arriba. Parecía que la construcción, en sí, estuviese hecha a las prisas. Pero funcionaba y no se caería, así que era perfecto.

Kazemaru había dejado de pensar en todo y también había dejado de llorar. Estaba en un punto en el que su cordura podía acabar si se movía. Gazelle miraba al frente sin decir nada, pensando en que podía hacer para acabar con ese molesto silencio que se había formado en la habitación. Se lanzó de espaldas en la cama, después de unos segundos se levantó de golpe. Pasó otro rato y volvió a lanzarse vencido, no se le ocurría nada.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? **—**Le dijo levantándose nuevamente, pero esta vez con lentitud. Kazemaru movió ligeramente el rostro para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, no entendía de qué estaba hablando**—.** ¿Estabas viviendo aquí? ¿Estudiaste en otro lado? Porque te buscamos por to…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió como la puerta se abría. Kazemaru dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar a causa del ruido chirriante y repentino, era Grand.

—Deberías comer algo antes de que Burn acabe con tu parte **—. **Le avisó mientras miraba a Kazemaru. Gazelle se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la salida, el hecho de no tener mucha hambre no significaba no comer esa noche y tampoco que le había regalado su parte a ese tonto.

Cuando se cerró nuevamente la puerta, el semblante de Grand cambio por completo; ahora miraba a Kazemaru con ternura. Se acercó a él agachándose para quedar a su altura, pero el chico lo ignoró. Grand tomo un mechón de su cabello y Kazemaru no pudo soportarlo, golpeó la mano del más alto para que lo soltara. Estaba asustado, pero no era estúpido, debía defenderse a toda costa. Y miró por primera vez a su captor a la cara, tenía unos penetrantes ojos verdes y un cabello rojo vivo. Se acercaba a su rostro mientras tomaba su mejilla, Kazemaru ponía las manos en el pecho del otro empujándolo hacia atrás para que se alejara. Pero Grand no cedía.

—¡Ya déjame! ¿Qué estás haciendo? **—**Se quejaba Kazemaru sin fuerzas, no había probado bocado en muchas horas, así que estaba débil. Grand tomo una oportunidad de descuido; agarró la cintura del chico, levantándolo con facilidad y arrojándolo a la cama**—.** ¡Suéltame! ¡Aléjate de mí!

—No pretendo hacerte daño, solo quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas.

o-o-o-o-o

Gazelle subió rápidamente, escuchando ruidos parecidos a una conversación. Era Burn que hablaba mientras engullía su comida con ferocidad, era una bestia ante los ojos del de cabellos blancos; le gustaba, pero a la vez odiaba. Era complicado. Él era complicado, lo sabía, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Planeas comerte mi comida, animal?

—Por supuesto **—,** le respondió tragando con fuerza. Miró por un instante la furia en los ojos de Gazelle, que no eran precisamente por la comida**—.** Estoy bromeando. No tienes sentido del humor.

—Lo tendría si tus chistes fueran buenos. Pero lamentablemente** —, **se detuvo allí, atónito ante la presencia de Nepper, que hasta ahora le había restado importancia.

No llevaba camisa y se secaba con mucho esmero el cabello con una toalla blanca. Gazelle jamás lo había visto sin camisa, por precaución del castaño, ya que conocía el apetito sexual insaciable del chico y hasta él mismo podía admitir que su cuerpo estaba bien estructurado. El abdomen de Nepper dibujaba perfectamente unos cuadros desde su estómago hasta más debajo de los hombros, haciendo notar sus arduas horas en el gimnasio.

—Rayos **—. **Articuló quedito entre dientes. No pensó que el chico subiera tan rápido. Se acercó al mueble para tomar su ropa mojada y bajar a su habitación, pero fue detenido por Gazelle quien lo tomó del brazo con ambas manos.

—¿Por qué la prisa? ** —**Cuestionó con una sonrisa llena de lujuria **—.** Déjame admirarte un poco más.

—¿Planeas metérsela o él a ti? **—**Preguntó Burn, quien hasta los momentos había sido erradicado de la conversación. Estaba molesto, se notaba en su mirada y en su tono de voz.

Nepper solo avecinó problemas. Él y Burn eran cercanos, era como un trato mutuo en donde «tú hablas y yo te escucho» y viceversa. Nepper había escuchado atentamente al pelirrojo hablar sobre Gazelle. Lo amaba y lo deseaba para él solo en secreto, entre otras cosas. Sabía lo muy estúpidamente enamorado que estaba y las cosas que hacía Gazelle no lo ayudaban para nada. Se hacía el desentendido, le molestaba muy poco lo que sintieran por él. Solo buscaba placer.

—No es tu problema **—.** Los pies de Burn temblaron de ira mientras que el castaño escondía su cara con la toalla por las estupideces que estaba diciendo Gazelle. Notó que aún era sostenido por el brazo, así que se zafó sin mucha delicadeza y lo encaró. No había otro remedio.

—Te dejaré algo en claro, porque me conoces desde que tengo memoria pero parece que todavía no entiendes: el juguetito que puedes manipular como quieras es Burn, no yo.

Salió del lugar rumbo a su habitación; dejando un aire tenso en el ambiente, pero respirando más tranquilo.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera se miraron. Por suerte, Burn ya había terminado de comer; así que también bajo hacia la habitación de Nepper. Debía hablar con él.

Gazelle comenzó a comer en silencio.

—Todos son unos tontos **—. **Susurraba de vez en cuando.

o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡No tengo nada que responderte! **—**Kazemaru forcejeaba inútilmente. Grand estaba sobre él, le había sujetado ambas muñecas para evitar que moviera las manos; también le inmovilizó los pies con los suyos. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo sus movimientos, sentía su cuerpo pesado; Grand lo miraba sonriendo descaradamente y comenzó a derramar nuevas lágrimas que resbalaban hasta sus orejas **—. **¿Qué es lo que quieres?** —**Comenzó con un hilo de voz**—.** ¿Por qué ese sujeto me habló como si me conociera antes? **—**Grand lo miró con una expresión ligera de sorpresa, su sonrisa se había ido.

—¿No lo recuerdas? **—**Kazemaru estaba confundido **—.** Ya veo, no quieres recordarlo.

—¿Recordar que? ¡No entiendo nada! – Grand lo besó velozmente evitando así que continuara hablando, Kazemaru abrió los ojos como platos y dejó de respirar un segundo, estaba paralizado.

—Lo entenderás con el tiempo, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso **—. **Le susurró sonriendo ligeramente y volvió a tomar sus labios, bajó una de sus manos hasta la cintura del chico y acarició su abdomen descubierto en el proceso. Kazemaru miraba desorbitadamente hacia todos lados, buscando algo que sirviera como arma para golpearlo, pero no había nada. No podía hablar, incluso cuando Grand comenzó a besar su cuello. No pudo emitir sonido alguno, estaba abrumado por la situación**—. ** Quiero que me respondas algo ** —, **le pidió entre besos**—** ¿Por qué Endou? ¿Por qué Inazuma?

¿Qué se supone que debía responder? Estaba completamente bloqueado, su cabeza daba vueltas; su respiración estaba agitada, ambos cuerpos sudaban. Kazemaru estaba tenso, muy tenso.

—No importa ** —. **Lo besó en la mejilla **—.** No tienes que responderme ahora. No sabrías que decir **—. **Lo miró nuevamente y bajó su camisa**—.**Te extrañé mucho.

—Me… **—**Kazemaru no pudo articular lo siguiente.

Grand se levantó y se puso a un lado de la cama, Kazemaru pensó un instante lo que estaba pasando. Por primera vez volvió en sí.

—Lamento esto, no pude resistirme. Me esforzaré para no hacerlo de nuevo **—. **Ya Kazemaru se había incorporado un poco, Grand inclinó su cuerpo hacia la derecha para acercarse nuevamente hasta su cuerpo y robarle un corto beso** —,** pero no creo que sea posible.

La mirada de Grand era penetrante y profunda, estaba pasmado en la cama con aquel último beso; el olor corporal que expedía, sus cabellos brillantes y, de nuevo, esa mirada. Kazemaru respiraba por la boca, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas como nunca odio a nadie jamás. Se asqueó por los besos y las caricias. Esperó a que el sujeto saliera para lanzar la almohada y la comida a la puerta. Se limpió la boca con la mano entre sollozos, tomó sus cabellos y comenzó a jaloneárselos con fuerza caminando de un lado al otro; tenía sueño y una mezcla de pensamientos y dudas se estaban aglomerando fastidiosamente en su cabeza. Bufó molesto en un rincón de la habitación. Se tapó la boca con la palma de su mano y hacia arriba para limpiar su nariz; recordó a Endou en ese momento, no lo había olvidado, pero no había pensado en él en todo ese tiempo abrumador. Se preguntaba si estaría haciendo algo para socorrerlo o si seguía acostándose con sus amiguitos.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, lloró, gritó y maldijo a todos los que estaban arriba para finalmente, luego de tanta exigencia mental, dejarse caer ante Morfeo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**[**Viernes 12 de julio de 2013, 19:30**]**

Endou miraba el aparato sobre la pequeña mesa de centro en la sala, lo miraba fijamente deseando que sonara y, a la vez, temiendo que sonara.

No había dormido nada y se notaba por las pequeñas bolsas que se estaban formando bajo sus ojos. Tampoco había comido mucho, si bien, debía hacerlo si quería tener fuerzas para lo que venía. No sabía que sería, pero al menos había comido algo. Se preguntaba cómo estaba Kazemaru, si había comido él también; si habría dormido bien, si estaba asustado. Muchas cosas lo golpeaban con fuerza en la cabeza. Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando el teléfono sonó, pero no el suyo, sino el de la casa.

Se levantó velozmente y lo descolgó colocándoselo en la oreja.

—¿Hola? **—**Saludó sin muchas ganas.

—[¿Es el hogar de Ichirouta Kazemaru?] **—**Preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea**—** [Oh, disculpe. Buenas noches, llamo de la oficina para saber si se encuentra bien. No se reportó a trabajar el día de hoy y no contesta su teléfono celular.]

—Descuide. Sí, aquí vive Kazemaru **—. **Comenzó sin tener alguna idea o excusa creíble que darle**—.** Lo lamento, pero él no se encuentra en estos momentos. Puede llamarle cuando él regrese.

—[¿Pero está bien? Es que no contesta su teléfono y pues…]

—No se preocupe** —. **Cortó rápidamente, no quería dar más explicaciones. Cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar haciendo vibrar ligeramente el vidrio de la mesita **—.** Él fue a visitar a unos parientes, no sé porque no le dijo nada **—. **Miró su teléfono y se apresuró a terminar la conversación **—.** Él les explicará la situación cuando llegue. Adiós.

—[Pero…]

Y colgó, corriendo rápidamente hacia el sonoro aparato.

—¿Hola? ** —**Volvió a decir, esta vez con el corazón en la garganta.

—[¿Era un chico o una chica?] ** —**Endou abrió los ojos con sorpresa **—.** [No pongas esa cara, no te ves bien.]

—Maldito… **—**Le susurró a la voz computarizada con ira, que a estas alturas se puede decir que se trataba de Grand al teléfono **—.** Dime que es lo que quieres y acabemos con esto.

—[Tus insultos me duelen, de verdad.] ** —**Articuló con sarcasmo, mientras secaba su cabello con la mano libre, ya que había salido de la ducha**—.** [Este juego esta apenas comenzando, no desesperes. Pero dime, ¿Te divertiste ayer?]

—Estás enfermo.

—[Gracias. Ahora bien,]** —**hizo una pequeña pausa para sentarse y ponerse cómodo**—.** [Tú segunda orden se te hará muy sencilla: debes vender ese departamento.] **—**Grand sonreía tras la línea, pero Endou tuvo que sentarse para no caerse de espaldas**—**. [Tengo entendido que está a nombre de ambos, pero no será un problema para ti.]

—¡¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?! ¡Ya boté todo lo que era de Ichirouta!

—[Ambos sabemos que no lo hiciste del todo.] **—**Endou flaqueó, no sabía que responderle**—**. [Tranquilo, no le haré nada al chico por tu imprudencia. Que si me lo preguntas, fue incluso una buena idea; solo tienes que falsificar la firma que ya conoces y vendérselo a alguien antes de que te vuelva a llamar. Es simple.]

—¿Por qué mierdas tengo que hacer eso? **—**Exclamó colérico **—.** ¡¿Qué tiene que ver el puto departamento con que me devuelvas a Ichirouta?! ¿Quieres el departamento? Es tuyo, ¡te lo regalo!

—[Créeme amigo, tiene mucho que ver. Pero eso lo comprenderás más adelante.] **—**Era, a simple vista, un capricho estúpido o una petición innecesaria. Endou estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, pero tenía que seguir soportando esa voz si quería ver a Kazemaru.

—Yo no soy tu amigo.

Grand sonrió.

—[Eso está bien para mí. No me gusta ser amigo de _hombreriegos_ como tú.] **—**Se burló. La paciencia de Endou también se burlaba de él.

—Quiero hablar con Ichirouta. Ponlo al teléfono.

—[Yo soy quien da las órdenes.] **—**Respondió sin mucho interés. Además, el chico aún estaba inconsciente en la improvisada sala.

—¡No voy a hacer nada hasta que me dejes oír la voz de…!

—[¿Sabes qué?] **—**Cortó rápidamente**—.** [No es justo para ti que yo no te de pruebas de que el chico aún está conmigo, él está bien. ¿Quieres verlo?]

El timbre sonó oportunamente.

—Paquete para el señor Endou.

Los ojos de Endou se volvieron como platos y su expresión se descompuso en una de terror.

—[Te llamare en dos días. Feliz noche. Ah, disfruta tu regalo.]

Y colgó el teléfono.

El timbre sonó nuevamente, estremeciendo el cuerpo del castaño, que miraba la puerta como si detrás estuviese algún monstruo queriendo llevárselo al infierno.

—Dejaré el paquete en la puerta **—. **Se escuchó decir desde afuera. Endou espero un rato a que el repartidor se alejara, caminó lentamente. Sus piernas y brazos temblaban, tomó la perilla sin querer girarla; abrió la puerta y rápidamente tomó el pequeño paquete como para que nadie se enterara, pero en el pasillo no había nadie.

Miró la pequeña cajita detenidamente, estaba forrada con gamuza azul oscuro, muy sencilla. Pensó por un momento en no abrirla, pero la duda lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Tomó la tapa sin moverla de su sitio por un instante eterno y en un movimiento más rápido de lo que él mismo esperó, la quitó observando su contenido mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Era una nota, en ella decía:

«_Esto es un dedo_».

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! **—**Y lanzó el objeto con fuerza por los aires**—.** Cuando descubra quien eres…

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, había odio en su mirada. Estaban jugando con él y eso es algo que no toleraba. Maldijo mucho a ese sujeto, que posiblemente en esos momentos se reía en su silla con demencia. Se calmó y luego comenzó a pensar, ya había caído en el juego, debía seguir jugando si quería recuperara a Kazemaru; eso lo sabía bien, solo deseaba terminar con eso rápido.

Y poder verlo otra vez.

_Next…_

—[Sabemos que ya tuviste contacto con el chico, mátalo en cuanto estén solos o nosotros lo haremos. Luego te mataremos a ti.]

—No tienes que amenazarme imbécil, se lo que tengo que hacer. Matare a Atsuya esta noche.— Luego de decir eso, escucho el ruido metálico producido por un bote de basura al caer. Como acto de reflejo colgó el teléfono y sacó su arma apuntando a la dirección del sonido. Atsuya salió de allí, no había expresión en su rostro, de hecho parecía que su mirada estaba vacía. —Atsuya, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto aterrado, en realidad no quería hacerlo. ''¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer y escuchar eso?'' Pensó conmocionado. Atsuya miro el arma que estaba siendo apuntada hacia él; luego miro a Goenji y con una pequeña sonrisa falsa comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él.

—Era cierto,— Inició —Después de todo si querían matarme. Lo sabía.— En su voz había dolor.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Y hasta aquí!**

**Aclaraciones: La historia ya se esta comenzando a unir -aunque aun no creo que se note xD-, pero lo esta haciendo! **

**Este capitulo me quedo algo soso(?) aunque quiero agradecer a mi Beta hermosa por hacer lo que hace: Hacer que mi fic no se vea tan soso(?) Te quiero. ~**

**Y como me encanta el suspenso lo dejare hasta aquí.**

**Próxima**** actualización: Viernes 09 de Agosto del 2013**

**Capitulo 6: ****Giros ¿Yo soy el malo? II**

******Gracias por leer! **


	6. Giros ¿Yo soy el malo? II

**Título: Secreto**

**Capítulo 5: Giros ¿Yo soy el malo? II**

_Hoy no hay frase u.u_

**Agradecimientos:** A Vampeny Vamp (Shizuka Kiyama), por _betearme_ tan maravillosamente y ayudarme con mi escritura -le da una galletita-

**Song's:** _Through Glass - Stone Sour, I Disapper - Metallica (Yo coloque el momento xD)_

**Comentarios al final. ~**

* * *

**[V**iernes 12 de julio de 2013, 20:21**]**

—[Sabemos que ya tuviste contacto con el chico, mátalo en cuanto estén solos o nosotros lo haremos. Luego te mataremos a ti.]

—No tienes que amenazarme imbécil, se lo que tengo que hacer. Mataré a Atsuya esta noche —luego de decir eso, escuchó el ruido metálico que produce un bote de basura al caer. Como acto reflejo colgó el teléfono y sacó su arma apuntando a la dirección del sonido. Atsuya salió de allí, no había expresión en su rostro, de hecho parecía que su mirada estaba vacía—. Atsuya, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó aterrado, en realidad no quería hacerlo. «¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer y escuchar eso?», pensó conmocionado. Atsuya miró el arma que estaba siendo apuntada hacia él y luego miró a Goenji con una pequeña sonrisa falsa, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él.

—Era cierto —inició—, después de todo si querían matarme. Lo sabía —en su voz había dolor.

—No te acerques.

—¿Me investigaste? Supongo que ya sabes quién soy. Y solo pasó una semana.

—Atsuya, no te acerques —pero era tarde, la boquilla del arma estaba tocando el pecho del chico. Estaba llorando, pero aun sonreía.

—Fue lindo conocerte, aunque no fueron las circunstancias que yo quería. Me pregunto si hubieses hecho todo lo que hiciste conmigo si no te hubiesen pedido que te acercaras a mí.

—¡Ya basta! Las cosas no son así —Goenji respiraba con fuerza, mirar a Atsuya llorar lo destrozaba por dentro—, yo no sabía que eras tú el del primer día.

—¿Y eso qué? —cuestionó ladeando la cabeza—. No te acercaste a mí por eso, pero aquí estamos. Tú apuntándome con el arma y yo estoy esperando a que la uses.

—¿Qué? —Goenji no comprendía. Atsuya tomó el cañón del arma y lo apuntó a su frente.

—Así será menos doloroso.

Goenji miraba los ojos de Atsuya, estos se cerraron rápidamente. Los del más alto hicieron lo mismo. Atsuya apretó los dientes tratando de no desmoronarse, pues había sospechado que querían acabar con su vida pero nunca se imaginó que fuese Goenji quien causara su muerte. Se había enamorado de él, pero no se lo había dicho, incluso para él mismo era algo tonto. ¿Quién se enamora de alguien en menos de una semana? Y sin conocerlo, ninguno se conocía. Y Atsuya aun guardaba muchos secretos.

Comenzó a llover con fuerza.

—Lo siento —se le escucho oír a Goenji en un hilo de voz, y luego, nada. Atsuya abrió los ojos como platos al sentir que Goenji lo rodeaba con sus brazos protectoramente, y lo único que escucho fue el golpe del arma caer al suelo, ya que fue arrojada—. No puedo hacerlo —le susurró ahogando su llanto. El menor comenzó a llorar con fuerza, sus gritos eran desgarradores y su rostro se mojaba por las lágrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia. Se dejaron caer en el suelo de rodillas sin dejar de abrazarse, Atsuya frotaba su cabeza contra el pecho del más alto, como buscando meterse dentro de su piel, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, sus manos sudaban, estaba aterrado. Pero no por Goenji, sino porque lo habían engañado como un imbécil, lo habían vendido como un perro.

Su llanto se apaciguaba a medida que Goenji acariciaba su cabello. No sabía que iba a hacer, pero debía proteger al chico, no quería que lo lastimaran, iba a averiguar la verdad tras Atsuya e iba a esconderlo mientras pensaba en algún plan. Los de la alcantarilla no se iban a dejar ni iban a olvidar el asunto así como así, así que debía actuar rápido.

—Atsuya, quiero protegerte —un trueno se escuchó ruidosamente luego de esas palabras—.No quiero tener que hacer esto, no puedo. Necesito que te escondas lejos, lejos de aquí, y de mí.

—No pienso hacer eso —Atsuya levantó la mirada para encarar al otro—, si me voy ¿qué pasará contigo? —preguntó asustado, pero escondiendo ese sentimiento con rabia—. Los que me buscan son las ratas, si no me matas ahora ellos acabaran contigo. ¿Me equivoco? —no se equivocaba. El menor sabía mucho, demasiado par el gusto de Goenji. No entendía porque pero era otra pregunta que debía tener respuestas.

—Si te investigué —comenzó ignorando las palabras anteriores. Se alejó un poco del chico para mirarlo mejor, su rostro estaba serio pero sereno—, pero aún no sé nada de ti. ¿Qué haces viviendo en esta ciudad? Siendo el hijo de un hombre tan importante. ¿Por qué sabes tanto sobre este mundo? ¿Cómo es que un chico como tu conoce tanto de esta ciudad?

Atsuya evadió la mirada del otro. Había muchísimas cosas que Goenji no sabía, cosas que no podía responderle.

—Shuuya —hizo una pausa, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior—, no puedo responderte nada ahora. Lo siento —ambos callaron por un momento, uno muy largo. Lo único que se podía escuchar eran los autos pasar y la lluvia caer, una torrencial y fuerte lluvia.

—Pero me responderás eventualmente —el más bajo asintió con mucha duda—. Es suficiente para mí. Por ahora solo dime algo. ¿Hay algún lugar en donde puedas esconderte? —Atsuya pensó un poco.

—Hay una mansión en lo alto de una colina, al otro lado de la ciudad. Hay que pasar por los muelles pero, ¿que pasara contigo? —el chico se negaba a irse sin Goenji, sabía que si lo dejaba podría estar en mucho peligro.

—Yo estaré bien. Te escoltaré hasta que estemos lejos de esta zona y luego volveré para decir que el trabajo está listo.

—No te van a creer si no llevas pruebas.

—Me se algunos trucos —aún no estaba convencido pero discutir con Goenji en ese momento y en esa situación seria estúpido, y por demás inútil. Suspiró resignado, apartando varios mechones de cabello empapado de su frente. La lluvia estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**[V**iernes 12 de julio de 2013, 22:07**]**

Burn había bajado a la habitación de Nepper y ahora se miraban fijamente, como un juego para ver quien pestañaba primero.

—Escucha —comenzó el castaño, cansado por el silencio. Se sentó en su cama encorvándose un poco, con ropa seca cubriendo su cuerpo. Burn estaba de pie, de espaldas a la puerta, recostando de ella, con los brazos cruzados—, no sé qué es lo que esperas de mí en estos momentos, pero si es una disculpa o algo —Burn resopló por eso, torciendo los ojos—. Tomaré eso como un no —indicó fastidiado, era obvio que el chico en la puerta estaba molesto—. Mira, esta situación está fastidiándome, necesitas olvidar lo que pasó arriba.

—Dime que hubieses hecho si yo no hubiese estado allí.

—Nada —respondió con expresión y voz de obviedad—. ¿Por qué me tratas como si yo fuese el culpable? —entonces Burn respondió, colocando su mano izquierda de su cadera, bajando la otra, inclinando un poco su cabeza

—No se trata de eso. Necesito garantizar que sabes en la posición en la que me encuentro, porque no sé si te diste cuenta pero no eh avanzado nada en estos últimos meses —Nepper levanto una ceja y llevo su cuerpo hacia atrás sosteniéndose con sus brazos—, Gazelle es un niño problema, pero por desgracia me gusta mucho. No quiero que él piense que puede buscar lo que gana conmigo en otras personas.

—Eso te bajaría puntos.

—Me alegra que entiendas —por supuesto que entendía, había escuchado tanto del tema que sentía sabía incluso más que el mismo Burn.

—No quiero escuchar más de este tema. Ahora tengo mis propios problemas —Burn se despegó de la puerta, abrió un poco las piernas y se agachó apoyando los antebrazos en sus piernas, estaba extrañado. Pero sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Te follaste a alguien? —Nepper se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, suspirando con fuerza.

—Ojalá.

—¿Es tan serio? —el castaño solo levantó su mano mostrando su pulgar en señal de aceptación—. ¿De qué se trata? —ya había hablado mucho, era hora de corresponderle a su compañero. Aunque era mejor recibiendo consejos que dándolos.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Corrían hasta la autopista, Goenji se insultaba mentalmente por no haberse comprado la motocicleta que quería, cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Estaba la opción de robar alguna rápidamente, pero por algún motivo la presencia de Atsuya le oprimía ese impulso. También comenzó a pensar que esa improvisada huida tenía muchos clavos sueltos, como por ejemplo la autopista. Luego de llegar allí, ¿qué? Sí, estaban metidos en un lío, uno muy grande.

Atsuya por otro lado, tenía cosas más importantes para él en su cabeza; debía ir a esa mansión, allí estaba alguien, esa persona malvada y tramposa al que maldecía cada medio minuto. Iba a entrar y lo primero que haría sería tomarlo por el cuello y ahorcarlo lentamente. Maldijo el día en que decidió conseguir ese trabajo.

Al llegar a la autopista, Goenji lo sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando por fin llegaron a su primer destino.

—¿Y bien? Ya estamos aquí —comenzó Atsuya recuperando el aliento, Goenji miraba a todas direcciones tratando de buscar algo que pudiese servir de transporte, que no tengo un dueño cercano—. ¿No piensas robar nada? —Goenji arqueó una ceja sacudido por la pregunta, en su rostro se reflejaba algo de sorpresa—. Ibas a matarme, no me molestare si robas algo que nos ayude.

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes —aclaró algo molesto, el chico solo rio por lo bajo—, ya se me ocurrió algo.

Miró a su izquierda y notó a un hombre salir de su vehículo desesperadamente, para a continuación, vomitar a lo lejos. Goenji vio la oportunidad perfecta, tomó la mano de Atsuya y se acercó al auto, era un viejo FIAT del 66' color rojo bastante magullado y viejo, se notaba su falta de cuido y su interior se veía aun peor, y olía a alcohol.

—Tiene las llaves puestas —le susurró Atsuya a Goenji. Ambos pensaron por un instante en si subirse o no, pero fue un instante muy efímero, no tenían opción. Se adentraron al vehículo con caras de asco y sin más, Goenji arranco con fuerza.

Segundos después escucharon al hombre gritarles desde lejos. Ambos rieron, Atsuya sacó la cabeza del auto y miró al sujeto.

—¡No te mereces este auto! —le gritó, luego le sacó la lengua haciendo una mueca graciosa y bastante infantil—. Eso fue fácil —le comentó a Goenji mientras entraba nuevamente al auto.

—Quien diría que el hijo adorado de los Fubuki seria tremendo ladrón. Acabas de ganarte unos años, amigo —se burló el mayor, ambos rieron.

—Seduciré a quien tenga que seducir y saldré rápido, no te preocupes por mí —y continuaron riendo.

El auto era una verdadera madriguera de animales, había miles de botellas vacías, restos de comida rápida y ropa interior de mujer en los asientos traseros, por suerte para ambos los de adelante estaban razonablemente en mejores condiciones y el vehículo podía moverse sin problemas.

El teléfono de Goenji comenzó a sonar desde su bolsillo, lo sacó extrañado, no recibía llamadas muy seguido. Lo descolgó y lo colocó en su oído, al tiempo en que llegaban a una zona concurrida.

—[¿Fue linda tu semana?] —Goenji flaqueó por un instante, miró por el rabillo del ojo a su copiloto, pero este estaba distraído. Sus nervios incrementaron cuando observo el retrovisor a su izquierda, pero no perdió la compostura.

Había un auto sospechosamente cerca de ellos, Goenji había notado su presencia pero era un simple y corriente camaro color negro, no estaba ni lejos ni cerca, pero por alguna razón temía que algo sucediera. Acelero un poco, el otro auto hizo lo mismo.

—[Lamento mucho esto pero, así son las cosas. No más negocios.] —en un instante su espalda estaba llena de camaros negros, eran cinco en total. Uno de ellos se acercó del lado derecho, Atsuya miraba el vidrio ahumado junto a él, curioso, este bajó lentamente mostrando el rostro de Fudo. Atsuya no lo conocía, así que no dijo nada. El castaño le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, era lindo, así que se la devolvió, muy tímida y desinteresada. Esa pequeña sonrisa aparentemente inofensiva se volvió a una macabra e inmensa, muy parecida a la del gato Cheshire. Atsuya se sorprendió, su corazón bombeó muy rápido y de la nada, el sujeto mostró el cañón de lo que parecía ser una F92 plateada, pero ese detalle a Atsuya lo traía sin cuidado—. [Diviértanse en la fiesta, Fudo puede ser un poco agresivo al bailar. Espero que no te importe.]

—¡Shuuya, cuidado! —gritó Atsuya.

—¡Malditos! —secundó Goenji iracundo.

—¡Muéranse perras! —terció Fudo entre risotadas.

Como acto de reflejo ambos agacharon sus cabezas, Fudo comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra hacia la dirección del auto junto a él, golpeando con las balas la puerta, provocando un sonido metálico estruendoso. Goenji miró la expresión de terror que tenía Atsuya en el rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de determinación, observó el retrovisor alargado sobre él y pudo visualizar tres autos tras él, uno a cada lado. Su expresión era seria pero temeraria. Su vista se posó en el volante que sostenía con ambas manos, Atsuya tomaba su cabeza tratando de evitar que las balas le golpearan. La radio se encendió repentinamente. Sí, ese auto era un trozo de metal con rueda. Goenji solo deseaba que esa cosa aguantara para lo que pensaba hacer.

_*Metallica - I Disappear*_

—Será mejor que te sostengas.

Movió la palanca de cambios y presionó el acelerador de un golpe, se enderezó en su asiento pero le pidió a Atsuya que no lo hiciera, eso sería peligroso muy peligroso.

Su auto salió disparado y subía de los 90Km/h mientras perdía a los otros autos, pero solo por un instante. Fudo chasqueó la lengua sin dejar a un lado su sonrisa, miró al conductor a su lado y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que se adelantara, como respuesta el sujeto de ojos naranjas y cabellos lisos mostro su Mágnum calibre 50al tiempo en que alzaba ambas cejas y las bajaba rápidamente.

En la carretera no habían demasiados autos, pero aun así Goenji esquivaba con algo de dificultad mientras huía de un sujeto que le pisaba los talones; su nombre era Wataru, éste saco su cabeza y su mano izquierda mientras disparaba, gritaba y se reía como un maniático.

Goenji estaba colérico, el auto no lo ayudaba mucho, era un milagro que se moviera. Podía escuchar las balas estrellarse contra el metal y finalmente destruir en mil pedazos el cristal en la parte trasera. Atsuya grito al escuchar el ruido producido por la acción. En un pestañeo Fudo se encontraba de nuevo junto a ellos disparándoles sin cesar, Goenji viró a la izquierda rápidamente y movió la palanca de cambio, estaba frustrado por la impotencia, los sujetos no iban a dejarlos en paz y se le acababan las opciones. Encontró lo que parecía ser una construcción; un terreno que tenía esparcido materiales de trabajo y maquinas gigantes. No lo dudó dos veces y se dirigió a lo que pensó como un improvisado laberinto, se adentró a un tubo de cemento gigante seguido por dos autos, los otros tres no estaban a la vista lo que hizo que sus sentidos se alertaran más de lo que ya estaban.

—Necesito que sostengas el volante —habló segundos después de salir de la zona.

—… ¿Qué?

Los ojos de Atsuya se abrieron como platos al escuchar a su compañero, lo miró por un instante y se quedó sin habla ya que no lo sentía igual, no era el mismo.

—Toma el volante —sus palabras sonaban tan demandantes y serias que era difícil para el menor decir palabra—. ¡Que tomes el maldito volante! —sacó de su chaqueta su revólver. Los ojos de Atsuya estaban acuosos y se veía muy aturdido, pero hizo caso a lo que el otro le decía. Su miedo era que nunca había conducido así que no sabía cómo terminaría todo.

Tomó con ambas manos el volante incorporándose un poco, tragó con fuerza y observó como Goenji sacaba medio cuerpo del vehículo, habían salido del terreno sin lograr distanciarse ni un poco de los otros y ahora eran tres los que los perseguían. Debían perderlos como fuese.

Goenji disparó de una manera impecable al caucho del auto que se encontraba a la izquierda pero un poco detrás de él, haciendo que perdiera velozmente el control gracias a la velocidad en la que se encontraba para finalmente chocar con la parte trasera de un auto aparcado en una esquina.

Fudo estaba tras ellos, miró con furia la escena y su sonrisa desapareció por un instante. Tomo el _walkie-talkie_ y presionó el botón.

—¿Dónde mierdas estás? Perdimos a Wataru.

—[Estoy justo tras de ti. Me adelantare y le disparare en la nuca.]

—No seas imprudente, no estamos tratando con un novato… —el chico no respondió— ¡Sakiyama!

Y justo como había dicho, aceleró y se adelantó hasta quedar a la derecha del auto de Goenji.

—¡Maldita sea! —acercó de nuevo el aparato a su boca— ¡¿Genda dónde estás?!

Sakiyama usaba una pañoleta negra sobre su boca, pero la bajó hasta su cuello para mostrar su sonrisa mientras sacaba su arma, extendió su brazo y apuntó justo en la cara de Goenji, quien estaba conduciendo nuevamente. Goenji lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y le mostró una media sonrisa, molestándolo. Le expuso el revólver y sin dudarlo disparo, un único y certero disparo en la frente haciendo que su auto girara en su eje hasta chocar contra unas mesas y la pared de un restaurante.

—Novatos —murmuró Goenji fastidiado, la cuestión no era tan difícil como él creía y asumía que el único riesgo real era Fudo. Lo conocía, sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

Llegaron a la entrada de un puente no tan corto, perseguidos por Fudo y la aparición de los otros dos restantes.

—Narukami, Genda ¿Dónde mierdas estaban? ¿Por qué no respondían, par de incompetentes?

—[El muy imbécil no se saldrá con la suya.] —dijo el primero ya que sí habían logrado llegar hasta el terreno en construcción, pero se habían quedado atrás por culpa de Goenji.

—[Iré por la Izquierda. Narukami Cúbreme.] —secundó Genda. Odiaba que Fudo le hablara así solo por ser el favorito del favorito del jefe, pero no tenía opción; mataría al sujeto y luego volvería a casa para beber hasta perder la conciencia.

—[Copiado.]

—No hagan ninguna estupidez o me encargare de matarlos si él no lo hace —ambos chicos respondieron de manera afirmativa ante la amenaza de su jefe y se dispusieron a atacar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**[V**iernes 12 de julio de 2013, 22:29**]**

—Déjame ver si entendí —el pelirrojo mostraba las palmas de sus manos señalando una pausa, Nepper rolo los ojos fastidiado pero no dijo nada; quería, después de todo, algún consejo con respecto a su problema—. Está este chico; te seduce apenas entras al bar —vuelve a hacer una pausa colocando una expresión escéptica en su rostro— ¿Qué hacías en un bar si fuiste por comida?

—¿A quién le importa? Continúa.

—Está bien —no quiso insistir ya que parecía inútil, así que decidió no preguntar nada innecesario—, luego de coquetear mutuamente y ligar un poco dice que quiere que vuelvas a su bar, y tú, flechado, le dices que lo harás. El único problema es que tienes un horario de salida y no puedes hacer paradas —Nepper arqueó una ceja, pues era cierto; salir de allí no era algo que hacían a voluntad. Solo salían cuando era sumamente necesario —. Eso, y que Grand no te permitiría nunca una relación con alguien de esta ciudad.

—¿Y quién es Grand? —preguntó exasperado.

—Y tus padres tampoco —habló rápidamente concluyendo, el castaño no pudo decir nada más. Ese era un tema que no iba a tocar.

—No me importa —comenzó luego de un rato—, honestamente no me importa; lo de Grand se negocia y mis padres están en Brasil justo ahora, así que no se tienen que enterar —Burn se encogió de hombros, eran buenos puntos, sin embargo aún no estaba muy convencido—. ¿Por qué no mejor me dices algo que me sirva?

Se miraron unos segundos. Ya se iban a cumplir catorce años desde que se vieron por primera vez, el tiempo se había ido muy rápido pero eso no impidió que se formara esa extraña amistad que tenían. Por un lado; Nepper era todo un personaje, tocaba la armónica más de lo que hablaba o sonreía, eran muy escasas las ocasiones en que lo hacía por periodos teóricamente largos —como esa conversación por ejemplo-, le gustaba estar solo todo el tiempo y la razón por la que se mantenía reunido con los demás en la «sala» era gracias al gran calor que hacía al bajar a las habitaciones. Era una persona muy cerrada y directa, y sin embargo no era tan difícil el «leerle» los ojos de vez en cuando, aunque en ocasiones podía ser muy impulsivo y dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Era una persona que trataba de actuar como alguien que no era. Estaba loco.

Pero allí todos lo estaban.

¿Qué por qué era tan cercano a Burn? La respuesta era tan complicada como la pregunta. Nepper no lo sabía, el pelirrojo era irritante, muy irritante. No se quedaba callado así que no era difícil saber cuándo algo le molestaba. Era una persona que indudablemente actuaba por inercia, y las cosas le salían bien por mera coincidencia. Era un tipo con suerte, eso también lo irritaba. Lo único que parecía estar mal en su vida era ese pequeño y blanco problema llamado Gazelle, cosa que también lo irritaba.

Sin dejar de mirarse, Burn caminó hasta quedar muy cerca del castaño. Luego se arrodilló frente a él.

—Desearía que las cosas parecieran igual de fáciles en mi cabeza —comenzó dando un largo y profundo suspiro, no sabía muy bien que decir—, si quieres que te diga lo que pienso: creo que deberías hacer lo que quieras.

—Es lo que tú harías —señaló Nepper ladeando una sonrisa, Burn la correspondió.

—Exacto. Pero eso no implica que debas hacer una estupidez; eso es lo que yo haría —ambos rieron. No sabían porque, pero era una mezcla agradable de fastidio que ninguno podía explicar.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente haciendo que los chicos voltearan, notando el rostro pálido de Gazelle quien los miraba con los parpados caídos y una expresión cansona. Burn se levantó preocupado. El chico se apoyó súbitamente de la puerta para no caer; tenía vértigo y estaba mareado. Burn lo tomó por los hombros y lo dirigió con cuidado hacia la cama, Nepper se colocó algo de ropa seca y se acercó al dúo.

—Está sudando frío —le dijo al castaño, asustado.

—Quizá se le bajo la tensión, lo que es raro porque acaba de comer —secundó Nepper con las manos en la cadera.

Burn miraba como Gazelle se hiperventilaba, no sabía qué hacer en esa situación. Se maldijo por no haber sido más cuidadoso y no haber prestado más atención; sentía que era su culpa.

—O quizá fue la comida. Traeré algo para el malestar —miró el cuerpo tendido en su cama—, algo para la fiebre y creo que también unas pastillas para el estómago. Verifica bien los síntomas y así sabré cual darle. Solo espero que no sea alérgico a ninguno de estos medicamentos —notó el rostro lleno de preocupación de su amigo, quien tomaba la mano de Gazelle y la acariciaba sin dejar de mirarlo—. Estará bien, no debe ser nada grave.

Salió de la habitación velozmente y subió las escaleras para buscar lo que creía necesitar. El pelirrojo colocó su frente sobre la de Gazelle y notó que estaba fría; su pulso estaba algo lento y aparentemente no podía respirar. Una alergia quizás. Acomodó la almohada para que estuviese más cómodo y le secó el sudor del rostro.

—Te ves horrible —le comentó tratando de sonar gracioso.

—Cállate —escuchó susurrar a Gazelle —.Estoy bien, solo quiero dormir. Llévame a mi cuarto —ordenó mirando a la pared, su mano estaba siendo agarrada por Burn pero no tenía fuerzas para decir nada más.

Burn suspiro resignado; ni enfermo iba a cambiar de actitud con él. Le pidió que esperara a que Nepper le diera algo de medicina y luego lo llevaría, Gazelle bufo en su cabeza, tenía sueño y sentía su cuerpo pesado. En el lugar solo se escuchaba la su respiración, hasta que llegó Nepper y le preguntó a Burn lo que creía que el chico tenia. Una vez que el castaño confirmó lo síntomas le pidió que se tomara una pastilla y le dio una botella de agua. Luego le dijo a Burn que lo llevara a su habitación para que descansara y los tres salieron.

Burn llevo al chico a su cuarto, ya luego le diría a Grand lo que sucedía. Lo recostó en su cama y acomodó su almohada; se sentó en una esquina para esperar a que se durmiera, pero Gazelle le tomó la muñeca.

—Estoy bien, lárgate de una vez.

—¿Esa es forma de hablarle a la persona que te está ayudando? Que desagradecido.

—En todo caso fue Nepper el que lo hizo —Burn arqueo una ceja—, luego le agradeceré debidamente. Ahora lárgate.

Le soltó la muñeca y se giró para quedar de cara a la pared. Burn respiró con fuerza para evitar perder la cordura en ese instante, era un masoquista y se sentía como tal. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna con Gazelle pero no era de las personas que se rendían tan fácilmente, debía comenzar a tomar las riendas de esa _relación _si quería que algo cambiara, por supuesto no estaba esperando a que el chico fuese un amor o un ángel con él, mucho menos que lo tratara bien; solo esperaba respeto y que lo tratara menos como un juguete y más como un amante. Luego haría que se enamorara.

Sí, todo parecía ser fácil en su cabeza.

Nepper estaba frente a la puerta de Grand, miraba la perilla mientras ensayaba mentalmente su diálogo y la posible respuesta que recibiría. Luego de tres suspiros seguidos, decidió armarse de valor y tocar, escuchó al pelirrojo pedirle que pasara así que abrió.

Grand estaba sentado en la silla frente a un pequeño escritorio, leyendo unos papeles. Llevaba puestos unos lentes de lectura pequeños pero no tenía camisa. Su vista se posó en el castaño esperando a que hablara.

—¿Y bien?

—Necesito salir. Iré a un bar cerca de la 52 —se mantuvo en silencio durante un segundo esperando alguna reacción, Grand no dijo nada, así que continuó—, queda a diez minutos caminando…

—Se la distancia —lo cortó el pelirrojo—. ¿Eso es todo? —Nepper asintió— Pueden hacer lo que les plazca, la única regla es no ser descubiertos. En ningún momento les dije lo contrario; ve a donde quieras, mantente al margen y comunícate conmigo. Si entiendes eso entonces vete —se quitó los lentes y se levantó para acercarse al chico y colocarle su mano en el hombro—. Nepper, hermano. No puedes, por ningún motivo, meterte en problemas.

—¿Por qué lo dices como si fuese algo común?

Grand sonrió.

—Corazonada.

Nepper no dijo nada al respecto. Torció los ojos e inclinó la cabeza pensando que su amigo no tenía remedio. No podía contrariarlo.

—No me meteré en problemas, pero no vayan a esperarme —Grand ya sabía lo que sucedía, o por lo menos se hacía una idea. El castaño se alejó de él y abrió la puerta—. Casi lo olvidaba. Gazelle está en su cuarto con malestar, tal vez por la comida o la temperatura pero no te preocupes, no es grave. Ya está mejor.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

Y volvió a sentarse en su silla, ya luego iría a ver a su amigo. Nepper salió del lugar y fue a su habitación para dormir un poco; si el calor lo dejaba, claro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Atsuya cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se hacía muchas preguntas. La mirada de Goenji era completamente diferente a la que había visto cuando lo conoció; había algo más.

Por otro lado, aún quedaban tres autos que los perseguían y estaban entrando a la siguiente zona de la gran ciudad. En pocos minutos llegarían a los muelles, debía perderlos allí o sería imposible esconder a Atsuya. El auto estaba en su límite así que comenzó a improvisar; justo detrás estaba uno de los camaros en color negro y naranja, el conductor tenía el cabello castaño y miraba al frente con cólera. Goenji Abrió sus ojos al recordar que lo conocía. Era Genda; su antiguo _compañero_ _de_ _encargos_. No le extraño para nada que estuviese tratando de matarlo, de hecho le hubiese parecido extraño de no ser así; el sujeto hacía lo que fuese con tal de conseguir dinero.

Tampoco le dolió ni sintió remordimiento cuando pisó el freno de golpe provocando que ambos autos chocaran. Para ambos conductores la escena se vio como en cámara lenta. Aceleró nuevamente y viró a la izquierda rápidamente escuchando el sonido chirriante de las llantas en el pavimento. Su auto estaba destrozado y humeante, su parachoques estaba siendo -literalmente- arrastrado en el suelo. Pero había logrado que el auto de Genda quedara de cabeza, también humeante.

—¡Me cago en ti, Goenji! —gritó histérico. Su frente estaba cubierta de sangre y su nariz estaba rota, pero la ira que lo cubría hacia que no sintiera dolor alguno—. Juro que me las pagaras.

—[¡Genda! ¿Estás bien? Contesta, no encuentro la señal de tu auto en el radar. Genda] —no podía sentir sus extremidades pero sabía que si no salía del vehículo pronto podría explotar— [¡Genda, responde! ¡Es una orden!]

—¡Maldita sea, ojala pudiera! ¡Mierda! —maldecía a Narukami por seguir de largo, sabía que el chico no iba a poder vencer a Goenji. La voz ligeramente aguda tras el intercomunicador sonaba preocupada. Quería poder tomarlo y decir que estaba bien, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde había quedado esa cosa —. Sakuma… estoy bien. No te preocupes —comenzó a toser, su boca estaba llena de sangre y las cosas a su alrededor se difuminaban poco a poco. Sentía ganas de vomitar y tenía sueño, pero sabía que si se dormía no iba a poder despertar y aun tenia cuentas pendientes.

—[Genda] —la voz del chico sonaba contraída por la angustia—, [sé que estas vivo, así que será mejor que te levantes y vuelvas aquí… o me voy a molestar] —el castaño ladeo una pequeña sonrisa, el dolor había comenzado a sentirse cuando comenzó a toser. Se arrastró como pudo hacia afuera, desde la ventana. Quería ver de nuevo a Sakuma, quería ver el cadáver de Goenji, quería poder dispararle en la frente a Fudo y sobre todo, quería tener dinero para poder encontrar a alguien que había perdido hace mucho tiempo. No podía morir aun.

Sus piernas estaban rotas, algunas costillas y una de ellas estaba presionando uno de sus pulmones. Solo logró salir hasta la cintura, no tenía fuerzas para más.

—Voy a volver, te lo prometo.

—[¡Genda!]

Goenji pudo escuchar una explosión tras él, a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia. Vio el fuego y el humo negro desde su retrovisor pero no había expresión en su rostro; no estaba feliz ni triste.

Volteó para ver a Atsuya, el pequeño estaba que moría del terror y temblaba mucho, debía sacarlo de allí pronto. Uno de los últimos dos camaros estaba muy cerca, apuntando con su arma pero no hacia ellos. Los ojos de Goenji se abrieron de nuevo; ¡el sujeto iba a dispararle a la cabina del combustible! Si hacía eso explotarían inmediatamente, así que comenzó a conducir en zigzag mientras esquivaba a los autos y peatones que se encontraba. La gente gritaba y se escondía al escuchar los disparos.

—¡Esto es por Genda, maldito! —Narukami vio la oportunidad perfecta, disparó una última vez atinando a su blanco, pero no a su objetivo. El disparo llegó a la cabina de gasolina de un auto que se topó entre ellos. Maldijo por lo bajo, el sujeto sí que era suertudo.

Se acercaron a una ruta en cruzy Fudo salió de una esquina, chocando el lado en donde estaba Atsuya. Ninguno se lo esperó, el auto se volcó y giró un par de veces sobre sí mismo hasta quedar de pie, por suerte para ambos. Las ratas se detuvieron y al salir de sus camaros ya no había nadie cerca de la zona.

—Pronto vendrá la policía, así que acabemos con esto rápido —señaló con el pulgar el letrero verde tras él—. Esta zona no nos pertenece… aun.

Ambos sonrieron.

Narukami comenzó a rascar su cabeza con algo de desesperación, sin dejar de sonreír. Y se colocó los grandes audífonos que mantenía en el cuello.

—_I'm pain, i'm hope, i'm suffer_ —cantando por lo bajo, la letra de una canción que no dejaba de sonar en la radio. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el FIAT con cuidado, ambos tenían un arma en la mano pero debían ser meticulosos—, _ain't no mercy ain't no mercy there for me_ —continuaba tarareando. Fudo arqueó una ceja al no recibir signos de vida de los otros dos.

—No escucho nada.

—Quizás estén muertos ya —Fudo suspiró pesadamente.

—Es una pena, me hubiese gustado mucho dispararles.

Atsuya estaba inconsciente. Goenji sangraba mucho y su hombro izquierdo estaba dislocado, pensó en la posibilidad que tenía de ganar en una situación así; no muchas. Vio su arma, la tomó con cuidado, aun le quedaban balas, improvisar era algo muy arriesgado. Estúpida obsesión con los revólveres.

Cerró sus ojos y se mantuvo quieto, reposando su cabeza en su asiento, haciéndose el muerto, con el arma escondida en su chaqueta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Silencio.

Sakuma miraba atónito a la pantalla que mostraba el mapa de la ciudad y la zona en donde se encontraban los camaros, que eran señalados como puntos rojos titilantes. Dos únicos puntos rojos.

—Esto… Esto no es posible —no podía hablar, hubiese arrancado a llorar de no ser porque habían presentes en el lugar.

Kido suspiró al ver los puntos rojos detenerse y verificar que uno de esos era Fudo. Se levantó de su haciendo y acercó el _walkie-talkie_ a su rostro.

—¿Cuál es la situación?

—[Todo en orden. Interceptamos a Goenji y al chico, pero creo que los maté mientras lo hacía] — Kido sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos—. [Pero perdimos a tres en el trayecto.]

—¿Y Genda? ¿Está Genda contigo? —preguntó rápidamente acercándose para que Fudo lo escuchara bien, pero Kido no había presionado el botón así que no pudo escuchar nada. El castaño miró a Sakuma mecánicamente haciendo que se contrajera y bajara la mirada.

—¿Hay alguien más a parte de Narukami contigo? —el corazón de Sakuma se detuvo por un instante, Fudo no respondía y las ganas de llorar no se detenían.

—[No] —respondió finalmente —. [Perdimos a Wataru, a Sakiyama… y a Genda.]— Sakuma comenzó a hiperventilarse, se forzaba a si mismo por no hacerlo pero era inútil—. [Eso sucede cuando no me obedecen. Hablamos luego] —dijo para finalizar.

—No te diviertas demasiado, solo son las nueve de la noche.

Y soltó el aparato.

Hubo un minuto de silencio. Unos lo hacían por los compañeros caídos y otros por miedo a hablar y ser reprendidos por Kido. El castaño miraba a Sakuma implacable, esperando que éste hiciera o dijera algo. Se sentó nuevamente al notar que no sucedía nada y sonrió complacido por la misión cumplida, iría a dar el informe oral a Kageyama una vez los dos chicos volvieran a las alcantarillas, luego se relajaría un poco para ir hacia las oficinas de la empresa de Fubuki junto con su jefe para tener una _charla _con él. Esperando que haya entendido _la indirecta_.

—Sakuma —le llamó Kido. Éste no odia levantar la cabeza; sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por la ira, y rojos por las ganas de llorar. Kido suspiro—. Vete y vuelve mañana a las nueve. Es tiempo suficiente para que te calmes un poco y lo superes —el chico se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir cualquier emoción que amenazaba con salir impulsivamente de su cuerpo. Estaba harto de ese trato, de ser degradado a una simple cucaracha solo por aceptar lo que era: un marica enamorado de otro hombre. Los hombres que trabajaban a su lado lo fueron desplazando con asco y lo humillaban. Casi no iba a misiones, esperaba el día en que le volaran la tapa de los sesos pero eso nunca sucedía. Si ya no lo necesitaban, ¿por qué no lo mataban aun? Fácil, la razón era que se había convertido en el objeto de burla de toda la alcantarilla, de todos, incluso de los novatos y él no podía hacer nada. Pensó en suicidarse una vez, de no ser porque Genda estaba allí para hablarle y «consolarle» de algún modo. Fue el único que no se alejó al saber lo que era, el único que no se asqueó ni se mofó, que no lo miraba y se apartaba creyendo que se terminaría enamorando de él. Cosa que terminó sucediendo inevitablemente.

Levantó su rostro y lo inclinó ligeramente a la izquierda, entrecerró los ojos y relajó sus facciones mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Solo una pequeña curva en la comisura de sus labios.

—Como gustes, jefe.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta, escuchando los cuchicheos y las risitas de algunos presentes, no pudo hacer más que ignóralos y seguir su camino. Pero en ese lapso no agachó ni un instante la cabeza.

Caminó por el pasillo recordando cuanto pudo. Genda se acercó a él mientras escondía su rostro entre sus piernas.

_¿Quieres morir? _

Le preguntó mientras apuntaba un arma a la cabellera plateada del moreno. En ese momento recordaba las ganas que tenia de acabar con su vida, así que asintió sin mirarlo.

_No es cierto, no eres un cobarde o no estuvieses aquí. Ahora solo quieres desaparecer._

Sakuma comenzó a desbordar lágrimas igual que lo hizo aquella tarde. Había levantado la cabeza y el arma había quedado entre sus ojos; Genda presionó el gatillo, pero el arma no estaba cargada. Sakuma no lo sabía así que cerró sus ojos y se cohibió por inercia.

_Tú no quieres morir; eres un fraude. Pero puedes volverte hombre si aceptas quien eres, puedes seguir trabajando aquí si te endureces._

—Ya no tengo equipo —repitió las palabras que le había dicho al castaño, con un deje de tristeza y melancolía.

_Yo seré tu equipo. _

Llegó hasta las escaleras pero se detuvo, había dos chicos frente a él que se interponían en el camino. Secó sus ojos con las mangas de su suéter y levantó el rostro mirándolos con desdén, pues eran los sujetos que más odiaba a parte de Kido, claro.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí Jimon —dijo el de lentes con arrogancia **—, **pero si es la pequeña _bailarina_.

—¿Perdiste tus zapatillas, princesa? —secundó el otro de manera socarrona mientras se acercaba al platinado.

Sakuma observaba atento todos sus movimientos, entrecerrando los ojos sin moverse. No tenía tiempo ni cabeza para jugar con ellos, quería irse y desplomarse en su cama lo más pronto posible. El sujeto de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros era Jimon; se acercó a Sakuma lentamente hasta que sus cuerpos se separaban solo por algunos centímetros. Era mucho más alto y corpulento que él, tenía que levantar más el rostro para poder mirarle desde esa distancia tan corta, pero no se sentía intimidado ya que aún estaba colérico.

—No tengo tiempo para sus estupideces —comenzó, sintiendo que ya podía hablar sin temblar sus palabras—, hazte a un lado —Ordenó de manera implacable. Porque después de todo, su rango en las alcantarillas seguía siendo más alto que el de ellos.

El de lentes comenzó a carcajearse, tomando su estómago con ambas manos. Jimon solo sonrió, volviendo algo escalofriante su mirada, ya que sus facciones eran grandes y duras.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Masaru? La princesa cree que aún tiene poder sobre nosotros. ¿Qué hacemos? —El nombrado calló su risa súbitamente, enarcó una ceja torciendo un poco sus lentes redondos. Luego metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos. Sakuma se alertó.

—Yo opino que hay que hacerle un favor al jefe —sonreía de medio lado mostrando sus colmillos, que eran ligeramente más grandes y afilados que los normales. El platinado observo como sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo y la abría. Flaqueo por un momento y llevo un pie atrás; él estaba desarmado —, ¿por qué no bailas para nosotros?

Sakuma no tuvo tiempo de pestañear, Jimon había tomado sus muñecas y las comenzó a presionar con fuerza. Volvió en sí cuando sintió el dolor que producía la presión del castaño, cerró uno de sus ojos haciendo una mueca y agachó la cabeza cuando Jimon llevo sus brazos arriba. Después de todo ellos querían verlo bailar.

¿Por qué no hacerlo?

—Bailaré para ustedes —indicó mientras posicionaba su pie derecho—, pero no les va a gustar —llevó su pie rápidamente y con fuerza hacia arriba desde su espalda, su pie se elevó perfectamente y golpeó la nariz de su captor con el talón, haciendo que lo liberara del agarre, dando un grito gutural por el golpe. Masaru miró la escena sin dejar de sonreír. Sabía de lo que era capaz el chico, por algo lo llamaban bailarina.

—¡Baila mariquita! ¡Baila!

Sakuma se incorporó rápidamente y agachó su cuerpo inclinando sus rodillas como si de un animal a punto de atacar se tratase. Con una mano en el piso y la otra elevada y hacia atrás: Era una técnica única que había creado y perfeccionado él mismo. Solo cuatro personas la apreciaron sin morir, eso incluía a Kageyama, Kido y Fudo. Genda era el cuarto. Estaba tan furioso que se encargaría de que la cifra no aumentara.

Odiaba las armas de fuego, no era bueno con ellas así que siempre fue un problema, pero lo compensaba con su extraña pero fascinante habilidad para doblar su cuerpo, su poder al lanzar golpes y su velocidad para evadirlos. Era como una serpiente y se movía como tal.

Masaru lanzó la navaja hacia su otra mano y se inclinó ligeramente, tronó su cuello y sin hacerse esperar corrió hacia Sakuma decidido a cortarle el cuello. Pero el chico fue más rápido, impulsándose con la mano que tenía en el piso; dio un giro en el aire elevando sus piernas, luego giró sobre sí mismo con las piernas abiertas, golpeando dos veces el rostro del otro. Volvió a su pose inicial al tiempo en que los lentes del otro caían y se partían en el suelo. El labio y la ceja de Masaru sangraban pero su sonrisa no desaparecía. Trastabilló pero no se dejó caer, el golpe no había sido tan fuerte como había escuchado por allí, pero lo dejó algo sorprendido. Sacó otras dos navajas más pequeñas de su chaqueta y las lanzó velozmente, Sakuma pudo esquivar la primera pero la había lanzado tan cerca de su cuerpo que fue inútil al esquivar la segunda, incrustándose en su hombro. Arrugó la nariz y cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando emitir sonido alguno, no quería darles el gusto. Tomó el mango del objeto y de un veloz movimiento lo sacó, arrojándolo al otro extremo del lugar.

—No me mires así —le pidió el castaño de cabellera corta—, ¿Viste lo que le hiciste a mis lentes? —se relamió la comisura de su labio sangrante, luego limpió la sangre que le pendía de la ceja con la mano que sostenía la navaja— No creas que no vas a pagármelas.

—Yo no te debo…

Sakuma no pudo hablar ya que una bala se impactó en su hombro previamente lastimado. Gritó por el dolor y su cuerpo cayó hacia delante. Había ignorado por completo que Jimon seguía en el lugar y estaba tras él. La primera patada que había dado sí había sido con su fuerza máxima, logrando que cayera semiinconsciente por unos segundos. Pero no fue suficiente para noquear a alguien tan grande.

—No me gusta que me ignoren —aclaró tomando el puente de su nariz rota y torciéndolo para acomodarla, produciendo el sonido de sus huesos en el acto —. En especial, una mariquita como tú.

No podía mover su brazo derecho pero aun podía pelear, trato de incorporarse ignorando el dolor pero Masaru se acercó y pisó su hombro haciéndole presión.

—No eres tan fuerte como había escuchado —Masaru negaba lentamente con la cabeza con una mueca de decepción en su rostro—, pero no podía esperar más de alguien como tú. No me llegas ni a los tobillos.

—¿Qué tal si se los rompemos? —Propuso Jimon girando su arma con su dedo —. Se los quebraré a balazos. Tal vez así deje de estar brincando como conejo.

—Es una buena propuesta compañero —, aclaró, luego hizo algo más de presión en el hombro de Sakuma para dejarlo e inclinarse cerca de su rostro— pero creo que tengo una idea mejor.

Ambos se sonrieron. Jimon pateó el estómago del de cabellera plateada con fuerza, sus ojos se abrieron por el golpe y comenzó a tocer desesperadamente.

—Eso fue por mi nariz.

Masaru lo volteo cara arriba. Sakuma no podía moverse, gracias al golpe había perdido el aire. El castaño de cabellos cortos se inclinó aún más a su rostro, mostrándole el filo de su navaja y dibujando un camino invisible en su rostro con ella. No pudo evitar sentir miedo al contacto frío del arma, pero no dijo ni hizo nada.

—¿Te crees muy rudo, bailarina? —Llevó la navaja hasta su ojo derecho —Genda ya no podrá salvarte.

—¡Aaah! —El cuerpo bajo Masaru se retorcía de dolor. Jimon había tomado sus brazos para que no tratase de escapar. Sakuma sintió pánico, mezclado con un dolor agonizante que provenían desde lo más profundo de su ser. Su garganta se había desgarrado por aquel grito que resonó en cada pasillo del lugar.

—Ya casi terminamos. —Advirtió el sujeto, colocando la navaja ensangrentada a un lado y mostrándole dos de sus dedos más el pulgar —Ya viene la mejor parte. Y esto es por romper mis lentes.

Metió sus dedos en la cuenca de Sakuma. Arrancándole el ojo.

Gritó y gritó con desesperación, pidió perdón y se humillo, suplicó por su vida y llamó a su mamá, a Genda, al dios en quien no creía. Pero nadie salió a salvarlo, nadie quiso escucharlo. Hasta que perdió la conciencia y dejó de moverse.

Ambos sujetos se levantaron sin dejar de sonreír. Masaru miró el ojo de Sakuma en su mano y lo aplastó en su palma.

—No vamos a necesitar más esto —. Aclaró al tiempo en que sacudía su mano en el aire para quitar un poco la sangre.

—Dulces sueños, princesita.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**[L**a misma noche, minutos antes.**]**

—[No te diviertas demasiado, solo son las nueve de la noche.]

—Claro que sí jefecito —. Musitó Fudo por lo bajo sin mucho interés en obedecer, sacó su teléfono y comenzó a teclear los botones.

Narukami daba pasos al ritmo de la música y movía la cabeza de arriba abajo entretenido, mientras se acercaba a la puerta del volante en donde Goenji se encontraba. Al llegar se inclinó con las manos en la cintura para fisgonear dentro del auto, notó al chico inconsciente que aun respiraba al lado de Goenji y sonrió, Fudo tendría más diversión después de todo.

—¡Jefe! —Llamó el chico sonriendo de oreja a oreja, virando su rostro a la izquierda sin moverse —¡El acompañante del sujeto esta…! —Antes de poder concretar la frase, se derrumbó de lleno en el pavimento. Una bala le había atravesado la cien.

Y Goenji estaba saliendo del auto.

Fudo escuchó el disparo y volteó de inmediato, apuntando hacia el auto. La puerta se abría forzosamente ya que estaba abollada pero Goenji pudo salir; tenía hematomas en el rostro y sangre en toda su ropa. Miró de reojo a Atsuya y luego a Fudo, pero no lo apuntaba.

—¿Tú no te cansas, amigo? —Preguntó el castaño entre molesto y hastiado por la insistencia del otro—. Me caías bien, en serio que sí. Pero resulta que metiste la pata y ahora te toca besar el suelo —. Se acercó a Goenji a paso lento, meciendo la mano que sostenía su arma—. ¿Te lastimaste? Pobrecillo. Deja que te ayude con eso —. Le disparó más arriba de la rodilla derecha, el cuerpo de Goenji se fue hacia atrás pero no cayó al suelo de espaldas, se impulsó como pudo hacia delante arrodillándose. Respiraba por la boca lentamente, inhalando y exhalando con profundidad. —Ups. —Murmuró con gracia, le apuntaba al corazón—. Pero esta vez no fallaré, y luego mataré a tu amiguito si sigue vivo. Pero si no, me divertiré al menos jugando con su cadáver. Caminó más rápido hasta llegar frente a Goenji y lo tomó con fuerza del cabello, halándolo para obligarlo a mirarle el rostro. Fudo mantenía esa sonrisa de arrogancia que lo caracterizaba y le puso la boca de su F92 bajo la barbilla— ¿Quieres decir algo antes de morir?

—Cuando te mate…—comenzó Goenji despacio— te escupiré el rostro, tomaré al chico, tu chaqueta y tu auto… Y luego iré por Kido. Luego por la rata mayor. —Concluyó lo último con una sonrisa. El castaño no pudo evitar mofarse como loco.

—¿Me estas jodiendo, no es así? —Dejó de reír inclinándose un poco hacia delante—. Y dime una cosa, señor grandes planes ¿cómo piensas hacer eso? Porque te recuerdo que ya no te quedan balas, y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo en tu situación, ahora es inútil —. Sonaba muy confiado, pues no había más que verdad en sus palabras. Goenji lo sabía.

—Tienes razón. A mí ya no me quedan balas —, Fudo deformó su expresión en una parecida a sorpresa, giró su torso al tiempo en que escuchaba el disparo de un arma y sentía una bala impactar en la parte baja de su abdomen, haciéndolo caer. Soltando el arma—. A mí.

Atsuya se encontraba más delante de él, apuntando uno de los revólveres de Goenji con las manos temblantes por el miedo. Su rostro estaba lleno de sudor y sangre, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto y le dolía la garganta. Su ropa también estaba cubierta de sangre y sentía que en cualquier momento volvería a perder el conocimiento desplomándose, su vista estaba en un punto específico en algún lugar frente a él, daba pequeños brinquitos parecidos a espasmos de vez en cuando por la conmoción y el llanto que reprimía pero no quería expulsar. No dejaba de apuntar y no se movía, así que Goenji se levantó lentamente tratando de no afincar demasiado su pie, se acercó cojeando hacia el chico y tomó con cuidado el pequeño cañón del revólver.

—Ya está Atsuya, todo acabó, dame eso. Todo termino —, Atsuya seguía sin mover un musculo. Lentamente comenzó a aflojar el agarre del arma entre sus manos pero aun no dejaba de mirar ese punto inexistente— Tranquilo —. Le decía llevando el arma a su bolsillo trasero—. No pasa nada, lo hiciste bien —. Goenji abrazó al chico por el cuello y éste lo correspondió rápidamente, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y desahogándose al fin.

—Yo… ¿Lo maté? —Preguntó con miedo, jamás había hecho algo parecido, nunca había disparado un arma y mucho menos había matado a alguien alguna vez.

—Claro que no Atsuya, no lo mataste.

Fudo se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Goenji se separó del chico segundos después, ya estando más calmado. Le pidió que se dirigiera al camaro y dio media vuelta, pero Atsuya no se movió, no podía. Goenji se acercó al castaño con cuidado de no lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba. Estaba muy oscuro ya, las luces tenues de la calle eran la única iluminación que tenían, ya que esa noche no había estrellas. Una vez que se encontró lo suficientemente cerca como para que el sujeto lo viese, le escupió en la cara, limpiándose los labios con su manga. Fudo movió su cara sin dejar de retorcerse, no sabía exactamente donde había quedado la bala, pero sabía que había sido un lugar en donde una bala jamás debería llegar. Goenji se paró con la cabeza de Fudo al frente y se inclinó para alar su chaqueta, con algo de forcejeo logró quitársela, la sacudió un poco y revisó sus bolsillos, consiguiendo las llaves del camaro.

—¡Maldito! —Gritó histérico, luego rió con ganas—, te está faltando algo ¿No crees?

—No estoy haciendo las cosas en el orden que dije que las haría. Y también hay un cambio de planes—, se encaminó hacia Atsuya, quien no se había movido de su lugar. Goenji estaba preocupado —Te dejare vivir, para que le digas a Kido que lo mataré en cuanto lo vea —. Volteó su rostro para mirarlo una vez más —Y dime, ¿qué mejor manera de que pagues por lo que estás haciendo, que dejarte vivir sabiendo que no cumpliste con tu tarea, y volver a las alcantarillas en donde serás el hazmerreír por haber sido vencido por un chico que jamás había usado un arma en su vida?

Tomó el hombro de Atsuya haciéndolo volver de su ensimismamiento, le sonrió amablemente y le besó la mejilla con dulzura para que se calmara un poco. Atsuya le correspondió la sonrisa con algo de torpeza, y de un momento a otro sintió como su entorno se desvanecía cayendo en los brazos de Goenji, quien trastabilló un poco pero logró mantenerse de pie. El chico se estaba muriendo, había recibido la mayor parte del golpe.

El camaro estaba algo dañado en la parte delantera pero estaba mejor que el viejo FIAT así que era una buena idea después de todo. El único problema que parecía tener era llevar a Atsuya hacia el auto sin lastimarlo ni lastimarse.

Fudo trataba de no moverse ya que eso intensificaba el dolor, tomo su _walkie-talkie_con la mano ensangrentada, mientras oprimía la herida con la otra y escuchaba como las llantas de su auto chirriaban y rallaban el pavimento a toda prisa. Al tenerlo por fin entre sus dedos se dispuso a presionar el botón, pero la voz de Kido lo detuvo.

—[¿Fudo? ¿Por qué quitaste el rastreador de tu auto? ¿Qué estás haciendo?] **—**sonaba molesto, Fudo también lo estaba. Maldijo a Goenji pero se contuvo para no gritar**—. **[¿A dónde te diriges? Responde maldita sea.]

—¿Quieres calmarte y dejarme hablar? ¡Coño! El puto se fue —, era demasiado, no quería decirlo. La ira lo estaba consumiendo, miró el cielo y se limpió el sudor de la frente arrugando la boca al pensar sus palabras—. Se fue con mi auto. Mató a Narukami y se llevó al chico, estoy herido de muerte tirado cerca de la calle principal —. Su voz se hacía débil con cada palabra, estaba perdiendo la conciencia—. Ven por mi Yuto.

Kido se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos eternos.

—[No soy tu niñera Akio, te dije que era peligroso. Debiste dejar que Densuke se llevara a los muchachos, tú ya no estas…] —Fudo lo cortó antes de poder terminar la oración.

—No necesito que me sermonees —. Respiraba con fuerza. Comenzó a escupir sangre para no ahogarse—. [¿Vendrás por mí?] —su mirada estaba perdiendo el brillo.

Kido suspiró.

—[Sabes que sí. Siempre te ando salvando la vida después de todo.] —Fudo sonrió, sintiendo los parpados extrañamente pesados—. [Pero no creas que saldrás salvo de esta. Seguramente te darán de baja, si logro evitar que te linchen.]

—Eso está bien —, el de ojos verdes no sabía cómo es que aun podía hablar

—[¿Fudo? Espérame allí ¿OK?... ¿Fudo?]

—Estaré esperándote justo aquí —. Mintió. Ya conocía su final —Y Yuto —, su mano dejó de obedecerlo, ya no estaba presionando el botón para poder ser escuchado por el otro. Kido se quedó en silencio pero no escucho nada.

—[¿Qué pasa? ¿Fudo?]

—Cuídate —. Le dijo a la nada, cerrando sus ojos y dando el último suspiro para caer inconsciente.

—[¿Akio?...] —Kido se dejó caer en su silla—. Iré por ti amigo mío.

—Jefe —, le llamó un castaño de cabellos negros, pelo liso y labios grandes. Kido no lo miró— ¿Perdimos a Fudo?

Silencio.

—No Kazumichi, el idiota sigue vivo —. Se levantó nuevamente y tomó su chaqueta para caminar a la entrada. — No pierdas de vista el auto de Narukami —, suspiró al decir el nombre—. Ese chico tenía futuro. Como sea; iré por Fudo. ¿Pero dónde está Jimon?

—No lo sé jefe, estaba con Masaru más temprano en la oficina. Continúa hablando con los del sector dos. Parece que harán algo grande, pero no los vi salir. Luego vine para acá.

—Planeaba ir con él, pero si están con los del sector dos deben de estar ocupados. —No dijo nada más, salió y cerró la puerta pensando qué le diría a su jefe sobre la incompetencia de Fudo. —Nos metiste en serios problemas —murmuró para sí mismo—,si no estás muerto para cuando yo llegue, seguramente te mataran aquí. Y yo no podré hacer nada —. Suspiró nuevamente—. Eres un dolor de cabeza.

Al abrir la última puerta notó que llovía a cantaros, no se podía ver nada. Dio unos pasos pero chocó con un bulto a un lado de un contenedor de basura. Era Sakuma. Se inclinó curioso, quitándose los lentes para tratar de verlo mejor y al notar el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba, no supo realmente si aún respiraba hasta que le tocó el cuello.

—Otro imbécil que se está muriendo —. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Le levantó el rostro y notó que le faltaba un ojo —Masaru… —Esa noche no dejaba de suspirar. Se levantó yendo hacia un pequeño techo para sacar su teléfono—. ¿Hola? Necesito que vengas a la entrada, hacia el contenedor de la esquina; recoge la basura de aquí y llévala adentro. Cuando hagas lo que ya sabes, busca a Masaru y dile que no me importa si tiene una reunión con el primer ministro o si se está follando a la tesorera de Japón: lo quiero en mi oficina hasta que yo llegue —. Y sin esperar respuesta colgó. Miró al chico con una ceja enarcada y pateó con cuidado su pierna, pero no hubo reacción de su parte. Decidió que dejaría todo en manos del sujeto que sabía de medicina y se fue a buscar a Fudo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**[S**ábado 13 de Julio de 2013, 22:45**]**

Estaba fastidiado, muy fastidiado. No había casi nadie en el bar por culpa de unos locos que se pusieron jugar al gato y el ratón en la avenida, ahora había policías cerca de la zona desde la mañana y no había matones en el local. ¡Los que más dinero llevaban! Solo deseaba que Goenji no estuviese involucrado, porque de ser así, iba a hacer que se las pagara muy caro. Se recostó de la barra sentándose en una silla con la vista en la puerta, comenzando a creer que los pocos idiotas en el lugar no iban a tardar en irse. Roló los ojos por eso. Luego, de un momento a otro, comenzó a pensar en el castaño de la noche anterior; esa cinta gruesa en la cabeza le quedaba muy bien. Comenzó a fantasear sobre lo que haría al topárselo de nuevo y no pudo evitar sonreír como tonto. Quizá podría sacarle mucho dinero.

Y como si lo hubiese llamado; el castaño abrió la puerta. Llevaba un chaleco negro sin abrochar sobre una camisa a botones marrón, muy sexy. Heat pasó una de sus piernas sobre la otra lentamente, sonriendo.

—Bienvenido —le saludó una vez el chico estuvo cerca—, ¿Deseas tomar algo?

—Claro —Nepper lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó de un jalón, ignorando las pocas personas que estaban en el lugar. Lo elevó sobre la barra y lo sentó en ella, abriendo sus piernas para poder acercarse más al chico, levantó los brazos de Heat haciendo que éste le rodeara el cuello con ellas y le abrazó la cintura. Todo en menos de cinco segundos.

Heat estaba sorprendido y sonreía como niño chiquito en navidad, el muy idiota había caído redondito en su trampa en menos de veinticuatro horas, eso sí que era un record personal. Nepper no entendía cómo es que el chico era tan atrayente, lo miró a los ojos y notó algo extraño en ellos pero omitió esa parte, luego bajó hasta su mejilla y besó la pequeña cicatriz del chico sorprendiéndolo. La acción no era la que él esperaba, solo lo estaba mirando sin decir nada; con esa cara de bobo enamorado que por supuesto no se creía. Trató de no perder la compostura y seguir con el teatro.

—¿Qué deseas tomar? —susurró Heat con algo de nerviosismo, estaba comenzando a sentir la penetrante mirada del otro. Una mirada que jamás le habían dado.

—A ti.

La puerta se abrió furtivamente, destruyendo el silencio ambiente del lugar.

—¿Qué mierdas? —se sobresaltó Heat separándose bruscamente de Nepper y levantándose de su lugar—¿Pero qué mierdas? —repitió aun sin creerse todavía lo que estaba viendo.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Ah ~ amo esto.**

**Las canciones no eran realmente necesaria, pero como me ayudaron a inspirarme creí que tal ves entrarían en la historia con ellas ^^**

**De verdad espero que los siguientes capítulos sean igual o más largos que este, porque de verdad no mee agradan mucho los primeros que escribí -w- Posiblemente cuando este más avanzada la historia decida extenderlos un poco, no sé. Aun debo escribir el segundo capitulo de otra historia y estoy escribiendo otro One-shot (no me peguen), pero no voy mal [LOL estoy bloqueada] **

**Próxima**** actualización: [Indefinida] _Seguro no paso de dos semanas pero daré la fecha en facebook :3_**

**Capitulo 7: [No tengo ni el nombre aun ._.]**

**Hasta luego. ~ **


	7. Segunda Orden ¿Quizás ha cambiado?

**Título: Secreto**

**Capítulo 6: Segunda Orden ¿Quizás ha cambiado?**

**Comentarios al final. ~**

* * *

**[V**iernes 12 de Julio de 2013, 22:59**]**

—¿Es que no piensas irte?

Y tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero era tan grande su orgullo y tanta su idiotez que no se movía de la puerta. Miraba al chico como esperando a que reaccionara, que volteara a verlo al rostro y le dijera que no se fuera, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Aun así no salía.

La habitación era blanca –como las otras–, tenía un tocador y un espejo pequeño en una esquina, una mesita junto a una papelera, ambas llenas de botellas vacías, y un pequeño cesto con ropa sucia. Gazelle estaba hecho bolita en la cama oprimiendo un poco su estómago y arrojando la almohada y la inútil –por no decir inutilizada- sabana al suelo. Estaba mejor pero aún le dolía, y no podía quejarse como era debido porque Burn aun lo estaba mirando.

—Eres una molestia —le dijo esperando que fuese suficiente para que se fuera.

—Pues no me crees una molestia cuando te acuestas conmigo —dijo Gazelle rápidamente ignorando la pequeña punzada que apareció en el acto. Lo miró con una ceja enarcada y luego comenzó a reír por lo bajito. Sus risas aumentaban el volumen de a poco y sin darse cuenta, sus carcajadas resonaban en toda la habitación, ya no le dolía el estómago. Burn frunció el entrecejo confundido, no era la reacción que esperaba. Pero con Gazelle no se podía estar seguro de nada.

—Suenas dolido —trataba de controlar su risa mientras hablaba—,¿no me digas que sientes algo por mí? **—**Burn estaba sorprendido, trató de no mostrar expresión alguna ante la interrogante pero le fue inútil, evadiendo los ojos del otro hacia el suelo. Gazelle se volvió a reír**— **¡Por favor! **—**alzó la voz divertido**—**,no esperes que yo sienta lo mismo, que decida correr a tus brazos para abrazarte y decirte todas esas mariconadas de amor en las que no creo. Tenemos sexo y ya. Pensé que te había quedado claro **—**si algo odiaba más que el desinterés de Gazelle era su manera de destruir a las personas con sus palabras sin sentir ni una pizca de remordimiento**—**,pero ya veo que no. Es una pena, pero no puedo seguir acostándome con alguien como tú.

—¿Con alguien como yo? **—**repitió rápidamente**—**,defíneme eso porque no te entiendo. Esas deberían ser mis palabras, debería ser yo el que dijera que ya se cansó de todo esto pero no. Porque la verdad es que yo si tengo corazón, tenía esperanzas. Yo si soy humano, soy masoquista y puedes insultarme como te plazca **—**con cada palabra daba un paso, y ahora estaba tomando con fuerza los hombros de Gazelle, zarandeándolo de vez en cuando**—**, pero tú, tú eres quien menos debe juzgarme; eres un ser despreciable, te burlas de todo y de todos porque tu vida es una mierda. A mí eso me traía sin cuidado, me gustaste porque vi en tus ojos lo que tratabas de ocultar. Tú y yo no teníamos sexo, estábamos haciendo el amor pero no lo viste. Yo si lo vi **—**Gazelle trataba de zafarse del agarre pero era inútil, la punzada estaba volviendo—,yo te conozco mejor que nadie, mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo porque te estas engañando. Pero a mí no me engañas.

—Suéltame —le pedía—, me estas lastimando.

—¡Esto no es nada comparado con lo que tú me has hecho estos últimos años! **—**le gritó, haciendo que Gazelle dejara de forcejear y lo mirara pasmado**— **¿Quieres saber que es dolor? Trata de vivir cerca del amor de tu vida y que éste sea un mierda con todos y todos, hasta consigo mismo. Yo tampoco creo en estas mariconadas del amor, pero eso no significa que no quiera ayudarte.

—¡Yo!

—¡Sí! ¡Sí necesitas ayuda!

—¡Suéltame Nagumo!

—¡Jamás! ¡No importa lo que me digas o lo que hagas, ya no me va a doler! ¡Y la próxima vez que decida metértela, porque será mi decisión; haré que sientas tanto placer que me grites que no te la saque!

—¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? **—**Burn lanzó a Gazelle en la cama al escuchar la voz de Grand tras él**— **¿Cómo estas amigo? **—**preguntó al aire, aunque ambos chicos pensaron que la pregunta se dirigía a Gazelle.

—Estoy bien **—**respondió.

—La pregunta no era para ti **—**aclaró suavemente mirando a Burn, éste giro su rostro a un lado y le dio un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza. Gazelle bufó por lo bajo—,pero me alegra mucho saber que ya estas mejor. La próxima vez iras tu a comprar la comida.

—Como quieras **—**respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

Burn y Grand salieron de la habitación hacia la del segundo. Se sentaron, Grand en la silla y Burn en la orilla de la cama. Se miraron sin decir nada por un tiempo, Grand se cansó del asunto y se colocó los lentes, comenzando a leer los papeles sobre su escritorio, ignorando al otro. Burn se rascaba la cabeza con insistencia y fastidio, hostigado por el silencio pero resignado a no poder salir del lugar a menos que Grand se lo pidiera. Sabía que el pelirrojo de cabellos lisos estaba esperando que él hablara, no sabía exactamente de qué hablar o que decir pero debía decir algo para poder irse y tomar un baño largo. Deseaba que Grand iniciara la conversación pero sabía que no sucedería, porque le encantaba molestarlo, y más aún; era un placer perverso.

—¡Ahhh está bien! **—**dijo al fin**—. **Tengo sentimientos encontrados.

Grand levantó la mirada de las hojas arqueando una ceja. Burn entornaba los ojos hacia todos lados nervioso y frustrado. El de cabellos lisos se quitó nuevamente los lentes y se reclinó en su lugar, dando un largo suspiro. Haciéndole perder la paciencia al otro.

—No quiero saber sobre tus sentimientos encontrados **—**respondió simplemente—,lo que quiero es que me digas lo que sabes sobre las repentinas ganas de Nepper por salir —. Burn se quedó callado unos segundos, pestañeando rápidamente.

—¿Y porque mierdas no preguntaste eso desde el principio? **—**exclamó obstinado. Grand sonrió pícaramente.

—Porque me diviertes **—**Burn pestañeó de nuevo.

—Maldito… **—**susurró molesto, y se dejó caer en la cama. Grand amplio su sonrisa**— **¿No te cansas de hacer eso? Ni siquiera en deportes me dejabas en paz, ¡y era de tu mismo equipo! **—**Grand sencillamente se encogió de hombros—.Nepper, al igual que todos nosotros, solo quiere follarse a alguien. No lo culpo. Y por lo que entendí es un barman lanzado **—**Grand detuvo su explicación.

—¿Es un chico? **—**el otro pelirrojo asintió**— **Pensé que no era gay, en fin. Continua.

—Como decía; es un chico cualquiera de los lados más pobres de esta zona, aunque a mí me parece que se lanza solo por dinero. Pero esa es mi opinión **—**hizo una pausa, miraba el techo húmedo pensando que su amigo tenía más suerte que él—,como sea; está flechado o algo así, quiere volverlo a ver y todo eso. Si quieres mi opinión con respecto al tema de que lo vea o no **—**volvió a hacer una pausa, esta vez mirando a Grand, quien solo asintió con expresión de «hazlo, no te voy a morder» en el rostro—:yo digo que no importa que vaya y se la meta un par de veces, sabes que Nepper no es escandaloso. Nadie se va a enterar de su presencia, luego se aburrirá del sujeto y volverá tocando su música para pasar el tiempo. Otra vez.

Y concluyó su explicación.

—No tengo problema con que vaya y vea al… muchacho **—**ambos se miraron y rieron, Nepper tendría que dar algunas explicaciones luego—, lo que no quiero es que se ilusione y termine involucrando al otro. Espero que sea como tú dices y se aburra rápido, porque si no lo hace; tendremos problemas **—**Grand estaba serio—, todos.

—¿Lo dices por algo específico? **—**Grand vaciló un poco, pensando bien en sus palabras.

—¿Recuerdas el baile de graduación de los licenciados en medicina? **—**Burn asintió, recordando el desastre y las sirenas de policía**— **Te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Y luego explotó el sonido por culpa del sujeto al que le dijiste que no subiera a la tarima con el ponche en la mano **—**completó, sin dejar de recordar la peculiar fiesta. Muchas cosas pasaron esa noche—,y con eso…

—Le previne de algo y sucedió algo desagradable, que involucró a todos los de la fiesta y a la policía. Pues tuve una sensación muy similar cuando hablé con Nepper hace poco **—**Burn colocó la mano en su barbilla en una pose pensativa, él era muy escéptico en ese tipo de cosas, pero algo que jamás se le iba a olvidar era ese día, por muchas razones**— **No quiero que nos veamos todos involucrados en los problemas de Nepper y que se arruinen mis planes.

—Hablaré con él mañana, si eso te hace sentir mejor **—**le comunicó levantándose y mostrándole los nudillos de la mano derecha—,y le preguntaré si puedo acompañarlo **—**Grand igualó su gesto con la mano y chocaron los nudillos—.¿Te parece?

—Perfecto.

—Y sobre mis sentimientos encontrados…

—¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso? No soy psicólogo ni terapista del corazón.

—¡Iba a pedirte que lo olvidaras! **—**Grand no pudo evitar reírse por eso—.Eres el menos indicado para dar consejos amorosos.

Paulatinamente dejó de reír, mirando a su compañero con una sonrisa y unos ojos que mostraban melancolía, pero solo un poco. Burn no notó eso.

—Tienes toda la razón.

**[S**ábado 13 de Julio de 2013, 15:00**]**

Habían transcurrido cuatro horas.

Ahora se encontraba en una silla frente al escritorio del casero.

Decidió dormir un poco y cambiarse de ropa, pero su mente seguía turbada y la situación no mejoraba ni un poco. Se había puesto en contacto con su abogado sin levantar sospechas, solo un simple traslado porque querían cambiar de ambiente, pero Kazemaru se había ido temprano al trabajo así que decidió hacer los trámites solo. El abogado no dudó de su palabra por supuesto, se dispuso a comenzar a hacer los papeles. Le preguntó si ya habían decidido en donde querían vivir y Endou le mostró la imagen y la dirección de una casa muy pequeña y modesta, nada en comparación al elegante departamento. El abogado estaba confundido, sin embargo; decidió que en donde viviera su cliente no era de su incumbencia, cerrando el trato verbal y pidiéndole que consultara muy bien con Kazemaru por si cambiaban de parecer a última hora. Endou le sonrió y le dijo que lo haría. Ahora estaba sentado en la silla. Deseando que alguien estuviese desesperado por comprar un departamento y pagar en efectivo.

El dueño del edificio era un hombre alto y delgado, de cabellos grises y bigote en candado. Estaba hablando con una voz gruesa por el teléfono tratando de ayudar a Endou, pero no era difícil conseguir alguien que tuviese lo que el chico estaba pidiendo que, para lo que era ese amplio departamento, era muy poco.

—¿Está seguro de vender el departamento a ese precio? ¿No le parece un poco baja la suma?

—No se preocupe **—**le respondió Endou, tratando de formar una sonrisa—, es un precio justo para la velocidad con la que quiero que se haga el trámite —. El hombre aun sin estar muy convencido lo dejó así, después de todo tenía cierta razón; no se podía vender tan rápido un departamento siendo costoso, y la suma en realidad no era exageradamente baja.

—Muy bien, si es lo que desea. Conseguí a dos hombres que están interesados en el departamento.

—¿Dos hombres? **—**inquirió Endou.

—Dos hermanos **—**se explicó el señor—,sucede que en cuanto les dije la dirección pidieron hablar conmigo y con usted en persona —.Endou sentía que su suerte estaba cambiando, solo debía cerrar el trato y cambiar los nombres de los papeles del lugar. Todo se terminaría en menos de tres días. Solo deseaba tener tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

Escuchó las palabras del hombre con cuidado, pero no había detalles de los posibles compradores así que solo debía esperar. Estaba ansioso.

Treinta minutos habían pasado ya.

—Deben estar por llegar, no se preocupe **—**el golpetear de la puerta perturbó por un momento el silencioso ambiente—, deben ser ellos. Adelante.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos hombres con rasgos muy similares entrando en el lugar. El más alto sonreía amablemente mientras daba un saludo cordial, el otro solo asintió mostrando su gratitud. Sus cabellos eran de un azul oscuro muy brillante, y ambos llevaban un abrigo largo negro.

—Por favor disculpen la tardanza **—**dijo el más alto—,pero el tráfico y la lluvia no nos ayudó mucho. ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos? **—**Endou se puso de pie con una sonrisa aliviado por la aparición, pero fue rápidamente deformada en asombro y espanto cuando, quien le hablaba; extendía sonriente una placa color dorado brillante y se la mostraba, junto a su silencioso acompañante quien le imitaba el acto.

—Déjenme presentarnos: Soy el detective Tsurugi Yuuichi y él es mi hermano; el agente Kyousuke, queremos hacerle algunas preguntas señor Zatoru Endou con respecto a algunas cosas, aparte del departamento, claro **—**pestañaba sin poder creérselo. ¿Qué hacía la ley allí? No le había dicho nada a nadie, era imposible que se enteraran por si solos. El detective le pidió a Endou que los escoltara hasta su departamento y se disculpó con el dueño del edificio quien quedó algo atarantado por el repentino desenlace del asunto.

—No estoy entendiendo **—**dijo Endou**—**, yo no tengo nada que hacer con la policía. ¿A qué han venido? —Yuuichi lo miró confundido pero no duró mucho, su sonrisa apareció nuevamente.

—Vinimos a comprar el departamento.

Subieron por las escaleras –por petición del detective-, y entraron en el departamento. Endou no dijo nada en el pequeño recorrido, temía por la seguridad de Kazemaru y que ese repentino encuentro lo ponga en peligro. Parecía ser que el secuestrador podía ver lo que Endou hacía, así que debía ser meticuloso. Al entrar recordó el desastre que había causado él mismo en la sala, el cual no se había molestado en recoger, pero pareció no ser de importancia para los invitados. Éstos se sentaron y el castaño les ofreció algo de tomar.

—Y díganos, señor Endou. ¿Dónde está el otro propietario del departamento? **—**el aludido tragó con algo de dificultad, se veía tenso y sudaba pero trataba de que no se notara demasiado—. Antes de que trate de excusarlo sepa esto **—**el agente se levantó de su lugar con una mirada fría y una expresión de fastidio, quería terminar con el asunto para volver con su pareja.

—Recibimos la llamada de una oficina en la empresa de Seguros Kira. El jefe de departamento de ese sector había desaparecido y no se le podía localizar con su teléfono, un hombre con sus mismas características se presentó en la comisaria hace un par de días, se fue y no volvió. Y buscaba a la misma persona; Ichirouta Kazemaru **—**Endou escuchaba atentamente. Claro que había abierto la boca, pero fue antes de recibir la llamada**—**, que casualmente es el jefe de departamento que desapareció desde el miércoles, y la persona que la estaba buscando era usted.

—¿Por qué se fue repentinamente señor Endou?

—No sé de qué me…

—Mentir no servirá de nada **—**lo cortó Kyousuke—,solo empeorara las cosas con usted.

—Pero si coopera con nosotros podremos dar con el paradero de Kazemaru. ¿Qué dice? **—**Yuuichi no dejaba de sonreír, mantenía las piernas cruzadas y una mirada persuasiva. Kyousuke sacó una grabadora y una pequeña libreta—.Por ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es responder a nuestras preguntas—.Endou se dejó caer en el sofá tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, no sabía las consecuencias que podría tener aquello, pero no tenía escapatoria. Aceptó la propuesta y el agente encendió la grabadora.

—¿Por qué quiere vender el departamento?

—Estoy obligado a hacerlo **—**respondió—,es una de las órdenes que debo cumplir para que me devuelvan a Ichirouta.

—¿Sabe quién puede ser esa persona?

—No. No sé quién pueda ser **—**el tono de Endou era de obviedad, pero Kyousuke estaba obligado a hacer esas preguntas _estúpidas_**—**. Cuando me llama, habla con una voz computarizada.

—¿Cuántas ordenes ha cumplido? ¿Sabe cuántas son? **—**Endou comenzó a darles una explicación breve del asunto.

—Si logro vender el departamento serían dos, pero el sujeto llama cuando quiere y lo poco que sé me lo dice en el momento. Me dice lo que quiere qué haga y cómo quiere que lo haga, luego me da una pista de cuánto tiempo puedo usar para hacerlo pero no me da un límite, así que estoy contra un reloj que no conozco, con miedo a que llame y aun no haber acabado nada **—**la tensión y la furia de Endou se incrementaban con cada palabra que decía.

—Señor Endou, ¿tiene alguna idea de quién podría ser esa persona? **—**el castaño se quedó en silencio, no podía pensar en alguien que pudiese hacer algo así. Miró al detective quien aún le sonreía, ahora como para darle ánimos. Luego de unos minutos decidió hablar.

—Lo lamento, no se me ocurre nadie.

—Alguna persona inconforme con su trabajo, una…

—No **—**dijo Endou cortando a Kyousuke—,no se me ocurre nada.

Yuuichi se levantó acercándose al ventanal de la sala. Sus ojos seguían la línea de los autos que pasaban la esquina, tocó con la yema de los dedos y luego rascó el pequeño lunar a un lado de su barbilla. Ese caso se complicaba; no había pistas ni posibles sospechosos, no había piezas para unir, no había rastros que los llevaran a ningún lado. Como lo veía, estaban en un callejón sin salida.

El cielo estaba gris, el hombre del clima había dicho esa mañana que había pocas probabilidades de lluvia pero el cielo estaría nublado. Cualquiera con una pizca de oxígeno en el cerebro notaría que la lluvia era algo inevitable. Les había llovido en el camino, les llovería de nuevo. Llovería hasta que llegara agosto, eso es lo que pensaba el hombre, ya que debía llover en agosto y no antes, así que lógicamente en agosto cesaría la lluvia. A Yuuichi le gustaba la lluvia, le parecía nostálgica y hermosa aunque nunca lo dijera.

Su mente era muy tranquila, sin embargo la de su hermano. Ese era un caso aparte.

Kyousuke tomó la grabadora sintiendo que no había más nada que preguntar, no estaban llegando a ningún lado y eso le molestaba. No estaba concentrado en el caso y quería irse pronto antes de que comenzara a llover de nuevo. Tenía suficientes problemas con el caso anterior –que le parecía mucho más importante- y aun no estaba resuelto. Debía trabajar en eso en vez de estar allí por petición de su hermano. Además quería llegar temprano a su casa ese día, planeaba dormir un poco en su propia cama con su pareja por primera vez en semanas antes de volver al otro caso. Le dejaría el supuesto secuestro a su hermano, quien se veía más interesado en el asunto.

—Ustedes pueden ayudarme en esto, ¿no es así? Me refiero al apartamento. No sé cuándo volverán a llamarme y yo…

—No se preocupe señor Endou **—**lo cortó Yuuichi acercándose a él—,tenemos todo bajo control **—**pero Endou no parecía entender—. Nosotros compraremos el apartamento y usted dirá que se lo ha vendido a una pareja de recién casados, eso es lo que dirán los papeles.

—No, usted no lo entiende **—**Endou se levantó impasible—.Es como si el sujeto supiera lo que hice.

Ninguno de los presentes logró conectarse en ese momento quizás había algo que no les decían aun. Kyousuke arqueó una ceja suspicaz.

—Cada vez que el hombre me llama sucede algo extraño: dice algún acontecimiento que yo realicé segundos antes de atender la llamada, como si pudiese verme. Pueden decirme paranoico, pero siento que puede vernos ahora mismo.

—Paranoico.

—Kyousuke, por favor **—**el menor se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Pero decidió inspeccionar el lugar antes de irse. Endou habló un poco más con el detective logrando calmarse y llegar a un acuerdo razonable. Les vendería el apartamento legalmente y harían las transacciones necesarias para que no se levantaran sospechas, esperarían a que el secuestrador llamara para interceptar las líneas y averiguar su ubicación exacta, el resto del plan no se lo darían a conocer aún. Cosa que lo molestó, pero no dijo nada.

Hablaron por media hora más. El agente no logró encontrar ninguna cámara o micrófono pero se aseguraría de llamar a un equipo especial para una inspección más minuciosa. Cuando bajaron hablaron con el dueño del edificio alegando que no había problemas jurídicos ni legales con Endou ni Kazemaru, así que podían continuar con la venta. El trato se cerraría unos meses antes de lo programado y enviarían el dinero a la cuenta del castaño, para mayor seguridad.

—Si le llama antes de que nosotros volvamos, actúe con naturalidad y siga con el plan del sujeto. Luego llámenos, no tardaremos.

Endou no estaba convencido del todo, el asunto de la ley y el hecho de que el tráfico alentaría su ida y vuelta le erizaba la piel, pero prefería tenerlos lejos y pensar de nueva cuenta sobre el asunto. No creyó necesario el que la policía interfiriera, de hecho no pensó en ella en todo el transcurso de la semana y su sorpresiva aparición fue como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, no podía hacerlo solo. No si quería recuperar a Kazemaru.

Volvió a su departamento y se acercó al teléfono de la casa, lo descolgó y marco un número que conocía de memoria.

—**[**¿Endou? ¡Cuánto tiempo amor!**] —**el castaño sonrió al oír al chillonsita voz conocida**—. [**No creas que no te extraño, porque te extraño mucho pero ¿Qué no es sábado?**]**

—Kazemaru fue a casa de unos parientes **—**el otro brincó al otro lado de la línea tragándose con facilidad la mentira—,¿Puedes venir aquí? Sucede que venderé el departamento.

—**[**¿Qué tu qué?**]**

—Sí. Y me gustaría pasar esta noche contigo, sería nuestra última vez en este lugar **—**Endou sonaba seductor, sabía que el chico amaba eso. Coloco el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro para presionarlo, usar ambas manos y poder tomar un vaso de vidrio pequeño y abrir una botella de ron—. ¿Vas a venir?

—**[**Por supuesto mi amor, sabes que nunca te puedo decir que no. ¿Seguro que no nos interrumpirán como la última vez?**]**

—Totalmente **—**sentía que debía relajarse, estaba pasando por demasiada presión en ese momento, más de la que podía resistir. Bebió un sorbo de alcohol en su vaso y volvió a colocar el aparato en su mano—,ven a las seis treinta. Te voy a estar esperando **—**el chico confirmó y colgó encantado. Endou se dejó caer en el sofá pensando en ordenar un poco antes de que su cita llegara, no quería perder esa buena impresión que se había ganado. Y se olvidó rápidamente de Kazemaru, con cada sorbo que llevaba a sus labios.

Desabotonó su camisa y pensó que la hora acordada estaba muy lejos de llegar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**[S**ábado 13 de Julio de 2013, 16:15**]**

«Grand era una persona muy seria».

Mentira. Era el ser más extraño –interesante- del planeta. Y la razón principal de su comportamiento desinteresado y cambiante era cierto personaje que se había ido tan rápido como había aparecido en su vida.

Si bien esa misma persona había cambiado partes de los otros chicos; en él se notó una fuerte atracción que terminó dando sus frutos. La persona cuyo nombre no se mencionó más luego de su súbita desaparición, era de esas personas que podían tener múltiples estados de ánimo o múltiples personalidades en tan solo dos minutos. Pero no era todo, ya que también lograba ser la «manzana prohibida» de la que todos quieren comer, pero nadie nunca pudo. No complacido con eso también era dotado de incansable carisma que lograba transformarlos a todos –de uno u otro modo- y moldearlos a su gusto, si fuese una persona interesada. Pero ese no era el caso, por eso todo mundo lo deseaba. Esa inocencia infantil, ese cuerpo perfecto, ese carisma antes mencionado, esa actitud erráticamente atrayente. Todo eso cambió al grupo, uno por uno hasta llegar a Grand. Oh Grand, quizá su más grande creación. Pero no fue porque se haya querido, eso más bien fue un accidente en donde solo hubo recompensa, y no desdicha.

Grand era su reflejo, lo había convertido sin darse cuenta en una extensión de sí mismo. Actuaba por impulso y al momento, no pensaba en consecuencias o en lo que pasara después. Hacía lo que quería sin lastimar realmente a nadie –a menos que esa fuese la idea-, pero sus amigos se preguntaban si realmente era bueno o no. Era cierto que era una réplica casi exacta de aquel ser majestuoso y efímero, pero Grand sonreía de medio lado al pensar que habían más tornillos oxidados en su cabeza sueltos. ¿Era malo realmente? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero estaba consciente de que la respuesta no lo afectaría. No era bueno ni malo, no lo entendían y no se entendía. Era un ser muy raro.

Imperfecto.

Porque era humano. Y como todo humano, deseaba algo, quería poseerlo a como diera lugar. Y en esos momento estaba frente a él, solo una puerta lo separaba de la felicidad que creía absoluta. Giró la perilla lentamente, mordiéndose con marcada ansiedad el labio inferior. Gazelle aún estaba en cama por petición del pelirrojo y no le molestó la idea de ser él quien le llevara la comida y el agua. Ya había entrado al cuarto ese día, pero igual se sentía como niño frente a un puesto de helados a pocos segundos de recibir el suyo. ¿Y por qué? Por ese deseo insólito, ese descabellado experimento, quería probar si era cierto; y si no, pues recrearía todo de nuevo. Porque quería tener cerca de nuevo a ese ser que no parecía humano.

Porque estaba loco.

Abrió finalmente la puerta con una botella de agua en su mano derecha y lo vio, con una franelilla blanca y pantaloncillos marrones, sin zapatos. Había un cintillo rojo que le quitaba el cabello de la cara, el resto estaba siendo recogido por una cebolla alta algo mal hecha. Grand no se movió, estaba contemplando a quien sería prontamente parte de su experimento: la recreación de un ser prefecto.

Kazemaru levantó el rostro con la mirada vacía para observar al recién llegado, deseando que fuese el chico de cabellos blancos. Pero era el otro, el sujeto que lo había besado el día anterior. Estaba sentado a una esquina de la cama encorvado hacia delante, su ropa al igual que su cuerpo estaban húmedos, había un calor infernal en ese lugar y no entendía muy bien porqué, el ambiente afuera debía ser frío o al menos debía comenzar a hacer frío, la única respuesta que podría darse sería que no estaba en Inazuma, o que estaba bajo tierra. No tenía las manos atadas pero eso no hacia diferencia, no había arma u objeto que pudiera usar para defenderse, no sabía pelear y aun no sabía exactamente qué era lo que buscaban esos sujetos. Deseaba que solo fuese dinero, Endou y él tenían ahorros en al menos tres cuentas, no era mucho pero sabía que los contactos del castaño servirían y estaba la policía, debían estar buscándolo. Eso deseaba.

Miró al sujeto cansado, no había dormido mucho por el miedo y el calor, se despertaba periódicamente sin poder evitarlo, la cama no parecía un lugar muy acogedor en esas circunstancias. Suspiró, había una botella de agua en la mano del sujeto, quien no trató de hacerle nada en la mañana. Pero eso no significaba nada.

Grand entró con una sonrisa pequeña, simulando la de un gato mirando a su comida aún viva. Sus ojos verdes buscaron los suyos pero no logró conectar la mirada. Mordió de nuevo su labio, era demasiado injusto ver y no poder tocar, pero sí podía tocar, solo que no era el momento aun. Sus pasos eran lentos, como si cuidara de pisar el lugar equivocado, pero realmente lo que temía era ahuyentar al pequeño. Cuando estuvo más cerca de él notó algo que logro que su sonrisa aumentara.

—¿Te bronceaste con la luz del bombillo?

—¿Qué? **—**Kazemaru ladeó por inercia la cabeza, confundido. Fijó la vista en sus manos algo más oscuras de lo normal, solo un poco. Y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la cual trató de disimular cuando el pelirrojo hablo nuevamente.

—Me gusta **—. **Caminó un poco más hasta quedar frente al chico, quien no reaccionó a la cercanía. Se inclinó para quedar más o menos a su altura y le extendió la botella de agua, Kazemaru dudó un poco pero la sed estaba siendo exasperante así que la tomó con lentitud, sin mirar el rostro del otro.

Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos el sujeto se enderezó y se sentó en la cama, hasta la otra esquina. Kazemaru bebió con insistencia de la botella hasta la mitad, luego respiró un poco y tomó otro sorbo, esta vez con más cuidado y lentitud. Sus prejuicios le decían que el agua podría contener algo pero su ansiedad le provocaba más sed, lo que la hacía incontrolable en su momento. Bajó la botella casi vacía y notó el silencio incómodo que se había formado en el lugar, silencio que le incomodaba solo a él porque para Grand era como estar en un museo. No despegaba sus ojos del chico, lo que lo puso nervioso.

—No te voy a hacer daño, ya te dije lo que quiero.

—Y yo ya te dije que no tengo que responderte nada **—**Kazemaru estaba más calmado, al menos por fuera. Se veía molesto y hastiado de esa situación que parecía repetirse**—. **Si quieres dinero está bien. Si buscas algo ajeno a eso déjame decirte que te equivocaste de persona.

Grand se rió con gracia, era una risa tonta que en un momento y ocasión diferente, le pudo parecer a Kazemaru algo realmente atrayente.

—No es que no quiera dinero, pero eso no es todo en la vida ¿o no? **—**había visto muchas películas de acción y secuestros, pero ese secuestrador no se parecía a ninguno de esos, ni por asomo**—**. Y estoy completamente seguro de que no me equivoqué al traerte con nosotros. ¿Sabes por qué? **—**Kazemaru no respondió**—, **porque eres igual a esa persona. No físicamente, tu voz tampoco es la misma, sin embargo te miro y siento que lo miro a él. No sé cómo explicarlo.

—¿Pero no me vas a lastimar? ¿No planeas matarme si no consigues lo que quieres? **—**el pelirrojo lo miró con algo de vacilación, parecía confundido aunque no lo estaba realmente**— **¿Le pediste algo a alguien? ¿Alguien sabe que estoy aquí? **—**eran solo expresiones exageradas. Ahora Grand parecía haber entendido luego de quince explicaciones de la misma fórmula matemática.

—¡Ahhh! Sí, sí, claro **—**Kazemaru arqueó una ceja, dudando que ese fuese el líder de todo eso**—. **Yo hablo de vez en cuando con el tal Endou, ¿así se llama no? Y le pido que haga cosas para mí **—**rió por lo bajito**—, **es divertido escuchar sus reacciones, desearía poder verlo.

—¿Qué le has pedido? **—**estaba aliviado de que alguien lo estuviese buscando, de repente creció valentía en el para seguir con la conversación como si le agradara el sujeto.

—¿Qué le he pedido? **—**Grand pronunció la frase lentamente en una tonada fingiendo no recordar nada**—. **Ya me acordé **—**dijo por fin**—**, pero no puedo decirte nada porque eso arruinaría la sorpresa.

—Pero…

Grand lo calló.

—Ya has preguntado demasiado.

Gotas de sudor rodaban por la frente de ambos, que ahora se miraban. Kazemaru no sentía el miedo de antes, ya no era el «cuidado, pueden matarte» ahora era más bien algo como «cuidado, no sabes qué dirán después» o algo así.

Confundido, decidió arriesgarse nuevamente, pero Grand no dijo nada, solo continuó contemplándolo sosegado. Ya no sonreía, pero su semblante de calma le decían al otro que no estaba molesto. El de cabellera azul comenzó a frotarse un ojo levemente, Grand se acercó a él rápidamente y sostuvo la mano que utilizaba para el acto._ «Te harás daño.» _fue lo que dijo el otro, para después ser besado por éste. Kazemaru lo empujó lejos de sí, separándose solo del beso. Grand lo tomó por la cintura con la otra mano, respiraba por la boca y se relamía los labios al tiempo en que observaba el rostro del chico, y lo recorría sus ojos rápidamente por cada extremo de ella. Kazemaru también respiraba de manera agitada, todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Le pedía que se alejara de él pero el otro hacía caso omiso a sus suplicas. Solo un poco, si tan solo obtenía solo un poco más de él podría saciarse.

Comenzaron a forcejear, el pelirrojo no usaba toda su fuerza para ver las capacidades del chico. Era fuerte pero no tanto. Lo lanzó en la cama y continuaron con su pequeña guerra, no buscaba lastimarlo y no lo hacía, pero Kazemaru eso lo traía sin cuidado ya que no quería que aquello sucediera. Él era solo de Endou, aunque Endou no fuese completamente suyo.

—¿Por qué no te rindes? Te dije que no te haría daño.

—¡Me estás haciendo daño ahora mismo! **—**Grand utilizó una maniobra sencilla para tomar las muñecas del menor y evitar que moviera las maños. Ahora si estaba confundido. Kazemaru lloraba, trataba de no hacerlo pero era inútil**—**. Yo no quiero, pero me estas obligando. Eso me lastima.

Grand abrió los ojos.

—No era ese daño el que no quería causarte. ¡No te estoy haciendo nada que no hayas querido antes!

—¿Antes? **—. **El pelirrojo comenzó entonces a besar su cuello con delicadeza, Kazemaru se cohibía y subía los hombros tratando de evitar aquello pero era ineficaz. Además, se sentía bien.

¿Estaba alucinando? No, no era eso. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante los besos que coincidían por casualidad con esos puntos débiles que tenía por toda la zona de su cuello. Su piel se erizó rápidamente y el calor no lo ayudaba a ignorar esas pequeñas sensaciones de placer. Quería alejarse pero a la vez quería que continuara, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo tocaba con esa ternura y pasión.

Grand levantó la mirada y sonrió para sus adentros, Kazemaru había cerrado los ojos y parecía que lo disfrutaba a regañadientes. El chico no se sonrojó sino hasta que sintió como paseaba una mano por debajo de su franelilla hasta su ombligo, provocando que su piel se erizara nuevamente y sus ojos se cerraran con más fuerza. Grand había soltado ya sus manos, pero éstas se mantenían en el mismo lugar, quería arriesgarse.

—Pídemelo y me detendré.

Le susurró en el oído, pasando sus labios por su barbilla, acariciando todo lo que podía tocar muy lentamente. Era sensualidad que desbordaba desenfreno, era algo más grande. Indescriptible.

Normal si estás loco.

Pero Kazemaru no lo estaba, él estaba consiente de todo lo que estaba pasando aunque deseara no estarlo. Todo se sentía endemoniadamente mágico, fastidiosamente familiar. Tomó su cabello con ambas manos y lo apretó con fuerza gracias a la frustración y el placer, no es que le estuviesen haciendo gran cosa, es que lo estaban haciendo muy bien. Pero su cordura le gritaba que dijera algo, que lo detuviese allí antes de que todo se saliera de control. Grand volvió a bajar hasta su cuello tratando de escuchar los suspiros contenidos casi perfectamente por el otro, lamía de vez en vez, saboreando el sudor salado que emanaba su presa, se relamía los labios y continuaba su camino de besos sin mucha prisa, deleitándose con cada roce. Su mano jugaba con el estómago y abdomen del chico, mientras la otra lo sostenía por encima de la prenda.

—Yo… yo **—**no servía, no podía concluir ninguna frase a pesar de tenerlas muy claras en la mente. Suspiraba aunque no quisiera y se mordía el labio cada vez que sentía venir algún ruido producto de las caricias y los besos.

El sonido que calmó el ambiente fue el de la puerta siendo golpeada. Kazemaru agradeció a algún ser sobrenatural y Grand se separó de él lentamente, dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice antes de levantarse de la cama.

—¿Puedo pasar? **—**preguntó Gazelle del otro lado de la puerta y sin escuchar respuesta la abrió**—**. Sabía que estarías aquí. ¿Qué le estabas haciendo?

—Solo charlábamos, ¿es eso tan malo? **—**cuestionó Grand de manera rígida, Gazelle roló los ojos por la actitud del otro.

—Ya estoy mejor y es mi deber cuidarlo, no el tuyo. Es hora del… no sé, ¿hora del baño? **—**titubeaba**—**. La verdad no tenemos hora del baño **—**dijo dirigiéndose a Kazemaru, ya que la situación se volvió incómoda para el de cabellos blancos**—, **pero como no sé si has ido ya y tal vez quieras darte un baño.

Kazemaru asintió una vez mirando el suelo. Quería darse una ducha de agua helada y quedarse allí para siempre de ser posible. Grand suspiró resignado y salió de la habitación sin decir nada ni mirar a nadie, con una actitud muy diferente a la que tenía cuando entró.

—Déjalo **—**le dijo al chico**—, **solo se quiere ver genial ante ti.

Luego de recordarle que era inútil cualquier intento de escape, salieron de la habitación hacia la puerta al fondo le pasillo.

El baño era completamente diferente a lo que se había imaginado en el corto camino, pensaba en paredes desgastadas y un tubo hueco por donde saliera el agua y ya. Pero no, claro que no. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de azulejos con toda la gama de azules, el piso era igual que en todo el lugar pero éste brillaba, como si estuviese pulido y cubría gran parte de el por una alfombra mullida blanca. Había una tina con ducha frente a ellos, nada ostentosa, un lavabo y un retrete blanco. La decoración sencilla en sí era muy elegante y bonita, lo que hacía el ambiente abrumador y siniestro era el único foco de iluminación en el techo, que titilaba de a poco y no daba mucha luz realmente.

Gazelle le mostró las toallas y su cepillo de dientes cerca del lavamanos.

—Puedes tomar la que quieras y será tuya hasta que haya que cambiarla por otra **—**estaba siendo atento, él no era así ni con las mascotas que alguna vez tuvo en su infancia. No estaba del todo sano tampoco, pero no quería que la impulsividad de su jefe arruinara todo**—, **como sea. Usa ese cepillo nuevo que está allí. Las otras cosas que normalmente se tienen en el baño están en esta repisa, todo menos afeitadoras. No las necesitas.

—Yo jugaba futbol **—. **Inquirió tratando de doblegar al otro.

—Y yo era nadador. Pero eso ya no importa, acostúmbrate **—**caminó hasta la puerta y se recostó de ella**—. **Todas las puertas de este lugar al cerrarse automáticamente se necesita una llave para abrirla de nuevo **—**sacó entonces un llavero con muchas llaves iguales, tomó una que no se parecía a las otras y se la arrojó**—. **Esta, al igual que la de tu cuarto son las únicas que se diferencian de las demás **—**tomó la cadena que ocultaba en su camisa mostrándole que de ella colgaba una llave azul, también diferente a las demás**—, **te quedarás con la del baño para que puedas salir, mi cuarto es el siguiente a la derecha, me llamaras para abrir el tuyo. No pierdas esta llave o me tendré que quedar dentro hasta que termines de hacer tus cosas. Las preguntas que quieras hacer te las respondo mañana. ¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?

Kazemaru permaneció en silencio observando la llave dorada entre sus manos.

—No podrás dármelo.

Gazelle suspiro.

—Pues lamento oír eso. Creo **—**se rascó tras la nuca sin saber que decir, estaba comenzando a fastidiarse y tenía sed**—. **Tárdate todo lo que quieras, estaré en mi cuarto así que solo toca cuando termines **—. **Y con eso salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**[S**ábado 13 de Julio de 2013, 17:38**]**

—Vámonos por la intercepción dijiste…

Yuuichi estaba al volante, suspiraba resignado ante las múltiples quejas de su hermano con respecto al tráfico y la lluvia.

—Kyousuke, por favor.

—¡No habrá embotellamiento dijiste!

—Tienes casi treinta, deja de actuar como un niño pequeño.

—Tengo veinte seis **—**corrigió acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto, había pasado un rato pero lo sentía más largo**—. **Y soy más maduro que tú.

—Le diré a Tenma que iré a cenar a tu casa.

—¡No te atrevas! ¡El adora cuando vas! Me desplazara.

Los dos actuaban como niños.

El auto no se movía y tenían prisa, a lógica de Yuuichi era que estaban en el lugar menos congestionado, así que no había problema. Le había mandado un mensaje a Endou para decirle que llegarían tarde por el tráfico pero que no se preocupara. Este caso le estaba interesando, no todos los días se sabe de un secuestrador que te pide deshacerte de algo de ropa. Pero su hermano no parecía estar del todo interesado en el asunto.

—¿Te pidieron trabajar en el caso de los noventa? **—**preguntó luego de un rato de silencio.

—Así es, es importante para mí. Si logro hacer esto bien me ascenderán.

—¿Y sabes porque lo llaman el caso de los noventa? **—**Kyousuke enarcó una ceja, claro que lo sabía**—**. Porque se abrió a principios de esa fecha, y hasta ahora no han logrado cerrar el caso.

—Yo lo cerraré **—. **Sus palabras sonaban seguras.

—Es arriesgado.

—Puedo cuidarme solo.

—Ese no es el punto **—. **Ambos quedaron en silencio, la cola comenzó a moverse un poco así que comenzaron a andar, pero solo unos centímetros, luego volvieron a estancarse

—¿Y cuál es el punto?

El mayor lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, no sabía cómo continuar con la conversación ya que su hermano era una persona muy terca y testaruda. Suspiró nuevamente y se dispuso a dar de esos sermones que ambos odiaban.

—Kyousuke…

—Ay no.

—Yo estuve dos años en ese caso; cuando era novato. Tu solo tienes dos meses, veras cosas que van a marcarte, comenzaras a temer de todos y de todo. No es que dude de tus capacidades ni mucho menos pero, adentrarse a esas alcantarillas no es para cualquiera. Además, estas en una relación y si te adentras demasiado en esto la vas a perder **—**Kyousuke escuchaba atentamente a su hermano, no sabía que había pertenecido al caso en su juventud aunque ahora se explicaban mejor algunas cosas.

Ambos miraron al frente por un largo rato, el auto avanzaba de a poco así que pronto llegarían a la curva que podrían usar como atajo para llegar más rápido a su destino. Kyousuke pensaba en Tenma, quería darle lo mejor y para eso debía trabajar duro, no era fácil vivir con alguien al que le pagaban solo con hacer acto de presencia pero no tenía más opciones, lo amaba y era correspondido, así que debía esforzarse por ser alguien y caminar junto a él sin que lo menosprecien los demás. Sucede que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de enamorarse de un niño rico que vivió toda su vida orinando en bacinillas de oro, no era culpa del chico que sus padres fuesen importantes –su madre actriz y su padre cineasta-, se conocieron por accidente y fue amor a primera vista –en realidad cuando lo vio deseo follárselo con fuerza-, era adorable y carismático, todo mundo lo conocía y sabían de Kyousuke, pero todos lo ignoraban como si el sujeto no existiera.

Trabajar en la policía no era malo, lo amaba, ambos hermanos lo hacían. Pero no era algo realmente «genial» como para estar junto a Tenma, era algo de orgullo.

Por otro lado Yuuichi no tenía ese problema. Se concentraba en sus casos y su vida amorosa era nula. Salía solo con algunos colegas del trabajo y mantenía siempre sus asuntos personales a distancia de todos, podía ser la persona más amable del mundo pero eso no significaba conocerlo realmente.

—Hermano **—**llamó Kyousuke de pronto**—**. Lo lamento, pero esto es importante para mí. Si tengo que enfrentarme a algo que sé que no podré manejar, lo dejaré.

Yuuichi le regaló una linda sonrisa.

—No trato de asustarte para que abandones, sabes que eres lo único que tengo, hermano; si te pierdo no lo soportaría. Yo soy el viejo aquí, soy quien se debe morir primero **—**ambos se echaron a reír.

—Tienes razón con lo de viejo.

La lluvia se estaba apaciguando y los autos avanzaban con algo más de rapidez, para la suerte de todo mundo allí.

—Yuuichi **—. **Llamó el menor.

—Dime.

—¿De verdad cenarás en mi casa? **—. **Preguntó algo asustado.

Yuuichi rió nuevamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**[V**iernes 12 de Julio de 2013, 23:20**]**

Se lanzó en su cama aguantando las ganas inmensas que tenía de gritar.

¿Quién rayos se creía Burn que era? Para hablarle así y decirle todo aquello. No había reaccionado como lo habría hecho normalmente, algo que dijo lo noqueó de verdad.

_¡Esto no es nada comparado con lo que tú me has hecho estos últimos años!_

¿Qué la había hecho? Ambos estaban conscientes de lo que sucedía. Solo era sexo y ya, eso es a lo que habían quedado en algún momento. ¿Cuándo había cambiado eso? No lo recordaba, no cambió nada en él, sino en el pelirrojo; no había pedido que se enamorara y no quería enamorarse porque no creía en esas mariconadas. Lo había heredado de su familia, le habían enseñado que todo era interés, que te ofrecían algo con el fin de conseguir algo a cambio. Él le daba sexo a Burn y recibía placer como pago, era un trato justo pero ¿qué mierda era esa de amor desinteresado? Sus padres no se amaban, su hermana menor no amaba a su esposo, eso es todo. Por dinero o prestigio social. No sabía que era eso de dar sin esperar recibir nada, nadie se lo había enseñado. La razón de que estuviese allí ayudando a Grand era porque recibía a cambio algo de diversión sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. No entendía porque había planeado aquello pero cuando le pidió ayuda no dijo que no, lo pensó un poco y le pidió algo a cambio. Grand accedió y todos felices, así era aquello en ese extraño mundo en el que no decidieron nacer. No le molestaba, tenía lo que quería y hacia lo que le daba la gana, no le importaba nadie más porque él no le importaba a nadie. Y luego estaba Burn.

Por supuesto que no le creía, era estúpido aunque le haya hablado con esa voz tan sincera. Maldita sea por la confusión en su cabeza. Tenía sed, mucha sed pero no quería salir del cuarto y encontrarse a alguien. Le dolía el estómago y el dolor aumentaba al escuchar el eco de las palabras del pelirrojo en su cabeza.

_Tú y yo no teníamos sexo, estábamos haciendo el amor pero no lo viste. Yo si lo vi._

¿Amor? Se rió quedito mientras se hacía bolita. Era gracioso que alguien le dijera eso a él, no es que fuese una zorra que se acostaba con todo el mundo. Él tenía tratos muy diferentes con todos, su actitud también cambia para ayudar a que las cosas funcionaran, lo consideraba una práctica para cuando le tocara ser el jefe en el negocio de su padre y se enorgullecía cuando todo salía como lo planeaba. Que alguien le mencionara esa extraña palabra era ofensivo. Comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama y las risitas previas aumentaron, sin darse cuenta se carcajeaba como loco y tomaba sus cabellos con fuerza. Se levantó tratando de contener la risa y se acercó al pequeño espejo para mirarse, trataba de colocar una mueca de duda pero las risas no lo dejaban.

¿Estaba llorando? Comenzó a reír con fuerza nuevamente.

—¡Que gracioso es esto! **—**decía tratando de no ahogarse**—, **¡Soy un tonto! Debería aprovechar sus absurdos sentimientos en vez de estar ignorándolos **—**su rostro estaba rojo por la risa y mojado por el llanto que no cesaba**—. **¿Pero porque lloras? **—**le preguntó al espejo**—** alguien te ama, deberías estar feliz. Sé feliz.

Comenzó a girar en su sitio danzando con gran destreza sin caer, escuchando su melodía favorita en la armónica de Nepper dentro de su cabeza. Al tiempo en que secaba sus mejillas y miraba de vez en cuando el espejo. Era una persona con un físico muy hermoso, lo sabía, lo usaba a su favor, todo era parte del plan.

Ya no tenía sed, cuando el sonido en su cabeza se detuvo se quitó toda la ropa y se dejó caer en la cama, durmiéndose al instante.

Jugaba con todos. Hasta consigo mismo, lo hacía porque estaba loco.

Pero allí todos lo estaban.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**[S**ábado 13 de Julio de 2013, 17:00**]**

El agua helada empapaba todo su rostro y su cuerpo desnudo, trataba de concentrarse y disfrutar el momento pero los sucesos previos se lo impedían. Tardó unos minutos en entrar a la ducha ya que temía que hubiese cámaras o algo por el estilo, no se quería volver loco pero no estaba de más ser precavido. Se desvistió con lentitud y ahora estaba en la ducha, con la cara roja por la vergüenza delineándose el labio inferior con la yema de los dedos. «_No me besó en los labios» _pensaba, pero no sabía porque lo inquietaba aquello. Quizá no lo hizo para no incomodarlo más, quien sabe.

Pensaba también en cómo serían esos sujetos, eran cuatro si su memoria no le fallaba. Ya conocía a dos y había visto muchas veces otro, el músico. Cuanto tiempo iba a estar allí y que sería de su estancia, no parecían tener intenciones de hacerlo sufrir y debía obedecer las reglas básicas si quería salir vivo de esa. En que lio estaba. Un sujeto tenía muchas ganas de metérsela y no había hecho nada para impedirlo, nada que sirviera realmente. Ser bueno en la cama no es motivo para revolcarse con cualquiera, menos si esa persona te tiene prisionero.

Luego de enjabonarse y lavarse el cabello se quedó otro rato bajo el agua, sabía que apenas saliera sudaría como animal. Tal vez le pediría al chico que lo cuidaba dejarlo salir del cuarto un rato, arriba no parecía hacer tanto calor como allí. Cerró la llave y tomó una toalla blanca, sacó un pie pisando la alfombra blanca y contuvo un grito, sus ojos se abrieron con terror. Luego miro la toalla de la cintura y la extendió, estaba roja al igual que la alfombra, parecían manchadas de sangre. Grito con fuerza sin poder contenerse y se dejó caer de rodillas en la alfombra ensangrentada. Pasaron unos segundos pero no sentía dolor en ningún lado, palpaba con la palma de su mano la alfombra y esta se volvía roja y húmeda, miraba su mano pero no había nada, el miedo fue disminuyendo de apoco.

La puerta se abrió deprisa dejando ver la figura de Gazelle algo exaltado.

—¿Se puede saber que carajos te pasa?

—L-la alfombra… Yo… Sangre **—**tartamudeaba y miraba al chico, luego señalaba las manchas rojas, luego de nuevo al chico. Gazelle suspiró fastidiado, tomó una toalla verde oscuro de la repisa y la colocó en la espalda Kazemaru cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

—Es una broma **—**el menor pestañó un par de veces**—. **No te asustes, son lo último en decoración para espantar a los invitados: el contacto al agua las pone rojas como si estuviesen manchadas con sangre. Es gracioso.

—¡¿Te parece que me estoy riendo?! ¡Casi muero de miedo!

Gazelle sonrió con malicia, el chico era divertido.

—Te ves lindo cuando te enojas **—**Kazemaru notó como las manchas en la alfombra se hacían más pequeñas, las más chiquitas y superficiales. Solo era humedad así que desaparecían rápido. Levantó la mirada hacia Gazelle quien estaba más cerca de lo que recordaba, sin dejar a un lado esa sonrisa**—. **¿Recuerdas cómo me llamo?

—Ga-ga…

—Gazelle **—**pronunció lentamente, acercando su rostro al del otro**—. **Por favor no lo vayas a olvidar **—**Kazemaru negó llevando su cuerpo hacia atrás quedamente**—, **¿somos amigos verdad? Te contare un secreto: aquí todos estamos locos, si quieres hacer algo que consideres normal posiblemente te vaya mal.

—¿Por qué dices que están locos? **—**en su voz había marcado temor hacia la respuesta. Gazelle amplió su sonrisa.

—Todo es tu culpa. Fácilmente podría matarte en este instante por lo que me hiciste, no lo recuerdas pero no me importa. Por supuesto no voy a hacerlo porque hice un trato con Grand, uno muy bueno si me lo preguntas, pero me gustaría a cambio de no matarte hacer un trato contigo.

—¿Qué quieres? De mí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**[S**ábado 13 de Julio de 2013, 19:29**]**

Los policías no volverían por un rato más, estaba agotado y muy bebido. Tenía a un precioso rubio a su lado, ente sus brazos y no lo quería soltar.

—Amor, eso fue asombroso. Hace mucho que no hacíamos nada tan loco **—**se rió luego de decir eso, con su vocecita para nada masculina. Su cuerpo era más pequeño que el de Kazemaru, su piel era morena y su actitud distinta; era la mascota perfecta. Amaba con locura a Endou y no le importaba ser _el otro, _le parecía divertido. Siempre usaba cosas exóticas en sus encuentros y le encantaba jugar. Endou se sentía un hombre con mucha suerte.

Acaricio los cabellos húmedos del rubio y se besaron.

—A mí también me gustó mucho, Ryou. Aunque no esperaba que trajeras el traje de gato negro.

—¿Te sorprendí? **—**el castaño sonrió pícaramente**—**. ¡Qué bien! Lo sabía. Es que hacía mucho que no me disfrazaba para ti.

—Fue buena idea.

Miyasaka se incorporó un poco en el sofá -ni siquiera dejó que Endou lo llevara a la cama-, rebuscó con los ojos las orejas de gato que se le habían caído cerca y se las colocó nuevamente.

—No sé por qué sigues con Kazemaru si me tienes a mí **—**comentó colocándose sobre el castaño, rozando sus hombrías al tiempo en que besaba y lamía su abdomen**—**¿Por qué no terminas con eso? ¿No vas a vender el departamento? **—**se acercó a su oído para susurrarle**—**. Ven a vivir conmigo.

Endou lo separó un poco de su cuerpo para que lo mirara, su rostro estaba sereno pero sus ojos no reflejaban eso.

—Te dije que no puedo hacer eso, es complicado.

—Sí, sí, sí. Porque puedes conseguir mucho dinero y todo eso. Pero aun no me has dicho cómo.

—Todo a su tiempo Ryou **—**lo tomó de las caderas y de un movimiento lo colocó bajo su cuerpo**—, **créeme que te encantara la sorpresa.

—Y ¿estaremos al fin juntos? **—**Endou no respondió de inmediato, le sonrió tiernamente y le quito las orejitas levantándole el fleco de la frente. Miyasaka estaba sonrojado, amaba que le hiciera eso, sabía que vendría después. El castaño le depositó un beso en la frente, sabía que al hacer eso podía pedirle lo que quisiera y el chico saldría corriendo a hacerlo sin importar lo que costase. Era demasiado fácil**—**…Zatoru.

—Van a venir unos compradores en un rato, tienes que irte Ryou.

Sonaba tan dulce que logró camuflar el fastidio que estaba comenzando a sentir. Miyasaka asintió algo triste, quería estar más tiempo con el castaño pero no había opción. Pero no le importaba mucho porque pensaba que estaban más cerca de vivir juntos. Pobre ingenuo.

Recogieron, se dieron una ducha _rápida_ y se despidieron en la puerta del departamento con un beso largo.

¿Vivir con él? Endou tenía planes mejores, primero debía encontrar a Kazemaru, luego se vengaría del sujeto que se interpuso en su camino. Un paso a la vez.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. ~**

**Personalmente este capitulo no me gusto mucho, me pareció algo aburrido y raro. Pero aclarare algunas cosas; Grand y Gazelle no están locos realmente, entenderán mejor sus personalidades más adelante, les estoy mostrando fragmentos, luego les diré el porque y el como :B  
**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta déjenlas en los comentarios o por facebook, creo que si me quedo muy raro. Pero estoy deseando el siguiente *-* Lo amaran.**

**Gracias por leer y por ser pacientes.**

**Besos!**


	8. Encuentro peligroso ¿Viviré para verte?

**Título: Secuestro.**

**Capítulo 8: Encuentro peligroso ¿Viviré para verte? I**

**Comentarios al final. ~**

* * *

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**[S**ábado 13 de Julio de 2013, 16:01**]**

Dicen que las personas enamoradas se vuelven en extremo perfeccionistas e indecisas. Pues este era un caso bastante parecido.

Para Nepper escoger algo tan simple como una camisa le había tomado más de una hora. Sí que estaba flechado. Colocó dos prendas sobre la cama: una camisa negra manga larga y una camisa blanca a botones con un chaleco. Luego de mucho pensar se decidió por la blanca y el chaleco. Los tomó y caminó hacia el pequeño espejo colgado en la pared para mirarse « ¿Qué estás haciendo? Preocupándote por esas estupideces… No es como si le fueses a pedir matrimonio o esas mierdas.» Se repetía sacudiendo la cabeza. No era fácil para él todo esto que le pasaba, pero no podía dejar de recordar a ese chico, no es que no le gustaran los hombres antes, es solo que nunca se interesó por ese tipo de cosas, el romance no era lo suyo. Prefería concentrarse en su música, era lo que siempre se decía. Prefería esperar a estar en lo más alto de la fama, demostrarles a sus padres que la música no era una pérdida de tiempo y luego tal vez saldría con alguien. Pero allí se encontraba, debajo de la tierra secuestrando a un chico por la malcriadez de su amigo.

Se sentó en la cama colocando los pies sobre la silla que tenía en frente, y rodándola de adelante hacia atrás con sus pequeñas ruedas. ¿Debía llevar su armónica? No creía necesitarla así que no la guardó, después de todo no iba al bar precisamente a tocar música. Tampoco tenía un plan, iba a llegar y listo, era todo lo que tenía hasta ahora.

**—**¿Qué pasa Netsuha? Tú no eres de ponerte nervioso **—**se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, mirando los dedos de sus pies y moviendo la boca de un lado a otro.

**—**Debes estar bien mal como para hablar contigo mismo. ¿O es que ya te volvió loco el calor?

Nepper miró a Burn recostado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados pero no se sorprendió. Solo levantó una ceja y luego se dejó caer en la cama con las manos tapándole por completo el rostro. Dio un sonoro suspiro y empujó con sus pies la silla hacia el otro extremo del cuarto.

**—**Ambas.

Burn se rió.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. El calor desbocado volvía a la gente loca, eso parecía más que obvio pero, ambos sabían que no era ese el caso del castaño.

**—**¿De verdad te gusta tanto? **—**preguntó Burn, rompiendo el silencio. Nepper no respondió así que decidió acercarse y repetírselo**— **¿De verdad te gusta, Nepper?

**—**¿Eso importa? **—**cuestionó casi al instante, quitándose las manos de la cara. Parecía que le hablaba al techo**— **¿Por qué debería gustarme para ir al bar?

**—**No _tiene _que gustarte, si no es así no importa. Solo era una duda que tenía.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para sentarse en la cama. Miro por encima de su hombro a Nepper, que aun miraba el techo. Se preguntó por qué no le gustaba, ¿por qué Gazelle? Nepper era más normal, menos irritante, ok no; eran igual de irritantes, pero se entendían mejor. Quizá por eso no le gustaba. El físico no tenía nada que ver, era lo que Burn sentía. Sí, esos estúpidos y molestos sentimientos que comenzaron a fastidiarle la vida cuando supo que los tenía.

**—**Extraño los días en los que solo me amaba a mí mismo **—**dijo con la voz queda.

**—**También yo **—**respondió Nepper, aunque sabía que no iba dirigido hacia él**—, **y cuando solo pensaba en dinero y en hacer felices a mis padres. Cuando no existían los _sentimientos._ Cuando no teníamos corazón.

**—**Cuando no sabíamos que teníamos **—**corrigió Burn.

Nepper pensó un poco.

**—**Cierto.

**—**Pero ¿Qué edad teníamos? ¿Doce? A esa edad no se piensa en sexo. Cuando comienzas a pensar en sexo es que comienzan también los problemas.

**—**¿El amor?

**—**¡No! Las hormonas. Esas que te confunden y hacen que no se te pare con ninguna mujer.

Nepper se quedó en blanco por un momento, levantándose para mirarlo.

**—**¿Qué no se… Te pare? **—**Burn asintió.

**—**Y no solo eso. Llega un momento en el que comienza a despertar en las mañanas sin que tú se lo pidas. O se mueve cuando estas cerca de alguien que te gusta.

**—**¿Por qué hablas de tu pene como si fuera una persona? ¿Y porque con ese diálogo aniñado? Admito que me paso un par de veces en la juventud pero…

**—**¡Ese es el punto! **—**lo cortó de pronto**—, **antes éramos tan felices y nunca nos dimos cuenta.

**—**Eso es irónico **—**Nepper puso su mano en la espalda de Burn, y sonrió con amargura**—, **porque recuerdo que mi infancia fue una mierda.

Burn lo miro con una ceja enarcada.

**—**La mía también. ¿Quién está hablando de la infancia? Yo estoy hablando de las hormonas.

El castaño roló los ojos y tomó el puente de su nariz con dos de sus dedos.

**—**Ya me perdí.

**—**No importa **—**le consoló**—, **pero no era eso de lo que quería hablar contigo. ¿Vas a ir esta noche cierto? **—**Nepper asintió**— **¿Puedo ir contigo? **—**y luego negó con la cabeza**— **¿Por qué no?

**—**¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a ir a tratar de follarme al chico. No quiero a una niñera que me esté dando lata en la noche. Además, tú no bebes. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Burn desvió la mirada. Eran las desventajas de tratar de ser un tipo sano.

**—**No voy a molestar.

**—**¿Por qué quieres ir? **—**el pelirrojo acercó su cara a la del otro lentamente pero Nepper no se movió, cosa que le extraño. Tomó su hombro y llevó su cuerpo hacia atrás, quedando recostados uno sobre el otro**— **¿Vas a besarme? ¿No me digas que vas a tirar todos estos años amando a Gazelle solo porque descubriste que me gustan los hombres? **—**pero Burn no decía nada, sus ojos amarillos lo miraban penetrantemente, comenzó a sentir algo de nervios porque parecía que iba en serio. No podía ser en serio, era imposible que quisiera besarlo**— **¿Burn?

**—**Y qué tal si… **—**comenzó el chico, dejando que la espalda de Nepper tocara la colcha**—**Y qué tal si te olvidas del chico, y yo me olvido de Gazelle **—**llevó la mano que tenía en el hombro del castaño hasta su cuello, acariciándolo lentamente. Sus narices se rosaban y sentían la respiración del otro.

**—**¿De que estas hablando? Tú amas a Gazelle.

**—**No soy masoquista. Y sabes que si tú te enamoraras de ese chico no serviría de nada, no podría haber nada entre ustedes. Piénsalo, es perfecto **—**pero Nepper no podía pensar en nada, una mano acariciaba su cuello y la otra su abdomen bajo y su cintura. Burn estaba actuando muy extraño y celos no eran, él sabía cómo se ponía cuando estaba celoso y ese no era el caso**—. **No veo que no te guste. Quiere decir que estás esperando a que te bese.

**—**¿Estás loco?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**[V**iernes 13 de Julio del 2013, 00:32**]**

Estaba decidido a ayudarlo, pero esa herida era algo más grave de lo que él había previsto. Jamás había visto algo como aquello y aunque tenía conocimientos sobre como curarlo, nunca los había puesto en práctica. Estaba nervioso.

**—**Ya detuve la hemorragia. Había entrado en estado de shock y estaba desmayado cuando lo trajeron **—**el sujeto limpió un poco el rostro de Sakuma y comenzó a envolver su ojo con una venda**—, **le coloqué un calmante para los dolores que tendrá cuando despierte. Le dolerá mucho **—. **Se quitó los guantes y tomó un pequeño paño de la mesita junto a sus materiales y se secó la frente.

**—**¿Qué tanto, Kogure? **—**preguntó su asistente reocupada. Él no quería responderle.

**—**Lo suficiente como para que se quiera arrancar la cabeza. Habrá que amarrarle las manos y los pies a la cama, o podría hacerse daño a sí mismo **—**su asistente quedó horrorizada.

**—**¿Y eso lo causa el medicamento? **—**Kogure asintió**— **Pobre Sakuma, me siento mal por él. ¿Qué te dijo Kido?

Ambos se sentaron en sus sillas frente a la cama del paciente. La chica mantenía una carpeta en su mano y Kogure le pidió que se la diera para comenzar a ojearla.

**—**Pidió que lo trajeran para que fuese atendido, pero no dijo nada más. Le daré reposo absoluto y pediré que no se le moleste. Yo me haré cargo de él personalmente **—**la mujer se mordió el labio inferior con angustia y miró al doctor a los ojos. Él le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla pero no sirvió de mucho**—. **¿Haruna, que sucede?

**—**Es que suenas tan seguro de que te permitan todo eso. Sabes que no es decisión tuya, puede que incluso lo mande a una misión en una semana.

**—**No lo harán. No existe misión que requiera a un moribundo, menos aquí en las _alcantarillas. _No te preocupes, me encargaré de que se cumpla. Soy el doctor de este lugar después de todo **—**pero Haruna no estaba convencida del todo.

Se levantaron y Kogure dejo la carpeta aun lado. Tomaron unas cintas y comenzaron a inmovilizar a Sakuma ya que había comenzado a moverse, como si algo lo estuviese incomodando en la cama.

**—**¿Qué tan alta era la dosis? **—**preguntó Haruna al notar como Sakuma daba pequeños brincos en la cama, como espasmos, y respiraba con fuerza.

**—**Tan alta como me fue necesaria.

Y de pronto abrió el ojo que no tenía vendando y levantó su cuerpo con rapidez de la cama, aunque no pudo hacerlo completamente porque sus brazos no se lo permitieron. La brusquedad de su movimiento asustó a Haruna que estaba muy cerca de él. Luego comenzó a gritar y a mover su cuerpo para tratar de zafarse.

**—**Sakuma, por favor cálmate, el dolor se irá pronto **—**le decía la chica. Pero el continuaba gritando.

**—**¡Genda! ¡Malditos todos! ¡Ah, me duele!

**—**Sakuma, tranquilízate **—. **El doctor trató de acostarlo de nuevo.

**—**¡Muérete! **—**caía en la cama y se levantaba de nuevo. Era tanto el dolor que las lágrimas caían solas, le ardía mucho la cuenca y se sentía muy raro. Estaba molesto y frustrado, quería salir corriendo y matarlos a todos**— **¡Déjame salir de aquí maldito imbécil! ¡Ah! **—**Haruna no podía estar más conmocionada, jamás habían tratado un caso parecido, siempre eran heridas de bala o puñaladas pero a nadie le habían sacado un ojo antes.

**—**Sera mejor que lo dejemos solo.

**—**No podemos hacer eso Kogure. ¿No le puedes dar anestesia?

**—**Ya le suministré demasiada, hacerlo de nuevo significaría un fallo en su corazón.

**—**¡Mátenme!

Ambos lo soltaron. Él seguía retorciéndose de dolor. Kogure suspiró.

**—**Dejémoslo, mejorará en unos minutos.

**—**¡No! **—**gritó desesperado. Haruna trató de caminar pero su chaqueta estaba siendo tomada por Sakuma. No quería voltear a verlo de ese modo, era demasiado doloroso**— **No me dejen solo…

**—**Sakuma… **—**susurró la chica con los ojos acuosos, luego miró a Kogure con algo de determinación**— **Dile a Kido que yo me haré cargo de él. No puedo dejarlo así.

El doctor lo pensó un poco. No era prudente dejarla a ella sola con un paciente, sin embargo, no le hacía daño a nadie y nadie la lastimaría. Al final se rindió, Haruna siempre lograba convencerlo con su carita. Tomó su carpeta y su bolso y fue a la salida, pero se giró para mirarla nuevamente.

**—**Me preocupas.

**—**Estaré bien **—**y le dedicó una sonrisa. Se sentó en su silla para mirar al chico, que parecía estarse controlando a sí mismo**—, **no te preocupes por mí, sabes que puedo defenderme bien.

Kogure rió un poco.

**—**Eso lo sé bien. Me iré entonces.

**—**Suerte.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**[E**se mismo día, una hora antes.**]**

Ya era muy tarde.

Miró su reloj con algo de impaciencia, no demasiada, y luego bajó el rostro para entender mejor la escena: el gran Fudo tirado en el piso lleno de sangre, y nada más.

«Eres un inútil» pensó, refiriéndose a su agonizante compañero.

Prefería mil veces que se muriese allí a tener que hacer todo el trabajo de curarlo y luego llevarlo ante Kageyama para ser cruelmente aniquilado. Sin mencionar el fastidioso papeleo. Todo eso requería de esfuerzo y un tiempo que en estos momentos no poseía. Su prioridad –y la razón real de que estuviese allí- era saber que había pasado, si Fudo podía decirle algo que sirviera tal vez le perdonaría la vida. La única razón por la que no le voló la tapa de los sesos de un disparo apenas lo vio es que necesitaba saber si Goenji le había dicho algo importante. Tenía que intentar.

Fudo miraba el cielo con los ojos entrecerrados, apenas y podía mantenerlos fijos en algo. Respiraba lentamente por el dolor y el agotamiento, no estaba pensando en nada, su mente estaba en blanco, su pupila dilatada, sus labios secos, su rostro lleno de tristeza. Eso sucede luego de que expulsas toda la ira, porque hasta los malos merecen estar tristes de cuando en cuando.

Pero simplemente no se movía, quizá debía morirse de una vez, ese _algo _se lo decía. No. No era oportuno, aun debía hacer muchas cosas, cosas que solo él podía realizar.

Kido quedó de rodillas junto al cuerpo y acercó su rostro para que el otro pudiese escucharlo.

**—**Fudo **—**comenzó quedamente** —**, ¿puedes escucharme?

Pero él no parecía escucharlo. Kido no quiso desesperarse.

**—**Fudo, te lo advierto; no te permito morirte aquí y menos de esta manera.

«Después de todo sí le importo», se dijo mentalmente el castaño.

Pero eso no le bastaba, Kido debía saber de inmediato algo que lo pudiese llevar a Goenji. Una camioneta blindada se detuvo tras él y bajaron dos hombres con una camilla para transportar el cuerpo, Kido se levantó y se quitó los lentes, dejando que la lluvia mojara sin problemas su cara. «Es un inútil» pensó una vez más.

Todos entraron en el auto excepto Kido, que iba en uno propio. Miró como la camioneta negra se alejaba hasta que desapareció, solo entonces se montó en el auto dispuesto a seguir la misma ruta.

Muchas cosas estaban pasando, no eran del todo buenas así que no estaba contento; Goenji había desaparecido con el muchacho, si su jefe se llegase a enterar sería problemático, sobre todo para él, su vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo en esos momentos y su única salvación era que pasara algo bueno. Para él, claro está.

Al llegar a _las_ _alcantarillas _fue directamente hacia la oficina que había visitado Goenji, no se le escapaba nada. Algo que lo enorgullecía era su memoria. Abrió la puerta y entró sin más, sabiendo que dentro estaba aquel fastidioso sujeto.

Masaru estaba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, con los pies cruzados sobre éste y jugando con su navaja con una mano. Parecía bastante entretenido y relajado. Kido cerró la puerta de la manera más normal posible y suspiró pesarosamente, unos segundos después se acercó al sujeto y antes de que éste pudiese decir algo, le había bajado los pies de una patada y lo había empujado con todo y silla hacia la pared, tomando ágilmente la navaja y colocándosela en el cuello. La presión que mantenía hacia que el objeto rozara ligeramente la piel del de lentes, creándolo un poco, y dejando relucir la línea roja producto del acto.

Se miraban intensamente, con odio, como una lucha de miradas que ninguno quería perder. Kido había perdido ya la paciencia y no le importaba matar al tipo allí mismo, sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacerlo en ese momento, Masaru también lo sabía.

**—**No está permitido, óyeme bien **—**su voz sonaba profunda y sus palabras denotaban más aun su exasperación, causando un pequeño escalofrío en el otro**—; **no te permito que ataques, te muevas, que ni siquiera respires sin que yo te lo ordene. Te recuerdo que no tienes voz ni voto aquí, eres una simple y pútrida rata como todos los de tu sucio rango. Yo mando y tú asientes calladito como una fiel mascota, ¿te quedo claro?

Pero el otro no dijo nada.

**—**Aquí quien da las órdenes soy yo. Si digo que mates a alguien lo matas, si digo que violes a alguien; lo violas. Si digo que te cortes los dedos…

**—**Me los corto **—**respondió rápidamente al sentir que la presión en su cuello aumentaba. Kido sonrió satisfecho, sabía que el único orgullo que se asemejaba al de Fudo era el de Masaru y ver como se retorcía de ira bajo él lo calmaba un poco. Su sonrisa superior y burlona aumentó considerablemente la ira de Masaru, pero trató de que no se notara.

**—**Exacto. Tú haces lo que yo diga y si no, no haces nada, suficientes problemas tengo con la sección de mi línea como para estar preocupándome por trozos de mierda del tercer y cuarto rango. Ahora desaparece de mi vista hasta que se te llame a alguna misión.

Se alejó de él dejándolo respirar, ambos estaban de pie frente a frente. Masaru tomaba su cuello con una mano agitado, deseaba con muchas ganas arrancarle la lengua para que dejara de hablar. Kido arrojó la navaja en el suelo cerca de la puerta y se sentó en su escritorio.

**—**Ya puedes irte.

Masaru se acercó a la entrada y tomó su arma, no dijo nada, ni se le escuchó un murmullo, pero si un suspiro. Kido habría jurado que el extraño sujeto salió sonriendo.

Pasaron algunas horas, posiblemente en ese tiempo Fudo estaba siendo atendido, debía esperar a que sobreviviera. Odiaba la idea de dejar algo a medias.

Por otro lado el asunto perdió importancia casi instantáneamente. Tomó unos papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio y no había leído, al tomarlos notó que en la primera página estaba escrito el nombre del doctor que trabajaba para ellos y su asistente, su hermanastra. Pensó por un instante en leerlo pero prefirió tomar el teléfono y llamar para una charla cara a cara.

**—**Cuando acabe con Fudo que venga a mi oficina.

Fue lo único que dijo, y con la misma colgó.

Tiempo después Kogure tocó la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar. Su tardanza hizo que irremediablemente Kido comenzara a leer los papeles para entretenerse con algo, debía resolver sus asuntos uno por uno o se liaría más.

Kogure entró con sigilo, sus pasos no hacían ruido alguno y no hizo ruido al sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio, con su bolso en su regazo.

**—**¿Qué necesitas? Ya te entregué el informe médico y las muestras de los medicamentos que necesita. Veo que los estás leyendo ahora.

**—**Sí, lo estoy leyendo pero no es de lo que quería hablar contigo.

Kogure cambió su semblante apacible y arqueó una ceja lentamente. Kido cerró la carpeta y la arrojó al escritorio, reclinando su cuerpo en la silla y entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos apoyándolas en su nariz. Pasaron unos segundos y luego de un suspiro por parte del castaño, decidió continuar.

**—**Dime, Kogure: ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Por supuesto esa pregunta fue confusa para el chico, podría referirse a muchas cosas.

**—**¿Aquí? **—**repitió arrastrando la palabra junto a un suspiro, bastante quedito.

**—**Sí, aquí. En mi oficina, en este trabajo, en este lugar. Permíteme que reanude la pregunta por favor. ¿Por qué aceptaste este trabajo? Tu más que nadie sabe lo ilegal y peligroso que es esto, cualquier error que cometas podría costarte la vida. Básicamente cavaste tu propia tumba sin boleto de retorno a la vida normal, o decente, como quieras llamarlo. Entonces ¿qué es lo que te impulso a decir que sí a mi propuesta?

Kogure tragó seco, pero volvió a su semblante relajado. Por alguna razón el ambiente en la habitación estaba tenso, casi palpable. Sabía muy bien lo que trataba de hacer Kido, cuando estaba en un mal día acostumbraba a golpear a las personas en donde más le dolía y nadie podía quejarse solo seguirle la corriente. Carraspeó ligeramente y decidió responder con sencillez.

**—**Mataste a mis padres porque no aceptaron el chantaje que les ofrecías, frente a mí, me ofreciste la propuesta de trabajar para ustedes a cambio de mi vida y dije que sí **—**hizo una pausa muy breve al notar la pequeña curva que se formaba en el rostro del otro**—… **porque tenía miedo. De hecho, temo todos los días, a cada instante, en cada segundo. Aun después de tantos años.

**—**Aunque ya nada te encadena a este lugar. Como habrás notado no tenemos el mismo personal que antes, las ratas se reproducen rápido ¿no es fascinante? **—**la metáfora no le pareció en lo absoluto graciosa al de cabellos azules, pero asintió con la cabeza**— **Todo es culpa de tu padre por no aceptar el dinero. No era honor, era estupidez **—**el comentario golpeó a Kogure con fuerza, pero ni se inmutó**—. **Como sea, que se mueran una o dos personas no nos afecta en nada.

**—**¿Me estas pidiendo que renuncie? ¿Estás diciendo que si decido irme, me dejará-n hacerlo?

«Los Kogure permanecieron como la familia de doctores y enfermeros más reconocidos en todo Japón. Dueños uno de los hospitales más importantes del país, financiados por empresas del exterior en experimentos para curar enfermedades y ampliaciones en los edificios, también máquinas y herramientas. La alcantarilla quiso utilizar los contactos de los Kogure en el exterior y usarlos a ellos como mediadores para no entrar en sospecha, pero al negarse el jefe de la familia –y actual director del hospital- fue asesinado junto con su esposa en su residencia, frente a su hijo».

**—**Siempre pudiste hacer eso. Pero por supuesto significaría acabar con tu vida, solo para estar seguros de que no decidas traicionarnos. Hay muchas cosas que sabes y no nos conviene que vivas.

Un sudor frío recorrió la frente del chico hasta llegar a su sien.

**—**¿Entonces…?

**—**Entonces nada. Solo quería hablar esto contigo porque creí que debías saber que tu estancia aquí es permanente, que tus miedos jamás se irán y que no necesitas estar aquí pero no tienes otra opción.

Y de nuevo sonrió, esta vez con más gozo. Kogure estaba impactado, se notaba por su estado de shock y su mirada sorpresiva. Su rostro de «¿Qué está pasando?» era la píldora final para el estrés de Kido, aunque decidió llegar hasta el postre.

**—**Por cierto **—**sabía que Kogure aun procesaba todo lo dicho, era quizá el momento más perfecto que tenía**—, **decidí cambiar tu asistente. Espero que no sea un inconveniente para ti, como están tan unidos.

**—**… ¿Qué?

Fue la respuesta que recibió.

**—**Así es. Como Sakuma esta imposibilitado y necesito a alguien ágil para un trabajo que tengo pendiente, ¿qué mejor que una sexy y voraz gatita? Tengo entendido que ayudó a la preparación de Sakuma, me servirá.

**—**No creo que eso sea…

Pero Kido levantó una ceja.

—¿Estas contradiciéndome? Porque no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión o consejo. De hecho, es una orden.

**—**Haruna decidió encargarse de la rehabilitación de Sakuma y su cuidado diario, todo está en el informe.

**—**No leí esa parte **—**Kogure no sabía que responder, odiaba por todos los motivos que enviaran a Haruna para hacer trabajos sucios. Los trabajos más bajos**—. **En todo caso puedes encargarte tú de eso, ya que, como te dije; no eres realmente necesario en este lugar.

Y de nuevo contra la espada y la pared. Era aceptar o que le volaran la cabeza, por supuesto ese era el escenario más bonito que se le ocurría.

**—**Le diré a Haruna en ese caso.

Kido sonrió nuevamente.

**—**Perfecto, pídele que venga a mi oficina en una hora. En unos días pasaré a ver cómo avanza Sakuma, si no progresa sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Kogure asintió simplemente y salió del lugar.

Kido aún tenía algo que hacer.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**[****S**ábado 13 de Julio de 2013, 22:47**]**

—¿Qué deseas tomar? —susurró Heat con algo de nerviosismo, estaba comenzando a sentir la penetrante mirada del otro. Una mirada que jamás le habían dado.

—A ti.

La puerta se abrió furtivamente, destruyendo el silencioso ambiente del lugar.

—¿Qué mierdas? —se sobresaltó Heat separándose bruscamente de Nepper y levantándose de su lugar—¿Pero qué mierdas? —repitió aun sin creerse todavía lo que estaba viendo.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte, mi querido amigo.

—¡Se supone que te quedarías afuera! —gritó Nepper repentinamente.

Burn llevaba las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sonreía de medio lado entrecerrando los ojos y mirando fijamente a Heat, ignorando por completo al castaño. Heat, aun abrumado no sabía que decir, sus palabras no salían, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Sorprendido? También yo. No sabía que ahora te hacías llamar Heat, pero ahora veo que el nombrecito tiene sentido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ignorando el comentario—¿Vienes a robarme de nuevo?

Nepper estaba confundido, y no era para menos. El pelirrojo permanecía en la entrada y su posible amante estaba a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, pero le pareció tan distante.

—¿Acaso se conocen? —preguntó sin saber que sobraba en esa conversación.

—Veo que te acuerdas de mí —le dijo Burn al mayor—, eso me alegra.

—A mí no.

Y sin darse cuenta el lugar estaba vacío. Burn comenzó a dar un par de pasos pero Heat pareció flaquear, todos lo notaron. Nepper detestaba ser ignorado.

—¿Se puede saber que está pasando?

—¿Es tu amigo? —preguntó atacante al castaño, que de repente pareció vital en la circunstancia— No sabía que eras como ellos, no lo parecías —cada palabra salía tras otra con aun más ira, sus ojos se humedecieron de inmediato—. Eres una basura más.

—Oye, oye. Espera un minuto ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?

—Nepper —le llamó Burn, que hasta los momentos había permanecido callado. El castaño lo miró con violencia—. ¿Recuerdas el trabajo de mi familia? —lentamente fue abriendo los ojos con sorpresas, si su familia tenía algo que ver seguramente no podía ser algo bueno. Heat cerró los puños con fuerza y agachó la cabeza para contenerse, o tratar.

—Eres un asesino —murmuró el chico, pero ambos pudieron escucharlo.

—Yo no maté a nadie. Tener el apellido no me hace cómplice, además; era incluso más joven que tú.

—¡No me importa! ¡Todos los de tu clase son iguales! ¡Los malditos creen que porque se bañan en dinero y se limpian el culo con él pueden hacer lo que se les da la gana! ¡Juegan con las vidas de las personas como si no sintieran nada! ¡Y estoy seguro de que tú no eres diferente de ellos! —gritaba y levantaba los brazos señalándolo, histérico, herido. Rememorando recuerdos de su pasado irremediablemente. Luego miró a Nepper con un odio desbordante, que lo dejó estático en su sitio— ¡Y tú tampoco!

Nepper solo se preguntaba que le había hecho la familia de Burn a la de Heat. Era absurdo que metiera a todo mundo en el paquete. ¿Y cómo es que sabía que venían de familias ricas? No podía estar más confundido. Se limitó a guardar silencio y esperar a que Burn dijera algo.

La campañilla de la puerta sonó oportunamente haciendo que los tres voltearan para ver quien interrumpía la linda plática. Heat ni siquiera se percató de quien era, solo decidió atacarlo.

—¡Esta cerrado maldita sea!

—… Heat.

Burn corrió y en dos segundos sostuvo el cuerpo mal herido de Goenji que no soportó su propio peso y se dejó caer. Lo tomó y mantuvo en su regazo bastante confundido. Para ese entonces Heat ya había caído en cuenta y sobresaltándose, siguió hacia donde estaban para agacharse y socorrer a su amigo.

—¡No lo toques! —le gritó a Burn pero no obtuvo respuesta ni obediencia de su parte. La noche de sexo de Nepper se ponía mejor y mejor.

Ensangrentado, con la ropa desecha, casi sin aliento estaba el pobre Goenji. Sentía que sus pulmones no resistirían más y perdía la conciencia. Heat no sabía qué hacer, por un lado su riña con el intruso era a muerte, pero por otro lado la vida de su amigo peligraba. Se dio un par de cachetadas mentales y corrió para subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto y buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—¿Yo que hago? —preguntó Nepper para tratar de ayudar, no tenía otra opción. Ya luego le pediría explicaciones a su compañero.

—Cierra la puerta principal y pon el letrero de cerrado. Quítenle la camisa, voy por el botiquín —las órdenes fueron pedidas mientras subía las escaleras. Nepper y Burn obedecieron, todos con el orgullo atragantado en la garganta –incluso el de Goenji-.

¿Cómo rayos terminara esa noche?

_To be continued._

* * *

Bien. Bonito, bonito; dejar todo a la ultima. Quizá no lo sepan pero comenzare las clases en dos días y eso complicara las cosas. Me disculpo por la horrible tardanza pero simplemente no sabia que escribir, mi inspiración desapareció lo que explica lo corto y fail del capitulo. Quedo feo u_u I know. Las actualizaciones serán mensuales pero compensare dejando episodios más extensos y bonitos(?)

Espero que me sigan leyendo luego de esto u_u Pero compartanlo con sus amigas si gustan ^^ Sé que ha muchas preguntas y WTF pero todo a su tiempo.

Nos leemos pronto. ~

¡Kisses!


End file.
